I'm Married a Nasty Guy
by silvery vermouth
Summary: Sakura rela menikah demi kesembuhan ibunya meskipun dengan pria yang dikiranya maniak.  Rin akhirnya kembali ke Jepang dan meminta Kakashi kembali. Apakah semua berakhir bahagia? Last Chapter yang terlalu dipaksakan! RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/****tidak semua chapter berisi l****emon**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor ndak lucu/dkk**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 1 – The Pervert Man**

'DAP..DAP..DAP..' Hentakan cepat sepasang kaki gadis berambut merah muda itu membuat gadis yang bernama Sakura itu mengeluarkan banyak cairan keringat di dahinya. Dia sangat kelelahan. Betapa tidak. Sedari tadi dia terus berlari dari sekolah ke stasiun hanya untuk mengejar kereta.

Ya, mengejar kereta. Kenapa kereta harus di kejar? Hanya orang bodoh yang bisa melampaui kecepatan kereta. Masalahnya bukan dia ingin melampaui kecepatan kereta, tapi dia ingin mengejar ketertinggalan keberangkatan kereta jam siang ini. Memangnya kemana dia akan pergi? (A/N) Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Kenapa tidak tanya Sakura saja?

Baiklah, kita kembali ke Sakura.

Sekarang dia telah memasuki gerbong kereta dari Konoha menuju Shibuya. Peluh membasashi sekujur tubuhnya karena dia berlari mengejar kereta ini.

"Haaah.. Selamaat.." Sakura menghela nafas lega karena berhasil masuk gerbong kereta. Lututnya sedikit ditekuk dan kedua tangannya memegangi lututnya.

"Sialan, Gai-sensei! Hanya karena aku yang paling terakhir di kelas, dia seenaknya menyuruhku mengepel lantai toilet dengan 'semangat muda' payahnya itu! Aku jadi hampir telat kerja, deh." Seru Sakura sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

'Set..set..' Sebuah tangan nakal tampak mengerayangi sesuatu.

'Tunggu, kenapa pantatku dielus begini?' Tanya Sakura dalam hati. Dia merasakan pantatnya dielus seseorang.

'Eeeh, semakin masuk ke dalam celana dalaam..' jerit Sakura. Jidatnya yang lebar mengernyit marah.

'Dasar! Masih saja ada maniak di dalam kereta!' Seru Sakura gusar.

Dengan gesit tangannya meluncur ke balik badannya dan mendapatkan tangan yang telah menodai pantatnya. Ditariknya tangan itu, dan..

'SHANNAROOO….' Seru Inner Sakura yang kuat itu menarik tangan kekar dari kerumunan orang. Muncullah seorang pria berbadan tegap dengan rambut keperakan menantang gravitasi dan kedua mata onyx yang bisa mempesona setiap wanita. Begitu juga Sakura dan Inner-nya yang selama lima detik terpesona dengan ketampanannya. Meskipun ia memakai masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajah tampannya.

"Nona.. kenapa kau menarik tanganku?" Tanya pemuda itu kemudian. Saat itulah Sakura tersadar dari pesona pemuda itu dan kembali dengan kemarahannya.

"DASAR MANIIAAAKKK…" Seru Sakura sambil menunjuk dan meninju perut pemuda tampan itu yang ternyata orang kantoran.

"UURRGHH" Rintihnya kesakitan. Semua orang dalam kereta segera melihatnya yang dituduh Sakura sebagai 'maniak'.

'Perhatian, para penumpang. Saat ini kita telah sampai di Stasiun Shibuya. Bagi yang akan turun di Statius Shibuya segera mempersiapkan diri untuk keluar dari gerbong kereta.' Suara seseorang dari pengeras suara. Sakura tahu disinilah dia akan turun.

"Selamat tinggal, maniak." Kata Sakura lalu pergi. Orang-orang dalam kereta semakin mendeathglare pemuda itu karena telah berbuat senonoh pada gadis SMU.

"Eh, hei! Tunggu! Aku bukan mani.." Ucapannya terhenti ketika seseorang mendekatinya.

"Ikut denganku, Maniak!" Seru seorang pria berambut putih panjang dan tato merah di bawah matanya. Di tangan kanannya memegang kerah baju pria berambut hitam panjang dengan eyeshadow ungu di hidungnya. (tahu-kan, siapa?) Pria putih itu lalu memegangi kerah belakang pria itu dengan tangan kirinya dan menyeret mereka keluar gerbong.

.

.

Sekarang, Sakura sudah sampai di depan restoran tempat ia kerja sambilan. Nama restoran itu adalah Konoha Restaurant. Restoran yang dimiliki oleh seorang pria tua berbadan besar dengan tato merah di bawah mata yang bernama Jiraiya.

Sakura memasuki restoran itu dan mendapati restoran sedang ramai oleh pengunjung. Sakura segera masuk ke ruang karyawan dan mengambil seragam kokinya di loker. Setelah itu dia segera menyusul teman-teman sesama karyawannya untuk membantu mereka.

"Hei, Jidat! Kemana saja, kau?" Seru seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang dikucir ekor kuda.

"Ah, Ino-pig. Ini gara-gara kau meninggalkanku dan aku disuruh Gai-sensei mengepel lantai toilet." Jelas Sakura sambil melirik daftar pesanan. Dia ditugasi membuat steak ayam oleh chef.

"Hehe, gomen ne, Sakura. Kau tahu, kan? Shikamaru itu paling tidak suka menunggu." Jelas Ino sambil menyatukan telapak tangannya.

"Kau harus membayar mahal! Gara-gara kau meninggalkanku, aku jadi harus berurusan dengan maniak. Untung dia sudah kubuat malu." Kata Sakura. Kali ini di tangannya sudah menempel pisau untuk memotong daging ayam.

"Eh? Memang kau apakan, dia?" tanya Ino yang penasaran. Biasa-laah. Dia-kan tukang gossip. Sakura terdiam melihat Ino yang masih saja santai padahal keadaan restoran begitu ramai dengan pengunjung karena hari ini malam Minggu.

Seorang pria besar yang tak lain adalah Jiraiya, si pemilik restoran melipat tangannya dan mengernyit heran ketika melihat Ino begitu santai dan tidak melihat keadaan. Serta merta di menarik daun telinga Ino alias menjewrnya.

"YA-MA-NA-KAA.." Seru Jiraiya dengan geram.

"Adududuuh.. boos.. sa..kiitt.." Ino merasa kesakitan karena Jiraiya menjewernya.

"Mengganggu Haruno, lagi? Kau kesini untuk apa, ha? Bergosip? Cepat antar pesanan atau ku kurangi jatah libur-mu!" Seru Jiraiya. Ino segera melesat pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang masih terfokus pada steak-nya. Jadi selama mendengarkan Ino dan bercerita , dia melakukan pekerjaannya? Hebaat.

"Hei, Haruno!" Seru Jiraiya.

"Ya, sensei?" Jawab Sakura sambil mengoleskan saus pada steak yang sudah matang.

"Tadi anak perempuan yang berurusan dengan maniak berambut perak itu kamu, ya?" Tanya Jiraiya. Sakura terkejut dan menghentikan pekerjaannya.

"Eh, kok tahu?"

"Yah, aku melihatmu menangkap basah si maniak." Jawab Jiraiya sekenanya.

Setelah mendengar itu, Sakura segera fokus lagi dengan steaknya. Dia tidak mau mendengar seorang-pun termasuk Jiraiya membicarakan dirinya dengan si maniak. Sedangkan Jiraiya masih di tempatnya mengoceh tidak jelas karena keramaian dapur. Setelah selesai, Sakura segera menaruh steak yang sudah jadi di meja saji dan melanjutkan pesanan yang lain.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7 malam. Keramaian kota Shibuya terus meningkat. Begiutu juga dengan mobil Ferrari merah menyolok mata yang melesat kencang.

"SIAL!" Umpat seorang pemuda berambut perak anti gravitasi dengan masker hitam yang menutupi setengah wajahnya. Meski marahnya terlihat karena bicaranya yang kasar, tapi tak terlihat dari wajahnya yang datar.

"Niatnya mencoba naik gerbong kereta rakyat jelata (?) sekalian ambil ferrariku yang habis diservis malah dituduh maniak!" Saat ini dia tidak lagi berada di tempat terkutuk (menurutnya) yang disebut dengan 'gerbong kereta rakyat jelata' (?) tapi di dalam Ferrari merah miliknya.

"Tapi, gadis itu aneh. Biasanya, gadis lain malah tersipu kalau aku dituduh maniak. Sedangkan dia, tampaknya tak terpengaruh pesona-ku." Gumamnya sambil fokus dengan jalanan. (A/N) Jadi dia dituduh maniak bukan cuma sekali ini?

~back to story~

'CKIITT' pemuda itu mengerem mendadak saat dilihatnya lampu lalu lintas berubah merah. Dia lalu menunggu timer lalu lintas untuk berubah menjadi warna hijau dengan melihat keadaan jalanan.

Onyx kembar milik pemuda itu mengerlingkan pandangannya ke sudut trotoar. Tampak seorang gadis berambut pink pendek sebahu yang tampak familiar dengannya berusaha melindungi seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat berekor kuda dengan menghajar sekelompok pemuda berandalan.

Gadis pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura itu menghajar dan mengalahkan sekelompok pemuda jalanan itu sendirian. Itu membuat mata kembar si pemuda perak memandangnya takjub.

'Gadis yang menarik. Tak hanya menolak pengaruh pesonaku, tapi juga pandai berkelahi. Dia juga anak yang pintar. Lihat saja seragamnya. Seragam Perguruan Konoha, sekolah yang hanya boleh diisi oleh anak-anak pintar dan berbakat.' Gumam pemuda itu dalam hati.

.

Saat ini Sakura dalam keadaan terdesak. Tidak seperti keadaannya satu menit yang lalu. Dia bisa memenangkan perkelahian. Preman-preman yang menggodanya dan Ino memanggil teman-temannya yang membawa senjata tajam.

"Ino, kalau ku beri aba-aba, kita lari, ya!" Bisik Sakura pada Ino.

"Ya!" Jawab Ino singkat. Mereka memandang wajah para preman dengan tajam.

"1..2..3.. LARI!" Seru Sakura. Dengan cepat kedua gadis itu berlari kencang menjauhi preman-preman tersebut. Tentu saja para preman itu mengejar Sakura dan Ino.

Si pemuda terkejut dengan Sakura dan Ino yang tiba-tiba lari. Tangannya bergerak sendiri menjalankan kemudi mobilnya mengejar Sakura dan Ino.

"Hei! Cepat masuk!" Seru pemuda perak itu ketika mobilnya sampai di dekat Sakura dan Ino. Sakura dan Ino mengerling kaget. Tanpa pikir panjang, mereka segera memasuki mobil Ferrari itu.

"Haah.. Syukurlaah.." Seru Sakura dan Ino lega bersamaan ketika sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"Terima kasih sudah menolong kami." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Si pemuda juga tersenyum di balik maskernya. Sakura yang melihat pemuda itu dari kaca spion belakang mulai curiga dengan masker hitam pemuda itu. Mengingatkannya dengan pemuda maniak bermasker yang ditemuinya tadi siang.

"Aku Ino Yamanaka dan ini temanku, Sakura Haruno." Kata Ino memperkenalkan dirinya dan Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura mengintip wajah si pemuda masih dengan kaca spion belakang.

"Aku Kakashi Hatake. Salam kenal." Ucapnya.

"Kenapa seperti nama putra satu-satunya orang terkaya di Konoha, ya?" Tanya Ino bercanda.

"Haha.. mungkin nama kami sama." Balas Kakashi dengan tertawa ringan. Dan saat itulah, Sakura berhasil melihat wajah Kakashi sepenuhnya. Tidak hanya pada bagian maskernya, tapi seluruhnya hingga rambut perak aneh miliknya. Dan itu membuat Sakura yakin kalau Kakashi adalah…

"PRIA MANIAAAKKK!" Seru Sakura Sakura sambil menunjuk Kakashi dari belakang kursi kemudi. Teriakan Sakura itu sampai membuat Kakashi terkejut hingga membuat Ferrari nya melompat. Meski hatinya berdegup kencang karena terkejut, dia berusaha tenang menyetir mobilnya.

"Sakura, apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ino heran. Dia menoleh ke arah Kakashi dan Sakura bergantian.

"Dia pria maniak itu, Ino." Ucap Sakura sambil memandang Kakashi dengan pandangan sindiran dan mengena langsung ke Kakashi. Ino tampak mengerti sedikit.

"Kau sudah ku tolong dari preman itu dan menyebutku maniak lagi? Kau hutang budi padaku dua kali." Kata Kakashi mencoba sesantai mungkin.

"Bagaimana bisa hutang budi dua kali? Kau hanya menolongku sekali." Dengus Sakura dan membuat Kakashi menghentikan mobilnya. Sakura mengernyit heran. Begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi membalik badannya.

"Hutang budi pertama, saat kau terkena korban maniak. Aku berusaha memberitahumu. Tapi maniak yang seperti ular itu malah manrik tanganku ke pantatmu dan jadilah aku yang kena. Dan yang kedua karena menyelamatkanmu dari preman yang tadi. Puas?" Tanya Kakashi masih dengan nada yang santai dan itu membuat Sakura marah karena Kakashi tak kunjung marah.

"Yang pertama tidak masuk akal. Itu memang karena kau yang maniak. Jadi kau menyembunyikannya. Dengan alasan aneh seperti itu." Kata Sakura dengan nada kasar.

"Sakura.. tenanglah.." Ino berusaha menenangkan Sakura. Tapi tatapan menusuk Sakura terus saja diarahkan ke Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya memandangnya santai. Dia tampaknya sudah terbiasa menanggapi Sakura.

"Kalau begitu apa aku harus memanggilkan pengacaraku dan menuduhmu sebagai pelaku pencemaran nama baik atas nama putra konglomerat terkaya se Konoha?" Tanya Kakashi masih dengan wajah santainya namun dibalas dengan wajah Sakura yang terkejut. Itu karena dia yakin dia takkan bisa memenangkan kasus itu jika Kakashi benar-benar putra konglomerat terkaya se-Konoha dan membawanya ke pengadilan.

"Sakura," Gumam Ino yang memandangnya khawatir. Untuk beberapa menit mereka sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kakashi dengan pikiran santainya, Ino dengan perasaan khawatirnya, dan Sakura yang berpikir keras untuk mencari cara agar Kakashi bisa jera dari maniak-nya pada Sakura (?).

"A..aku punya bukti." Kata Sakura kemudian. Ino terkejut begitu juga dengan Kakashi tapi dengan wajah tenangnya.

"Bukti?" Tanya Kakashi meyakinkan.

"I..iya."

"Tunjukkan padaku sekarang." Perintah Kakashi sambil menatap Sakura yang tiba-tiba dari santai menjadi tajam penuh rasa penasaran.

"Hmm, bawa aku ke restoran Konoha."

.

.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sudah berada di depan Konoha Restaurant milik Jiraiya. Mereka bertiga dipimpin oleh Sakura masuk ke restaurant yang masih buka itu.

"Jiraiya-sensei!" Panggil Sakura sambil masuk ke ruangan Jiraiya diikuti oleh Kakashi dan Ino. Kakashi terkejut melihat Jiraiya namun dia menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Sakura? Ino? Kenapa kalian belum pulang?" Tanya Jiraiya.

"Maaf, mengganggu sensei."

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau bawa Kakashi?" Tanya Jiraiya yang baru menyadari keberadaan Kakashi. Sakura terkejut.

"Eh? Sensei tahu pria MANIAK ini?" Tanya Sakura sambil menekankan kata 'maniak' pada Kakashi.

"Tentu saja. Dia orang yang ingin memberitahumu kalau kau sedang digoda maniak. Tapi malah dia yang kena getahnya." Jelas Jiraiya dan membuat mulut Sakura menganga lebar tak percaya.

"APAAA?"

.

.

Sakura diantar Kakashi pulang ke rumahnya. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja perintahJiraiya karena tak ingin karyawati yang sudah dianggapnya anak tersayangnya pulang malam. Ino sudah dijemput Shikamaru sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih untuk traktirannya, nasi gorenganya, dan antarannya," Kata Sakura sambil memalingkan muka. Kakashi tersenyum.

"Lalu.. maafkan aku," Kata Sakura kemudian sambil menunduk. Tangannya menggenggam bungkusan nasi goreng kesukaan ibunya yang sempat dibelinya sebelum pulang. Maksdunya dibeli Kakashi. Ya, Kakashi mentraktir Sakura makan malam dan membelikan Sakura nasi goreng yang awalnya akan dibeli Sakura dengan uangnya. Namun akhirnya menggunakan uang Kakashi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Salahku juga yang kurang tanggap."

"Sebagai permintaan maaf dan terima kashiku, maukah kau masuk sebentar dan kujamu secangkir teh? Kita bisa mengobrol di dalam. Akan kukenalkan pada ibuku." Saran Sakura. Bahasa-nya berubah menjadi formal ketika menyadari bahwa Kakashi adalah pekerja kantoran yang dari penampilannya (menurut Sakura) umurnya lebih dari 30 tahun itu. Kakashi tampaknya mengerti perubahan Sakura karena menyadari penampilannya.

"Tak perlu memakai bahasa seformal itu. Aku tak setua yang kau bayangkan." Balas Kakashi. Sakura menunduk malu.

"Emm.. baiklah.." Kakashi tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap Sakura di depannya. Kemanakah karakter keras dan urakan tadi?

"Kalau untuk secangkir teh, sepertinya tidak cukup. Bagaimana kalau kau mentraktirku ke suatu tempat besok? Besok hari minggu." Kata Kakashi.

"Ah.. baik." Sakura mengangguk setuju. Kakashi tersenyum. Saat itu Sakura kembali terpesona dengan ketampanan Kakashi.

"Baiklah, kujemput jam 9.00, ya." Kata Kakashi sambil menepuk kepala Sakura pelan. Sakura blushing sedikit. Kakashi segera masuk ke Ferrari nya dan melaju pulang.

Sakura tersenyum memandang Kakashi entah apa maksudnya.

.

.

"Aku pulang.." Kata Sakura sambil memasuki rumah kontrakan mungil miliknya dan Ibunya. Sakura melepas sepatunya dan menatanya rapi di tempat sepatu.

"Ibu?" Panggil Sakura seraya menaruh tas dan bungkusan nasi goreng ibunya di meja makan. Namun hanya suara batuk-batuk yang menjawab panggilannya dari kamar ibunya. Sakura segera masuk ke kamar Ibunya dan mendapati seorang wanita dewasa dengan badan yang terlihat lemas berada dalam selimut dengan koyo di kedua pelipisnya. Rambut pink-nya yang sama dengan rambut Sakura terlihat memudar dan helaiannya hilang di banyak bagian. Beberapa botol obat berlabelkan namanya, Sakuya Haruno, berjejeran menemaninya.

"Saku-chan? Sudah pulang?" Tanya Sakuya lirih. Sakura duduk bersimpuh di samping futon Ibunya.

"Iya, bu."

"Kok lama?" Tanya Sakuya lagi. Dia memandang wajah cantik putri satu-satunya itu dengan khawatir. Memang, tak biasanya Sakura pulang lebih dari jam 8. Paling-paling pekerjaannya selesai sampai jam 6.30 malam.

"Ngg, tadi sedikit macet bu." Jawab Sakura berbohong. Dia terpaksa berbohong agar ibunya tidak banyak khawatir padanya. Sehingga kondisi beliau akan semakin menurun. Ibu Sakura tahu kalau Sakura berbohong. Beliau tersenyum kecil. Dia sedikit beranjak dari tidurnya dan memeluk Sakura.

"Kalau ada masalah, jangan dipendam sendiri, ya. Ceritalah dengan Ibu. Ibu tak apa-apa, kok." Kata Sakuya. Sakura mengangguk. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat sesuatu dan segera melepaskan pelukan ibunya.

"Ibu, aku membawakan nasi goreng kesukaan ibu. Tunggu sebentar." Sakura beranjak keluar dari kamar ibunya. Dia mengambil bungkusan nasi goreng yang ditinggalkannya lalu mengambil piring dan sendok, dan kembali ke kamar Sakuya.

"Tadi temanku mentraktirku makan malam dan membelikanku nasi ini untuk ibu." Kata Sakura sambil membuka bungkusan nasi itu dan menuangkannya ke piring.

"Sakura," Panggil Sakuya lirih. Sakura menoleh ke arah ibunya.

"Ya, bu?"

"Maafkan ayah dan ibu, ya nak. Karena ayahmu meninggal, tulang punggung satu-satunya keluarga kita cuma kamu. Belum lagi ibu yang sakit-sakitan ini. Cuma bisa merepotkan kamu." Sakura terdiam dengan kata-kata ibunya.

"Kalau begitu ikutlah terapi, bu. Bukankah paman Sakumo akan membiayai seluruh pengobatan ibu. Aku berjanji akan membayarnya jika sudah lulus dan bekerja nanti." Kata Sakura mengingatkan Ibunya. Sakuya terkejut dan teringat pada Sakumo. Sakumo adalah sahabat Sakuya sejak kecil. Mereka sudah seperti saudara. Berkali-kali Sakumo membujuk Sakuya agar mau berobat tapi Sakuya menolak dengan alasan tidak bisa melihat Sakura setiap hari.

"Tapi, kalau begitu aku tidak bisa melihatmu berkembang. Aku tidak bisa melihatmu setiap hari."

"Aku janji akan mengunjungi ibu di rumah sakit setiap pulang sekolah." Jawab Sakura meyakinkan ibunya.

"Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjagamu, Sakura. Bagaimana jika ada sesuatu yang tak diinginkan terjadi di saat aku tidak bersamamu?"

"Ibu, jangan berpikiran negatif begitu. Kalau ibu menganggap semua akan baik-baik saja, semuanya pasti baik-bak saja, bu." Mendengar jawaban anaknya, Sakuya menghela nafas panjang. Dia mengambil piring nasi gorengnya.

"Keluarlah, Sakura. Biarlah ibu makan dengan tenang." Pinta Sakuya. Sakura menurutinya. Dia beranjak dari tempatnya dan keluar dari kamar Ibunya lalu menutup pintunya. Sementara Sakuya terdiam menatap nasi goreng nya. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia menatap foto Sakumo Hatake dan dirinya sewaktu kecil, sahabatnya yang selalu baik padanya.

.

.

'TRRTT…TRRTTT…' Getaran smartphonenya membuat seorang pria paruh baya berambut keperakan menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya. Matanya melirik kearah smartphone-nya itu dan terbacalah nama 'Sakuya Haruno' di layar smartphonya.

"Sakuya? Kenapa dia menelpon malam-malam begini?" Gumamnya. Disambarnya smartphonenya dan di tekannya tombol hijau tanda menerima panggilan dan di tempelkannya smartphonenya ke telinganya.

"Konbawa, Sakuya? Ada apa malam-malam menelpon?" Tanya Sakumo sambil memutar kursi rodanya kearah belakang agar bisa melihat pemandangan malam dari balik jendela ruang kerjanya yang besar.

"Emm, begini, Sakumo aku mau bicara. Bisakah kau ke rumahku, besok pagi?" Tanya Sakuya dari seberang.

"Hmm, coba kulihat jadwalku dulu. Asuma-san!" Panggil Sakumo kemudian. Lalu masuklah pria berjanggut memasuki ruang kerja Sakumo yang luas.

"Ya, Sakumo-sama?"

"Besok Minggu jam berapa jadwalku kosong?" Tanya Sakumo. Asuma segera membuka buku jadwalnya.

"Antara jam 10.00 sampai 11.00, tuan." Jawabnya.

"Baiklah, kau boleh pergi." Asuma segera kembali ke ruang kerjanya dan Sakumo kembali ke gagang smartphonenya.

"Jam 10.00 bisa. Memang ada apa?"

"Hmm, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu."

"Masalah apa?"

"Ini tentang penawaranmu, dan putra-putri kita."

~T.B.C~

(A/N) dengan wajah yang super merasa tidak bersalah, kazuko mengeluarkan fanfic baru dengan pairing KAKASAKU (selalu)! Jangan salahkan imajinasi kazuko yang selalu mengeluarkan imajinasi aneh tapi selalu putus di tengah jalan. Sebenarnya. Semua fanfic kazuko sudah direncanain dengan sangat matang.

Untuk Fault of Destiny ch 6 sudah matang 80%. Tinggal akhir chapternya, dan mood-ku aj. Masalahnya, kemarin aku masuk 10 besar..#wuiiss hebaat.. 10 besar.. terendah dikelas maksudnya.. yaah, rank 23 dari 30 anak.. (#rapor nya kazuko: dsar kazuko gak tau malu buka aib sendiri! #kazuko: eh, ini aib, ya?) gra" itu, ibu kazuko nyuruh belajar di akhir" liburan dan kalian tahu kapan akhir liburan itu tiba? Besok sabtu dan minggu! Kazuko di suruh belajar! Makanya itu yang bikin gak mood!

(#readers: trus knapa pas bikin fanfic yg ini mood bgt?

#kazuko: yaah, itu krn tiba" ak mengimajinasikan seorang anak cewk yg rela menikah meskpun dgn org asing yg bru dkenalnnya. Drpda ilang sketika, mending langsung dketik..

#readers: ngomong aj kalo loe mesum kebelet bikin fanfic rate:M!)

Kalo yang Silvery Butterflies, kemungkinan akan publish ulang krn bynk typo-typo aneh dan karakter Sakura yang ketuker dengan karakter Kakashi. Kenapa bisa begitu? Aku juga gak tahu. Semua keluar begitu saja dari jari-jariku.

Kalo KHSXFTHS, sebenernya d akun ffku yg lama, ak dah publis KHSXFTHS n dah ad yg nge-review.. tpi gr" sesuatu yg entah kenapa aku jga gak tahu sebabnya apa, trpaksa ku publish ulang di akun yg baru.. eeee, dilalah KHSXFTHS malah gak ada yg nge-review blas! Meskipun dah ch 4 krn keinginanku sndiri. Jadi, bagi yg mnantikan KHSXFTHS ch 5, harus bersabar, krn ak akan publish kalo ad yg nge-review.. #reader: gak ad yg mnantikan tauk!

Baiklah, sekian dr kazuko.. reviewnya tolong, yaa, ya.. yg mw muji", boleeh..(emgny ada? -,-') yg mw protes, boleehh..(pasti banyk -,-') yg mw flame, silakan…

Akhir kata, J.A.A….


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/****tidak semua chapter berisi l****emon**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor ndak lucu/dkk**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 2 – The Hatake**

Sakura bangun pagi-pagi sekali. Meskipun di hari Minggu. Memang sudah kebiasaannya untuk bangun di pagi hari. Sakura menyiapkan sarapan untuk ibunya yang masih tidur. Dia menyiapkan bubur ayam dan teh hangat. Setelah menaruhnya di sebelah futon ibunya, ia segera menyiapkan diri untuk pergi dengan Kakashi nanti jam 9.00. Meskipun sekarang masih jam 7.45.

Emerald tua Sakuya terbuka perlahan. Ditopangnya sedikit badannya untuk bisa duduk di futonnya. Lalu, pandangannya mengarah ke sekeliling kamar yang hanya berluaskan tiga tatami itu untuk mencari putri semata wayangnya, Sakura.

"Sakura.." Panggilnya. Namun Sakura tidak menjawab. Yang terdengar hanya suara air-air yang berjatuhan tanda ada seseorang yang sedang mandi.

"Mungkin sedang mandi." Jawab Sakuya pada dirinya sendiri. Sakuya lalu mencium aroma sedap di sekitarnya. Itu bau masakan Sakura. Sakuya mencari bau itu dan menemukan semangkuk bubur ayam di samping kiri futonnya.

"Ah, ibu sudah bangun?" Tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba muncul dari pintu. Sakuya menoleh kearah putrinya. Tampak putrinya masih menggunakan handuk dan tetes-tetes air berjatuhan dari ujung rambutya.

"Mau kemana, kau? Pagi-pagi sudah mandi." Tanya Sakuya.

"Aku ada janji menraktir seseorang. Maaf aku meninggalkan ibu. Hanya sebentar, kok. Aku janji akan segera kembali." Jawab Sakura.

"Agak lama juga nggak apa-apa. Sebenarnya, ibu ingin kamu hari ini pergi sebentar jalan-jalan dengan Ino atau temanmu yang lain kemana saja. Kamu ini gadis SMA. Sudah seharusnya meikmati masa muda."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan ibu? Tak ada yang menjaga ibu selama aku pergi, kan? Aku janji pergiku tak akan lama." Kata Sakura yakin. Sakuya-pun menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Terserah kau saja." Kata Sakuya kemudian. Keinginannya untuk membicarakan penawaran Sakumo dan anak-anak mereka tanpa ada Sakura jadi terburu waktu. Sebenarnya dia ingin membicarakannya dengan Sakumo tanpa ada Sakura. Sakura melirik jam di dindingnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 8.20. Sakura terkejut dan langsung berdiri.

"Aku belum bersiap-siap!" Serunya lalu berlari menuju kamarnya. Sakuya memandang Sakura yang meninggalkannya lalu melihat ke bubur ayam buatan Sakura. Diambilnya bubur ayam itu dan dipangkukan ke kedua pahanya. Sendok besinya menyendoki bubur ayam itu dan memasukkan ke mulutnya.

"Hmm, enak seperti biasa. Benar-benar kemampuan ayah yang menurun pada anaknya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Sakura sudah siap berpakaian. Dia memakai kaus biru dan celana jins hitam panjangnya. Tak lupa jaket hitam dengan tutup kepala putih kesukaannya.

"Ibu, aku pergi dulu, ya. Hati-hati di rumah, ya bu." Kata Sakura seraya mengambil sepatu sandal yang biasa dia pakai keluar.

"Ya.." Ibunya menjawab dari dalam kamar. Sakura segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

Diluar, Kakashi sudah menunggunya dengan Ferrari merah kesayangannya. Sakura menghampiri Kakashi. Kakashi mengernyit heran dengan penampilan Sakura yang tampak biasa saja.

"Kau yakin memakai pakaian itu?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Memang kenapa? Kita-kan cuma makan sebentar. Ini pakaianku kalau aku jalan-jalan dengan Ino."

"Kukira kau akan memakai dress yang imut, dan manis untuk menggodaku." Goda Kakashi. Jidat Sakura mengkerut.

"Untuk apa aku menggodamu? Kau ini cuma pria perak aneh bermasker yang tidak ada pesonanya sama sekali." Seru Sakura sambil masuk ke mobil Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum dan mengikuti Sakura memasuki mobilnya.

"Jadi kau tak terpesona padaku?" Tanya Kakashi sambil menyalakan ferrarinya. Sakura mengangguk mantap untuk menjawabnya.

"Ooh.." Kakashi hanya meng-oh kan. Sakura tak menanggapi kata 'oh' Kakashi dan melihati jalanan saat mobil Kakashi berjalan.

"Kau mau mengajakku kemana?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian.

"Konoha Restaurant." Kata Sakura singkat.

"Restoran yang kemarin?"

"Ya. Akan ku traktir masakanku disana."

"Kau bekerja di Konoha Restaurant?"

"Ya, sebagai koki. Ayahku pernah menjadi kepala chef disana sampai akhirnya di pindah tugaskan ke restoran Italia di Suna."

"Ayahmu pasti kaya menjadi chef dari restoran Italia." Kata Kakashi berdecak kagum.

"Hmm.. tapi semua nggak seperti yang kau katakan. Ayahku meninggal saat perjalanan pulang dari Suna ke Konoha. Untunglah bakat memasaknya menurun padaku. Aku bisa bekerja menjadi koki di tempat kerjanya dulu. Yah, meskipun gajinya tak sebesar ketika ayah masih memasak di restoran Italia."

"Hmm.." Kakashi hanya meng-hmm-kannya. Tampaknya itu jawaban dari keadaan rumah Sakura yang tidak mungkin dimiliki oleh kepala koki restoran Italia. Kakashi melirik Sakura lagi. Kali ini tak tampak wajah merahnya seperti kemarin malam.

"Lalu, kemarin aku melihatmu dengan seragam Perguruan Konoha. Kau bersekolah disana?"

"Ya, aku mendapat beasiswa disana selama tiga tahun. Untung saja aku bisa mempertahankan ranking-ku dan tetap bersekolah di sekolah elit seperti itu."

"Ooh.." Kakashi hanya meng-oh-kan tapi jauh dihatinya, dia kagum dengan keadaan gadis pink ini.

'Gadis ini benar-benar menarik. Dia bisa memasak, pintar berkelahi dan bersekolah di Perguran Konoha. Dan lagi, dia tak terlihat tersipu malu saat bersamaku. Rasa malunya kemarin malam hanya karena telah salah paham padaku. Dia beda dengan gadis lain yang hanya bisanya menggodaku meski aku memakai masker.' Gumam Kakashi sambil sedikit-sedikit melirik ke Sakura.

'Bisa jadi dia tak tersipu karena sudah punya pacar.' Begitu pikirnya.

"Mm, Sakura." Panggil Kakashi ketika mereka hampir separuh jalan.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura terkejut dengan yang ditanyakan Kakashi.

"Tidak. Kalaupun ada, dia akan takut karena sifat keras dan urakan ku ini." Jawab Sakura jujur. Memang, selain harus bekerja menghidupinya dan ibunya, Sakura juga harus melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ibunya sakit-sakitan dan ayahnya sudah tiada.

"Kalau begitu kau tak-kan bisa menikah, Sakura." Kata Kakashi. Sebenarnya dia hanya berniat bercanda. Tapi sepertinya Sakura menanggapinya dengan serius.

"Kau benar. Hidupku kuberikan untuk bekerja dan menyembuhkan ibuku. Aku tidak mungkin bisa menikah." Kata Sakura dengan wajah sedih. Yah, perempuan mana yang tidak mau menikah dan hidup bahagia?

"Aneh, ya. Kenapa aku bisa menceritakan masalahku padamu?" Tanya Sakura yang heran sendiri.

"Entahlah, mungkin karena kau suka padaku." Kata Kakashi yang menggoda Sakura. Niatnya membuat Sakura blushing.

"Mungkin iya." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Kakashi terkejut dan menoleh ke Sakura. Wajahnya tidak merah sedikitpun. Malah wajah Kakashi yang memerah.

Kakashi melirik Sakura yang masih melihat ke jalanan pertokoan Konoha. Stasiun Shibuya tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali sudah terlewat tadi dan beberapa meter lagi mereka akan sampai di Konoha Restaurant.

.

.

Kakashi melipat kedua tangannya di meja. Dia melihat ke sekeliling restoran Konoha, restoran besar yang di dekor dengan gaya jepang modern.

'SLUURPPP' Kakashi menyeruput teh mint-nya. Sekarang pandangannya melayang mencari kepala pink Sakura.

Setelah masuk kedalam restoran, Sakura segera membawanya ke kursi yang ia tempati sekarang dan menyuguhinya dengan teh mint lalu masuk ke ruang karyawan dan pergi lagi ke dapur. Sepertinya benar, dia memang koki restoran besar ini.

"Steak ayam dengan saus jeruk buatanku spesial untukmu. Silahkan menikmati." Seorang gadis berkepala pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura datang menghampiri Kakashi. Dia sudah melepas celemek dan baju kokinya.

"Ini kau yang memasak?" Tanya Kakashi tak percaya.

"Tentu saja. Kalau begitu, untuk apa aku bekerja disini." Kata Sakura meyakinkan.

Kakashi memandang masakan Sakura yang terlihat sangat lezat itu. Sakura mengamati Kakashi dari emerald kembarnya. Dan saat itulah Sakura baru menyadari sesuatu. Kakashi memakai masker. Lalu bagaimana ia akan makan?

Kakashi tiba-tiba beranjak dari tempatnya dengan membawa steak ayam sausa jeruk Sakura. Ternyata dia pergi ke kasir membawa steak ayam saus jeruk buatan Sakura.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendekati Kakashi ke kasir.

"Membungkus steak ini."

"Buat apa? A..haa.. Kau tidak bisa memakannya, kan? Wajahmu tertutup masker begitu." Kata Sakura mengejek.

"Maka dari itu, aku membungkusnya untuk dibawa pulang." Kata Kakashi santai. Sakura mengernyit heran. Dia ingin melihat Kakashi makan. Maksudnya melihat wajahnya.

"Aku yang menraktirmu, jadi kamu makan disini!" Seru Sakura.

"Sayang sekali. Steak ini sudah kubayar. Jadi bisa kubawa sesukaku." Balas Kakashi. Sakura berdecak sebal. Izumo si petugas kasir kembali dengan membawa bungkusan steak Kakashi. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil bungkusan steak itu.

"Hei, kenapa kau ambil steakku?"

"Steakmu? Aku yang membuat steak ini. Sekarang kau copot masker anehmu itu dan makan disini!" Seru Sakura. Kakashi mengernyit sebal. Dia lalu meninggalkan Sakura keluar restoran.

"Hei, Kakashi! Tunggu!"

.

.

'Ting.. Tong' Suara bel berbunyi dari dalam rumah kontrakan Haruno. Di depan pintu tampak sesosok pria perak paruh baya berjas menunggu pintu dibuka. Di sekelilingnya berdiri dua pria berkacamata dan berjas hitam dengan pria berjas cokelat dan berjanggut.

'KLEK,' Suara pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Sakuya dengan daster dan jaket tebalnya. Dia tampak kelelahan. Wajahnya pucat.

"Sakumo, akhirnya kau datang juga." Seru Sakuya yang senang.

"Ya, aku datang, Sakuya." Sakumo tersenyum kepada sahabatnya. Dia memasuki rumah Sakuya. Dua pria berkacamata hitam menunggunya diluar sedangkan pria berjas cokelat mengikutinya. Kedua pria itu lalu duduk di meja kecil di ruang makan sementara Sakuya membawakan mereka berdua air putih.

"Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kusuguhi untuk kedatangan kalian." Kata Sakura sambil menaruh kedua gelas air putih itu.

"Tak usah repot-repot, Sakuya. Perhatikan istirahatmu saja. Kau terlihat pucat hari ini." Kata Sakumo yang mengkhawatirkan keadaan sahabat sejak kecilnya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sakumo." Sakuya lalu duduk di depan SAkumo dan Asuma, sekertaris Sakumo.

"Baguslah, kalau kau merasa begitu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan padaku?" Tanya Sakumo. Sakuya terdiam beberapa saat.

"Ini tentang penawaranmu untu membiayai pengobatanku. Apakah masih berlaku saat ini?" Tanya Sakuya membuat Sakumo terkejut.

"Kau mau menyanggupinya, Sakuya?" Tanya Sakumo gembira.

"Yah, tapi aku ragu karena kau tahu, kan. Sakura adalah putri semata wayangku yang sangat kusayangi. Kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaanku juga. Selama ini dia terus saja merawatku dan tidak peduli dengan kebutuhannya. Sudah SMA saja dia masih belum punya pacar."

"Lalu, apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Sakumo dan membuat Sakuya terdiam lagi.

"Aku ingin menikahkan Kakashi dengan Sakura." Sakumo dan Asuma terkejut dengan permintaan Sakuya. Mereka saling berpandangan.

"Tapi, Sakura masih SMA. Dan tiga bulan lagi akan lulus. Kenapa tak kau tunggu waktu tiga bulan itu, Sakuya?"

"Yah, pernah ku berpikiran sepert itu. Tapi, aku semakin menyadari waktuku takkan lama. Kanker ini semakin menggerogotiku. Aku masih ingin melihat Sakura. Tapi aku juga ingin sehat. Selama aku menjalani pengobatan, aku takkan bisa menjaga Sakura lagi. Setidaknya ada seorang pria dewasa yang kukenal yang bisa menjaganya. Dan itu Kakashi." Sakumo terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sakuya.

"Kalau kau ingin Sakura dilindungi seseorang, aku bisa menyuruh beberapa bodyguard menjaganya." Saran Sakumo. Sakuya mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa kau tak mengerti? Aku ingin ada seseorang disisinya yang bisa menjaganya. Dia bisa menjadi penompang bagi Sakura. Dia bisa menjadi pengganti diriku untuk menjaganya jika aku sudah tiada." Sakumo terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sakuya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi kenapa Kakashi? Dan kenapa harus menikah? Ini terlalu cepat bagi Sakura yang masih 18 tahun. Dia pasti akan menolak ini, kan?" Tanya Sakumo bertubi-tubi. Sebenarnya dia cukup senang. Tapi keadaan Sakuya yang berubah begitu cepat membuatnya bingung.

"Kakashi adalah anak dari sahabatku yang sangat kupercaya. Kalau menikah, Kakashi akan lebih leluasa bersama Sakura. Lagipula Kakashi sudah tinggal sendiri, kan? Sakura bisa tinggal dengan Kakashi. Kalau dia tinggal dirumahmu, dia bisa tertekan karena merasa menumpang. Anak itu hatinya sangat halus dan baik meskipun wataknya keras. Dan untuk masalah Sakura yang menolak, aku yakin dia kan menerimanya karena ini permintaan ibunya." Jelas Sakuya dan membuat Sakumo mengerti.

"Hmm, baiklah. Aku mengerti sekarang. Jujur aku senang sekali kau meminta bantuanku. dan tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Kau adalah sahabat terbaikku. Kita harus segera mempertemukan mereka." Saran Sakumo. Sakuya tersenyum senang.

"Terima kasih, Sakumo. Kau.. kau sangat membantu." Kata Sakuya senang. Hingga air matanya menetes karena bahagia.

"Ya.. ya.. Sama-sama." Sakumo juga ikut senang. Dia menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

.

.

"Hei, Kakashi.." Panggil Sakura. Namun yang dipanggil hanya diam tak bersuara.

Saat ini mereka telah kembali ke Ferrari merah kakashi. Karena tidak jadi makan, Kakashi membawa Sakura berputar-putar di jalanan Shibuya selama sejam-an. Sekarang tujuan mereka adalah kembali pulang.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau maskermu itu tidak boleh dicopot." Kata Sakura bernada menyesal. Sudah sejam dia didiamkan oleh Kakashi.

"Yah, tidak masalah kalau kau ingin melihatku tanpa masker." Jawab Kakashi setelah lama mendiamkan Sakura. Sakura terkejut melihat Kakashi tiba-tiba bicara.

"Benarkah? Aku boleh melihatnya?" Tanya Sakura gembira.

"Yah, itu kalau kau berani menghadapi resiko yang besar." Kata Kakashi seperti menantang Sakura. Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Maksudnya apa?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum dan menepikan mobilnya di tepi jalan.

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu?" Kakashi balas menanyai Sakura. Sakura mengangguk mantap. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu wajah seperti apa yang ada dibalik masker Kakashi.

Kakashi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura dan membuat Sakura sedikit berdebar. Sakura mundur, tapi badannya sudah menyentuh jok mobil. Kakashi semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka hingga bibir Kakashi yang tertutup masker sesenti lagi akan menyentuh bibir mungil Sakura.

'CUP' Kakashi menyentuh bibir Sakura dengan cepatnya. Sakura mematung karena ciuman pertamanya direbut. Sedangkan Kakashi sudah kembali ke kemudinya dan menjalankan mobilnya menuju rumah Sakura. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sakura hanya terdiam dengan posisi yang sama seperti saat dia dicium Kakashi.

~T.B.C~

(A/N) Huufft akhirnya berhasil mengerjakan yg satu ini super kilat. Biasanya berhari-hari.. skrg 6 jam… gak nyangka yg ngereview cepet juga.. baiklah.. ak akn brusaha updet fic ini cepet..

**cankcorankgituloe: **okey, yolaa.. yg kumaksud publish ulang bukan fanfic ini, tpi fanfic-ku yng Silvery Butterflies.. trims reviewnya.

**Aiko Saki: **ok... ni super kilat.. hehee.. trims..

**EvilKyu Cassielf: **hahaha.. yah, liburan tahun ni super gak enak.. masak liburan diisi belajar.. gak banget, ya kan? dia jenius dan butuh prhitungan? trus knapa dia bsa ketangkep orochimaru? #kakashi: kmu kira ak gak jenius, apa? (diraikiri) hahaha... thx review..

**Mikaela Williams: **baik, ak akn brusaha.. trims reviewnyaa..

**Animea Lover Ya-ha: **oke.. menunggu update? penantianmu berakhir sudah krn chp 2 sudah datang.. ye..heii.. trims reviewnya..

**Lhyn hatake: **iya, kak.. hehe... ak cma bsa bkin yg kakasaku.. hehee.. ni dah apdet kak.. trims reviewnya..

yaa.. thanks to silent reader n **cankcorankgituloe, **Aiko Saki, **EvilKyu Cassielf, **Mikaela Williams, **Animea Lover Ya-ha, and **Lhyn hatake,************

silakan review sekenanya.. panjang pendek, flame non flame, pujian protesan, dkk akn dtrima senang hati...

********************akhir kata J.A.A... :D


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/****tidak semua chapter berisi l****emon**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor ndak lucu/dkk**

**Rate: M**

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 3 – Hatake dan Haruno**

Sakura sudah berdiri tepat di depan rumahnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya dari Kakashi yang terus memandangnya. Hatinya merasa dongkol karena Kakashi merebut ciuman pertamanya.

"Kenapa kau menciumku?" Tanya Sakura dengan ketusnya.

"Hahaha.. sudah kubilang, kalau ingin melihat isi maskerku, sangat beresiko," Jawab Kakashi dengan santainya.

"Tapi aku belum melihat wajahmu sesentipun!" Seru Sakura. Dia benar-benar marah dengan sikap santai Kakashi.

"Sudah kubilang resikonya besar. Aku akan melakukan itu kalau kau cuma berkeinginan saja. Kalau kau meminta lebih, aku akan melakukannya lebih dari yang kau mau." Kata Kakashi masih dengan gaya santainya. Sakura mengernyit heran. Dia tak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan Kakashi.

"Maksudmu apa?" Tanya Sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kakashi.

"Maksudku, kalau cuma berpikir untuk melihat wajah asliku, aku akan.." Kakashi menjeda perkataannya.

"Akan apa?" Tanya Sakura curiga. Kedua alisnya mengernyit lagi.

"Mencium-mu lagi.. mungkin," Jawab Kakashi dengan santai.

"Hahahaa.. Dasar tuan pervert! Hahahaa.." Sakura tertawa, dan..

'BHUGG' meninju dada Kakashi sedikit pelan tapi tetap terasa sakit bagi Kakashi.

'Ughh.. pukulannya..' Gumam Kakashi yang sedikit meringis.

"Baiklah, tuan pervert, makasih tumpangannya dan.. aku masih belum memberimu traktiran. Jadi kalau aku menraktirmu, kau harus makan!" Kata Sakura. Dia lupa dengan kejadian saat dia mengatakan tentang masker Kakashi di mobil. Raut wajah Kakashi berubah menjadi dingin.

"Eh, eh. Kau marah lagi?" Tanya Sakura saat Kakashi berbalik dan masuk kembali ke Ferrari merahnya.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku bosan dengan ajakanmu menraktirku." Kata Kakashi dengan wajah yang terlihat dingin pada Sakura. Sebenarnya dia hanya menggoda Sakura dengan berpura-pura marah dan ternyata benar-benar mengena ke Sakura. Sakura menjadi menyesal sekarang.

"Ma..maaf," Kata Sakura sambil menunduk. Kakashi tersenyum.

'Gadis ini benar-benar menarik sekali. Aku jadi menyukainya." Gumam Kakashi dalam hati.

"Bercanda.. aku tidak marah. Baiklah, untuk traktirannya kapan-kapan saja, ya." Kata Kakashi sambil menepuk kepala Sakura. Sakura menaikkan kepalanya.

"Ah, baiklah," katanya dengan tersenyum.

"Oh, ya. Kau punya ponsel? Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar nomor ponsel?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Untuk apa?"

"Yaah, sewaktu-waktu kalau aku perlu menghubungimu," Jawab Kakashi. Dia lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ia menyerahkan ponselnya pada Kakashi.

"Ini nomorku dan e-mail ku." Kata Sakura sambil mengembalikan ponselnya.

"Ya." Kakashi juga mengembalikan ponsel Sakura. Dia lalu menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura," Kata Kakashi.

"Sampai jumpa," Balas Sakura. Kakashi lalu menjalankan mobilnya menjauhi rumah Sakura. Sakura tersenyum melihat mobil Ferrari merah itu sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Dia lalu masuk ke rumahnya.

.

.

"Ibu, aku pulang," Kata Sakura sambil masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia mendapati ibunya sedang duduk termenung di meja makan. Sakura menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu kenapa disini? Ayo kembali ke kamar? Sudah minum obat belum?" Tanya Sakura. Sakuya memandang wajah putri tersayanganya dan menyentunya.

"Sudah, sayang. Sekarang ibu ingin istirahat. Tolong bantu ibu berdiri." Pinta Sakuya. Sakura menurutinya. Dia mengangkat perlahan badan ibunya dan memapahnya ke futon di kamarnya.

"Bagaimana temanmu? Katanya kau menraktirnya." Tanya Sakuya pada putrinya.

"Ya, aku menraktirnya ke restoran Konoha dengan steak buatanku. Tapi dia malah membelinya."

"Apa dia juga yang membelikanmu nasi goreng yang tadi malam?"

"Iya, bu." Jawab Sakura jujur. Sakuya tersenyum.

"Kau harus berterima kasih padanya. Dan cobalah menraktirnya di lain tempat. Mungkin seleranya ada di restoran lain." Saran Sakuya. Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sakuya.

"Ibu benar. Mungkin seleranya berbeda. Dia anak orang kaya. Mobilnya saja Ferrari. Mungkin dia merasa tersinggung karena yang membalas budinya adalah orang yang kurang mampu seperti kita." Kata Sakura ketika dia menyadari sesuatu tentang Kakashi.

"Jangan rendah diri begitu. Tak peduli orang kaya atau pun miskin, kebaikan harus dibalas juga dengan kebaikan. Mungkin dia saja yang sedang tidak berselera dengan tempat resotran yang kau pilih." Kata Sakuya menenangkan.

"Mungkin ibu benar. Tadi saja dia membungkus steak yang kubuat untuk dimakan di rumahnya."

"Pasti begitu, oh ya. Sakura, teman yang kamu traktir itu teman sekolahmu? Kenapa dia bisa mengendarai Ferrari? " Tanya Sakuya mengagetkan Sakura.

"Eh, itu.. sebenarnya, dia orang yang kutemui di kereta. Di menolongku saat akan menjadi korban maniak." Jelas Sakura yang akhirnya jujur pada ibunya.

"Pantas saja kau menraktirnya. Apa dia baik padamu?" Tanya Sakuya. Wajah Sakura berubah senang.

'Ya, dia baik sekali. Padahal aku menuduhnya maniak dan meninju perutnya tapi dia tidak marah padaku. Dia sudah menolongku dua kali." Jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum memikirkan Kakashi.

"Dua kali?" Tanya Sakuya.

"Ya, pertama di gerbong kereta. Yang kedua ketika aku dan Ino di kejar preman, dia membantu kami melarikan diri." Tambah Sakura. Sakuya melihat perubahan yang ada di diri Sakura seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta. Tapi Sakuya tidak ingin rencananya menikahkan Sakura dengan Kakashi rusak begitu saja karena orang yang belum ia tahu.

"Namanya siapa, Sakura?" Tanya Sakuya kemudian.

"Emm.. Kakashi." Jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba wajah ibunya berubah kaget.

'Jangan-jangan Sakura sudah bertemu dengan Kakashi anak Sakumo?' Tanya Sakuya dalam hati.

"Marganya siapa, nak?" Tanya Sakuya kemudian.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku lupa. Hakamaru?.. ah bukan.. Hakato? Tidak-tidak.. Ah ya! Hakate, bu! Namanya Kakashi Hakate." Jawab Sakura yakin. Wajah ibunya berubah kecewa. Sakura bertemu dengan Kakashi yang lain pikirnya.

"Ibu kenapa?" Tanya Sakura.

"Eh, tidak. Oh, ya Saku-chan. Apa kau menyukai Kakashi Hakate?" Tanya ibunya lagi. Wajah Sakura berubah merah.

"Emm.. sedikit, bu." Jawabnya malu. Sakuya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Sakura menyukai orang lain yang Sakuya tidak kenal.

"Sakura, berapa umur orang itu?"

"Entahlah, mungkin sekitar 28-an. Dia sudah bekerja, bu" Jawab Sakura. Sakuya terkejut dengan jawaban Sakura. Ada kesempatan untuk menjauhkan putrinya dengan Kakashi palsu.

"Pria dewasa berumur 28 tahun-an dan sudah bekerja. Ada kemungkinan dia sudah menikah, kan? Belum lagi katamu dia anak orang kaya. Anak orang kaya biasa dinikahkan disaat usia mereka masih muda. Kau harus menjauhi Kakashi Hakate itu, Sakura." Kata Sakuya.

"Ah, tapi.."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Ibu tak ingin kau berhubungan dengan Kakashi Hakate yang tidak ibu kenal. Mengerti?" Tanya Sakuya. Wajah Sakura berubah sedih.

"Mengerti, bu." Jawabnya. Dia segera beranjak dari futon ibunya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan makan siang. Ibu tunggu sebentar, ya." Kata Sakura. Dia segera meninggalkan ibunya dan pergi ke dapur. Sementara Sakuya menatap punggung Sakura dengan sedih.

'Maaf, Sakura. Kalau ayahmu tidak meninggal dan ibumu tidak sakit, mungkin akan kuizinkan kau berhubungan dengan Kakashi Hakate.' Gumam Sakuya dalam hati. Dia lalu mengambil ponselnya yang terselip di balik bantalnya. Sakuya lalu mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk dikirimkan ke Sakumo.

'Sakumo, bagaimana kalau kita pertemukan Sakura dan Kakashi hari Senin besok. Semakin cepat semakin baik, kan?' Beberapa menit kemudian, balasan masuk ke ponselnya.

'Aku ada rapat hari itu. Hari Rabu saja jam 2.00 di restoran Konoha.' Melihat balasan SMSnya, Sakuya berpikir.

'Baiklah. Aku setuju.'

.

.

Malam di keluarga Haruno tiba. Seperti biasa, Sakura memasak untuk makan malam dan ibunya membaca artikel kesehatan di meja makan.

"Uhuk..uhuk.." Sakuya terbatuk-batuk. Dadanya merasa sesak. Sakura yang mendengarnya segera menghampiri ibunya.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura. Sakuya tersenyum.

"Ibu baik-baik saja, Sakura.. uhuk... Kau melanjutkan masakanmu.. uhuk.. uhuk.. saja, ya.." Kata Sakuya sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Ibu sudah minum obat?" Tanya Sakura.

"Akan ibu minum setelah makan. Makannya, kau masaknya yang cepat."

"Baik, bu." Sakura segera merampungkan masakannya. Setelah selesai, Sakura menaruh peralatan makan di meja makan yang berukuran kecil itu. Setelah rapi, Sakuya menaruh artikelnya dan menghadap makanan.

"Bau-nya sedap. Pasti enak." Puji Sakuya pada Sakura saat melihat kare ayam buatan Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Yang masak, kan aku. Hehe…" Sakura senang ibunya memuji masakannya.

"Itadakimasu!" Seru mereka bersama-sama. Malam itu, keluarga Haruno menikmati makan malam mereka seperti biasa.

Sakura mengerjakan PRnya di meja makan. Dia sekalian menemani ibunya yang sedang merajut syal yang merupakan pengisi waktunya selama ia sakit. Sakuya bersandar pada dinding untuk menopang badannya. Tiba-tiba Sakuya teringat sesuatu. Dia menghentikan rajutannya dan memandang Sakura.

"Sakura," Panggilnya.

"Kemarilah, ibu ingin bicara." Pinta Sakuya. Sakura menghentikan pekerjaannya dan berjalan mendekati ibunya.

"Apa, bu?" Tanya Sakura. Sakuya terdiam memandang wajah putri tersayangnya.

"Maukah kau mendengarkan permintaan ibu?"

.

.

Mansion keluarga Hatake terlihat sedikit ramai. Itu karena para pelayannya sedang sibuk menyiapkan kedatangan tuan muda mereka. Mansion keluarga Hatake terlihat sepi semenjak Rika Hatake, nyonya besar keluarga Hatake meninggal karena sakit dan Kakashi, sebagai pewaris meninggalkan mansion untuk hidup mandiri.

Seorang pria muda berambut perak yang tak lain adalah Kakashi berjalan tegap memasuki ruangan utama mansion keluarganya. Dia terlihat kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Dia berharap mendapatkan e-mail dari Sakura setelah mendapatkan alamat e-mailnya, yang masuk malah e-mail dari ayahnya yang menyuruhnya pulang ke mansion karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Kakashi tahu, yang akan dibicarakan pasti tentang perjodohan.

"Mana ayah?" Tanya Kakashi ketika dia bertemu dengan Asuma.

"Ah, Sakumo-sama sedang ada di kantornya. Beliau meminta Tuan Muda untuk menemuinya saat jam makan malam," Kata Asuma dengan sopan.

"Baiklah," Kakashi segera berbalik. Dia berjalan ke kamar lamanya. Kamar yang sudah ia tempati selama bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

'KRIIEETT..' Kakashi membuka pintu kamarnya. Ia masuk dan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tatanan yang masih sama seperti yang dulu. Baunya pun masih sama.

Kakashi merebahkan badannya di ranjang berukuran King size miliknya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya sambil membayangkan sosok gadis cantik berambut pink yang menarik hatinya.

"Sa..ku..ra.." Gumamnya. Dia memikirkan bagaimana Sakura memandangnya sama seperti ia memandang pria lain. Sakura begitu berbeda dengan gadis biasa. Dia anak yatim yang berbakti pada ibunya. Dia juga kuat dan pintar memasak. Steak ayam saus jerus buatan Sakura benar-benar mengenyangkan perutnya. Dan sekarang bayang-bayang Sakura memutari kepalanya.

'TOK..TOK', "Kakashi-sama, Sakumo-sama sudah menunggu anda di ruang makan." Kata-kata Asuma dari balik pintu kamar Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan Kakashi tentang Sakura.

"Ah, ya. Tunggu sebentar." Kakashi beranjak dari ranjangnya lalu merapikan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

.

Kakashi sudah sampai di ruang makan mansion Hatake. Ruangan yang panjang dan besar dipenuhi dengan meja dinner yang panjang dan deretan kursi. Di atas meja tersebut ada lampu-lampu yang terbuat dari Kristal berbagai macam warna. Patung ksatria eropa dengan baju zirahnya berdiri tegak di sudut ruangan. Dekorasi yang benar-benar ala kerajaan eropa. Yang mendesainnya adalah ibu Kakashi, Rika Hatake.

Kakashi tampak bosan melihat meja makan panjang kesukaan ibunya itu. Meja makan itu untuk keluarga besar seperti keluarga kerajaan. Tapi keluarganya tidak besar. Hanya.. kaya. Dulu, Kakashi selalu memilih duduk di kursi nomor satu di sebelah kanan kursi utama, kursi ayahnya agar bisa memandangi wajah cantik ibunya. Tapi sekarang, ibunya sudah tiada dan dia bingung memilih kursi yang mana.

"Ng.. Kakashi?" Kata Sakumo. Dia menyuapi sesendok kuah dari spagetinya sambil memandang Kakashi.

"Ya, ayah?"

"Kau yakin tidak duduk di dekat ayah seperti biasa?"

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau tahu? Makan sambil bicara dengan jarak 10 meter itu tidak menyenangkan, lho." Kata Sakumo sweetdrop. Sedangkan Kakashi hanya memandang ayahnya santai.

"Kau menghindari ayahmu?" Tanya Sakumo kemudian. Kakashi terdiam untuk menjawabnya.

"Kalau ini tentang perjodohan, iya." Jawabnya santai.

"Haaaaah.." Sakumo menghela nafas panjang. Sedangkan Kakashi merasa sedikit puas ayahnya menghela nafas sepanjang itu.

"Kakashi, umurmu sudah 28 tahun. Sudah seharusnya kamu menikah dan memberiku cucu." Seru Sakumo sedikit keras agar Kakashi bisa mendengarkannya.

"Tapi aku sudah punya orang yang kucintai, ayah." Jawab Kakashi. Sakumo terkejut. Dia khawatir rencananya dan Sakuya akan gagal karena Kakashi sudah memiliki orang yang disukai.

"Siapa? Teman seperusahaan?" Tanya Sakumo curiga.

"Bukan. Aku mengenalnya di kereta. Anaknya manis. Dia bersekolah di Perguruan Konoha. Dia kuat dan pintar memasak. Namanya Sakura." Jelas Kakashi. Dia terlihat senang menceritakan Sakura dan itu langsung terbaca oleh Sakumo. Tapi Sakumo terkejut. Nama gadis itu sama seperti nama putri Sakuya.

"Sakura siapa?" Tanya Sakumo curiga. Dia berharap Kakashi sudah bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Hmm.. aku lupa marganya. Harumaru?.. tidak.. Harufujin? Bukan.. oh, ya. Harumo. Sakura Harumo." Jawab Kakashi dengan tegasnya. Ayahnya jadi kecewa karena yang ditemui Kakashi bukan Sakura putri Sakuya.

"Tinggalkan Sakura Harumo-mu itu." Kata Sakumo dengan tegas. Kakashi menatap tajam mata ayahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkan gadis yang kusayangi?" Tanya Kakashi tegas.

"Karena pernikahanmu ini berhubungan dengan sahabatku, kau tahu, kan? Sakuya Haruno." Jawab Sakumo tak kalah tegasnya. Kakashi mengernyit marah.

"Hidupku tak ada hubungannya dengan Sakuya Haruno. Kau minta aku untuk menikahi sahabatmu yang umurnya hampir sama denganmu itu?" Tanya Kakashi marah.

"Bukan Sakuya. Tapi putrinya. Sakuya terkena leukemia kronis semenjak suaminya meninggal. Aku sudah membujuknya berulang kali untuk berobat. Aku-pun berniat membantu pengobatannya. Tapi dia selalu menolak dengan alasan tidak mau meninggalkan putrinya. Hari ini dia mengatakan ingin menyetujui saranku itu. Tapi dengan syarat menikahkan putrinya denganmu."

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena hanya kaulah yang dikenal Sakuya. Dia tidak bisa mempercayakan putrinya pada pria lain yang tidak di kenalnya. Dia ingin putri-nya dijaga oleh seorang pria dewasa yang sudah bekerja. Dan itu kamu." Jelas Sakumo.

"Katamu pernikahan? Kenapa harus menikah?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sakuya hanya ingin putrinya berada disisi orang yang ia percaya dan terus menjaga putrinya selamanya jika Sakuya meninggal." Jelas Sakumo. Raut wajah Kakashi berubah marah.

"Kau bilang selamanya? Lalu bagaimana dengan hidupku? Kau suruh aku menikahi orang yang tak ku cintai?" teriak Kakashi. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang. Sakumo mengetahui respon negatif putranya. Dia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati Kakashi. Setelah tepat di depan putranya, Sakumo bertekuk lutut di hadapan putranya dan disaksikan pelayan-pelayan yang ada di ruang makan itu dengan terkejut.

"Kumohon, Kakashi. Ini permintaanku seumur hidup. Sakuya adalah orang yang pernah kucintai. Dia cinta pertamaku dan kau tahu itu. Sekarang dia sedang berjuang melawan sakitnya. Aku sendiri juga tidak mau kebahagiaanmu di rebut karena harus menjaga putri tercintanya. Tapi, ini satu-satunya cara agar dia mau menjalani terapi." Kata Sakumo sambil menunduk. Kakashi terdiam memandang ayahnya. Dia juga merasa kasihan pada Sakuya. Sakuya seperti ibu baginya.

"Baiklah." Kata Kakashi kemudian. Kepala Sakumo terangkat dan Kakashi membantunya berdiri.

"Aku akan menikahi anaknya. Dengan syarat, sampai Sakuya sembuh. Maka dari itu, kau harus menyembuhkan Sakuya!" Sakumo terkejut mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Hatinya lega sekali rencananya dan Sakuya hampir berhasil. Sakumo memeluk putra semata wayangnya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Kakashi.. terima kasih.." Sakumo menepuk bahu putranya. Kakashi memandang Sakumo dengan perasaan sakit.

"Oh, ya Kakashi," kata Sakumo sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Apa lagi?"

"Besok Rabu jam dua siang kita ke Konoha Restaurant. Besok Sakuya akan mengenalkan putrinya pada kita. Tidak ada meeting, kan pada hari itu?" Tanya Sakumo. Kakashi menjawabnya dengan menggeleng. Sakumo senang dan menepuk bahu putranya.

"Bagus. Persiapkanlah dengan baik. Hari ini kau menginap di rumah saja." Kata Sakumo. Sakumo lalu meninggalkan putranya sendirian di rumah makan panjang. Sedangkan Kakashi memandang punggung ayahnya yang semakin menjauh. Kakashi lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mencari kontak Sakura.

"Sa..ku..ra.." Gumam Kakashi sedih.

"Tunggulah sampai ini semua berakhir. Setelah itu, aku akan mengejarmu."

.

.

"Begitu, Sakura. Kau mau, kan? Memenuhi permintaan ibu?" Tanya Sakuya pada putrinya. Sakura menunduk sedih.

"Jadi, alasan ibu memintaku menjauhi Kakashi karena ingin menikahiku dengan anak paman Sakumo?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, nak. Kau tidak kan menolak, kan?" Tanya Sakuya. Dia khawatir putrinya akan menolak permintaannya itu.

"Padahal ibu tahu, aku menyukai Kakashi. Kenapa ibu memaksaku menikahi orang yang tak kucintai?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Air matanya perlahan menetes dari emerald indahnya.

"Maafkan ibu, nak. Kalau-pun ibu sehat, ibu akan menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Kakashi Hakate. Tapi, hanya anak Sakumo-lah yang bisa kupercaya. Tolong, ya Sakura. Ini demi ibumu." Kata Sakuya lirih. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya memandang emerald tua yang mirip dengan emeraldnya.

"Kenapa tak menungguku selesai sekolah, bu? Tiga bulan lagi aku akan lulus."

"Ibu tahu, nak. Tapi ibu tidak akan sempat. Ibu sudah tidak kuat lagi. Kamu mau menuruti permintaanku, kan?" Tanya Sakuya khawatir. Sakura terdiam dan mengernyitkan kedua alisnya.

"Kalau ini yang terbaik bagi kita aku akan menuruti ibu. Aku akan menikah dengan putra paman Sakumo. Pria yang sudah ditentukan ibu," Kata Sakura. Mata Sakuya membulat karena gembira. Dia segera memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

"Tapi ibu harus berjanji padaku. Ibu harus sehat. Ibu harus berjuang melawan penyakit ini. Ya?" Pinta Sakura pada ibunya. Sakuya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ya, tentu saja. Ibu akan berjuang. Terima kasih, Sakura.. terima kasih.." Kata Sakuya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sakura senang melihat ibunya bahgia. Namun, jauh di hatinya ada perasaan sakit tumbuh karena tak bisa bersama dengan orang yang disukainya.

"Oh, ya. Sakura, besok Rabu kau tak usah kerja, ya." Kata Sakuya sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa, bu?"

"Besok ibu ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan putra Sakumo, calon suamimu. Kau mau, kan?" Tanya Sakuya.

"Ya, bu. Aku mau." Sakura mengangguk. Sakuya-pun tersenyum senang.

"Persiapkan dengan baik, ya. Ibu ingin kau terlihat sangat cantik di hadapan putra Sakumo." Sakura mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Sekarang ibu mau tidur. Tolong bantu ibu berdiri." Pinta Sakuya. Sakura membantu Ibunya berdiri dan memapahnya ke futonnya.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, ya bu. Aku mau mempersiapkan untuk sekolah besok." Kata Sakura dan Sakuya mengangguk tanda setuju. Sakura menyelimuti ibunya dan Sakuya mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat lega.

Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya lalu meninggalkan kamar ibunya. Dia segera membereskan PRnya untuk melanjutkannya di kamarnya.

'GREEK' Sakura menutup pintu kamarnya. lalu berbaring di kamarnya. Ditatapnya langit-langit kamarnya yang hanya berluas tiga tatami sama seperti luas kamar ibunya.

"Kakashi, apa.. kita bisa bersama?"

~T.B.C~

(A/N) ngeliat review yg smakin btambh, jd smangat.. sbnernya thn baruan ku bwt u/ bkin fic ini ch 3.. udh slesei tepat jam 12.00… yg nyebelin tba" gak konek.. mw k warnet, tpi hujan… stelah intrnet rmah off krn rusk, akhrnya on jg malem".. BANZAAAAII!

**EvilKyu Cassielf: **Sama kalo gtu. Ak sndiriny jg ragu wkt mw bkin krakter saku d ff Fault of Destiny.. ak jg pngen kakasaku cpet merit.. ahaaa.. pngen liat adgan malam prtamany, ya.. khikhikhii.. trims review..

**Arai Kazura: **okelah, ch 4 update asap insya allah.. trims review..

**Cankcorankgituloe: **haha, gpp.. ch ni dah panjang, kan? Kalo silvery butterflies-ny gk tw updatenya kpan. Smntara hiatus dlu… ak lag pngen fokus sma fic ni & Fault of Destiny. O, ya.. panggil kazu aj, ya.. kalo senpai, ak jd berasa tua.. hehee.. thx review..

**Aiko Saki: **hehe.. emg smangt bgt sih krn reviewnya lebh bnyk dr ff lain.. mksih reviewnya..

**Kaka: **ini kaka-shi, atw kaka yg lain? Hehe.. emg sih pastinya ad konflik prtngahan – akhir crita.. emg gak seru klo gak ad konflik.. tnggu aj, ya.. trims review..

**Ica Youichi-chan: **haha.. ak jga suka yg updatenya cpet.. trims review..

**Mikaela Wiliams: **ch ni dah pnjang, kan? Thx review..

**Onyx Emerald: **keren? Mksh ya.. trims reviewnya jga..

**Rizu Hatake-hime: **Eh? Fic ni bagus? Kok bsa, ya? Haha.. thx reviewnya..

**Animea Lover Ya-ha: **Aku hebat? Tentu aja.. (besar kepala – kepala membesar). Suka sama aku? Ak cewk lho.. kmu cewk ap cowk, hayoo.. iya, ya.. seandainya smw author serajin aku.. ak jga mnantikan romance & konflik.. tgu aj…

Thx to silent reader, kompi-ku yg sudah sepuh tpi msi brjaya, laptop asus accun, hp nokia 3120c, n,


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/****tidak semua chapter berisi l****emon**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor ndak lucu/dkk**

**Rate: **

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 4 – Sasuke Uchiha**

Jam pelajaran kosong di Perguruan Konoha. Sakura masuk ke ruang kelasnya dari toilet dengan keadaan malas. Karena dalam waktu dekat ini, dia akan segera menemui calon suaminya.

"Hei, jidat! Sedari tadi kulihat kau tak banyak bicara, ada apa?" Tanya Ino, sahabatnya ketika Sakura sampai di tempat duduknya.

"Eh, Ino,"

"Ada masalah apa? Kau tidak semangat seperti biasanya. Kau harus cerita!" Perintah Ino pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam. Dia bingung apakah ia akan menceritakannya pada Ino atau tidak. Kalaupun tidak, toh Ino juga akan tahu. Karena Ino juga bekerja di restoran tempat Sakura dan calon suaminya bertemu.

"Begini, ibuku mau menjalani rawat inap di rumah sakit." Kata Sakura. Ino terkejut senang.

"Benarkah? Bagus, dong! Sakuya-ba san akan segera sembuh. Lalu, apa yang kau khawatirkan?"

"Itulah masalahnya. Ibu mau berobat, tapi dengan syarat aku harus menikah dengan pria pilihannya." Jawab Sakura. Mulut Ino menganga lebar tak percaya yang dikatakan sahabat sejak kecilnya.

"Ap..APAAAA?" Ino berteriak hingga seluruh isi kelas memandanginya. Sakura segera menutup mulut Ino.

"I..Ino! Diamlah!" Perintah Sakura. Ino-pun menurut meskipun hatinya benar-benar penasaran.

"Kau harus menceritakannya padaku, Sakura! Penting!"Seru Ino.

"Iya, aku juga tahu ini penting. Baiklah, akan kuceritakan." Sakura menyerah. Ino kembali ke tempat duduknya yaitu di sebelah Sakura dan menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Begini,kau tahu, kan selama ini ibu selalu menolak kalau harus menjalani terapi. Itu karena ibu tidak bisa bersamaku kalau ibu di rumah sakit. Kemarin, ibu bilang dia akan menjalani terapi dengan syarat aku harus menikah dengan anak paman Sakumo, sahabat sejak kecil Ibuku. Karena hanya anaknyalah yang bisa dipercayai oleh ibu. Dia ingin ada yang bisa menjagaku jika ibu dirawat. Makanya aku harus menikah agar bisa tinggal dirumahnya."

"Lalu, kau tahu siapa yang akan dinikahkan denganmu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Jawab Sakura sambil menggeleng.

"Aduh, Sakura! Kau ini bagaimana? Calon suamimu sendiri kau tak tahu? Memangnya kau tidak bertanya pada Sakuya-ba san?" Tanya Ino lagi. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir dengan sahabatnya satu ini. Bagaimana bisa murid teladan Perguruan Konoha tidak segera menanyakan hal yang terpenting menyangkut hidupnya.

"Itu, karena aku terlalu memikirkan Kakashi." Kata Sakura membuat Ino terkejut.

"Ka..kashi? Kakashi Hatake? Orang yang kamu kira maniak itu?" Tanya Ino dan disertai dengan anggukan kepala Sakura.

"Nngg.. Namanya Kakashi Hatake, ya?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Ino sedikit cengo melihat sahabatnya ini.

"Kau tidak tahu nama lengkap Kakashi?" Ino balas bertanya. Sakura menggeleng menjawabnya.

"Adduhh, Sakura Haruno!" Seru Ino memegangi kepalanya.

"Kukira namanya Kakashi Hakate," Jawab Sakura dengan lugunya. Ino memandang wajah cantik sahabatnya itu dengan perasaan aneh.

"Yang terpenting, kenapa kau malah memikirkan Kakashi, ha? Kau ini sebentar lagi juga pasti akan menikah, kan?" Kata Ino. Sakura terdiam dengan kata-kata Ino. Dalam hatinya juga membenarkan perkataan Ino. Dia pasti akan menikah juga. Tidak ada waktu untuk memikirkan pria yang baru dikenalnya kemarin.

"Mungkin aku sedikit tertarik dengannya. Kami bahkan jalan-jalan bersama dan bertukar kontak kemarin." Kata Sakura. Ino terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Kau bilang apa? Kalian kencan dan.."

"Bukan kencan, tapi jalan-jalan," Perkataan Ino disela Sakura.

"Ah, ya.. apalah maksudanya. Jalan-jalan dan bertukar kontak? Kenapa aku tak kau beri tahu, ha?" Seru Ino sedikit marah.

"Maaf, keadaan ini terlalu cepat bagiku." Sakura menunduk sedikit. Dia agak menyesal tidak menceritaknnya langsung pada Ino.

"Dan lagi kau bilang sedikit tertarik dengannya? Dia orang asing yang baru kau kenal kemarin. Bagaimana kalau kau ditipu olehnya?" Kata Ino menasehati dan Sakura segera menyadarinya.

"Maaf, Ino."

"Sini, mana ponselmu?" Tanya Ino. Sakura mengernyit heran tapi dikeluarkannya ponselnya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja menghapus kontak Kakashi! Dia orang asing yang tidak kau kenal identitasnya. Menurutku kau lebih baik menyetujui permintaan ibumu saja." Kata Ino sambil menyambar ponsel Sakura dari tangannya. Dengan cepat jari-jari lentik milik pacar Shikamaru si mantan ketua OSIS itu bergerak menekan tombol kontak Kakashi dan menghapusnya.

"Kenapa di hapus?" Tanya Sakura sebal.

"Sakura, tidak baik kau berhubungan dengan orang yang tidak dikenal!"

"Aku tahu, tapi.."

"Tapi apa? Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan! Sekarang apa rencanamu? Kau akan menikah, kan?" Kata Ino yang dengan cepat membelokkan topik mereka. Sakura terdiam mendengar peertanyaan sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja menyetujui permintaan ibuku. Kalau ini cara untuk menyembuhkannya tak ada pilihan lain, kan? Apalagi paman Sakumo, calon mertuaku itu berjanji akan membiayai seluruh pengobatan ibuku sampai ibu sembuh." Kata Sakura jujur.

Seorang guru aneh berbaju ketat dan berpotongan bob masuk untuk mengajar pelajaran senam lantai pada jam itu. Murid-murid segera duduk di kursinya dan mendengarkan pelajarannya meskipun bosan dengan kata-kata 'Semangat Muda'-nya itu. Kecuali murid yang berpenampilan sama dengannya. Sakura dan Ino tidak memperhatikan guru aneh itu dan meneruskan pembicaraan mereka.

"Apakah kau tidak curiga dengan calon suamimu?" Tanya Ino sedikit berbisik. Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Curiga gimana?" balas Sakura bertanya. Ino terdiam untuk mencerna pertanyaannya.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata calon suamimu adalah pria berumur 30 tahunan lebih yang berwajah jelek, gendut, maniak, mesum, pedofil, yang punya kelainan dan semacamnya?" Pertanyaan Ino membuat Sakura terkejut. Mungkin yang dikatakan Ino ada benarnya. Bagaimana kalau calon suaminya adalah pria yang seperti yang dikatakan Ino? Bulu kuduk Sakura jadi merinding.

"Sakura? Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ino menyadarkan Sakura.

"Ah, tidak. Bagaimana kalau yang kau katakan benar, Ino? Aku, jadi takut.." Kata Sakura sambil memandang kebawah. Ino seakan-akan mengerti perasaan Sakura. Dia-pun memeluk Sakura erat.

"Sakura, kau harus kuat! Kalau suamimu berniat mesum padamu, hajar saja dia dengan 'SHANNAROO'-mu! Dan lagi, tenang saja! Kan ada aku, disini!" Serunya. Sakura tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Ya, terima kasih Ino," Sakura balas memeluk Ino. Sedangkan teman-teman sekelas dan guru aneh mereka, tampak mengernyit heran dengan kelakuan kedua sahabat itu.

.

.

Istirahat kedua di Perguruan Konoha. Murid-murid keluar dari kelas dan pergi kemanapun saja asal bukan kelas. Bagi murid Perguruan Konoha, kelas mereka bagaikan penjara yang membosankan. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino. Mereka segera pergi keluar dari kelas menuju kantin untuk makan.

"KYAAAA.." Terdengar teriakan para gadis-gadis. Sakira dan Ino menoleh ke belakang asal suara.

Sesosok pemuda berambut raven yang memasang wajah malas diikuti dengan sekelompok para gadis murid Perguruan Konoha yang mengelu-elukan namanya berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Ino. Sakura dan Ino mengernyit heran dengan tingkah para gadis itu.

"SASUKEE-KUUNN!" seru gadis-gadis itu. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas panjang dan memandang entah kemana dengan pandangan yang seakan mengatakan, 'Kapan hidupku yang membosankan ini berakhir?'

"Minggir, cewek jelek! Sasuke-kun mau lewat!" Seru salah satu gadis itu mendorong Sakura. Dia membuatkan jalan untuk Sasuke. Sakura terdorong dan hampir jatuh kalau saja tangan kuat Sasuke tidak menahannya dengan cepat.

Sasuke memandang wajah cantik Sakura yang berjarak sekitar lima senti dari wajahnya. Saat melihat Sakura, entah kenapa dadanya berdegup kencang. Sasuke merasa sengatan listrik panas menjalar di setiap sisi pipinya dan memunculkan semburat merah kecil di pipinya. Sasuke-pun memberdirikan Sakura dan merapikan pakaian Sakura. Sakura, Ino dan para fans girl Sasuke keheranan melihat tingkah Sasuke.

"Kau kenal Sasuke Uchiha?" Tanya Ino sambil berbisik dan di jawab oleh Sakura dengan gelengan kepalanya.

"Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" Tanya Sasuke pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura hanya diam saja. Dia kira Sasuke bertanya pada Ino.

"Hei, kutanya diam saja! Siapa namamu? Kelas berapa?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura tersadar dia yang ditanyai.

"Eh, aku?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat. Sakura bingung dengan maksud kata 'hn' Sasuke. Tapi dia menjawab saja untuk amannya.

"Sakura Haruno. Kelas 3-1." Jawab Sakura. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Sakura menyambutnya otomatis.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Kelas 3-2. Salam kenal." Kata Sasuke. Tiba-tiba wajah para fans girl Sasuke berubah marah pada Sakura. Sasuke sadar dia hanya akan mengganggu Sakura karena fans girlnya. Akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura," Kata Sasuke yang pergi sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Sakura dan Ino melihat para fans girl Sasuke trus mendeathglarenya meskipun mereka semakin menjauh. Ino memandang Sakura penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau harus ceritakan padaku yang satu ini. Bagaimana bisa kau berkenalan dengan Sasuke?" Tanya Ino penuh selidik.

"Aku tidak tahu, Ino. Kau tahu sendiri, kan bagaimana ini terjadi?" Jawab Sakura balik bertanya.

"Haaah.. enak sekali kau Saku-chan. Sudah pintar, cantik pula. Sampai menarik hati pria tertampan se Perguruan." Seru Ino.

"Eh? Dia tampan, ya? Trus kenapa kamu kenal dia sementara aku tidak?" tanya Sakura. Alis Ino naik sebelah memandang sahabatnya.

"Kamu nggak tahu Sasuke Uchiha? Ya ampun, Jidatt! Apa saja yang sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Ino.

"Memang apa yang sudah kulakukan?" Tanya Sakura dengan polosnya. Ino merasa bosan dengan pembicaraan yang aneh ini.

"Sudahlah, lupakan! Tiba-tiba saja hilang selera makanku! Ayo kita kembali ke perpus saja! Aku mau melihat Shikamaru rapat!" Seru Ino sambil berbalik arah menuju perpustakaan. Sakura-pun mengikuti Ino dari belakang.

.

.

Sasuke kembali dari kantin membawa sepotong roti di mulutnya. Gadis-gadis fans girlnya masih saja mengikutinya sedangkan dia hanya menganggap mereka angin lalu. Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan gadis bernama Sakura yang membuat dirinya merasa aneh. Dia berhenti tiba-tiba dan para fans girlnya juga ikut berhenti.

"Hei, kalian!" Panggil Sasuke pada fans girlnya. Mereka langsung bersemu ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggil mereka.

"I..iya, Sasuke-kun?"

"Kalau kalian bertemu seseorang dan kalian merasa sedikit panas ketika melihat wajahnya, itu tandanya apa?" Tanya Sasuke pada fans girlnya. Fans girl Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun merasakan hal itu pada kami?" Tanya salah satu fans girlnya.

"Tidak." Jawab Sasuke singkat dan disertai dengan rasa kecewa para fansnya.

"Apa Sasuke-kun merasakannya pada anak bernama Sakura Haruno itu?" Tanya fans girlnya yang lain. Sasuke ingin mengakuinya, tapi dia tak ingin membuat Sakura dalam masalah. Dia pernah mendengar kabar kalau fans girlnya ini sangat buas dan kejam. Kakak iparnya saja pernah hampir terluka oleh fans girlnya karena mereka pernah terlihat bersama di sekolah.

"Bukan gadis itu." Kata Sasuke kemudian ia melanjutkan jalannya menuju kelasnya, kelas 3-2.

"Oh, ya." Ucap Sasuke dan berhenti tiba-tiba. Dia lalu berbalik menghadap seluruh para fans girlnya.

"Kalian jangan mengikutiku lagi!" seru Sasuke dan membuat wajah seluruh para fans girlnya menjadi kecewa.

"Ke.. kenapa?" Tanya seorang fans girlnya.

"Aku tidak suka."

"Kalaupun begitu, kami akan tetap bersamamu, Sasuke-kun!" Tambah seorang fans girl lain dan disertai anggukan seluruh fans girl.

"Hhhh, kalian ini benar-benar merepotkanku. Kalau sampai mati pun kalian mengikutiku, aku tetap tidak akan peduli pada kalian. Aku tak pernah menginginkan kalian menjadi pengikutku. Fans girl ini terbentuk bukan keinginanku dan tidak ada untungnya sama sekali denganku. Pergilah!" Seru Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan para fans girlnya yang kecewa.

Sasuke lalu kembali ke kelasnya. Dia mendengus kesal karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban pertanyaannya dari fans-fans anehnya.

"Mungkin Naruto dan Hinata tahu apa ini." Gumamnya. Sasuke lalu mencari sosok berambut durian pirang dan indigo panjang teman sekelasnya.

"Hei, Naruto!" Panggil Sasuke saat ia melihat Naruto masuk kelas dengan menggandeng Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang mendekati Sasuke.

"Aku mau tanya pada kalian."

"Tanya apa?"

"Kalau kau merasa panas saat memandang wajah seorang wanita dan dadamu berdegup kencang, itu tandanya apa?" tanya Sasuke. Naruto dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Sesaat kemudian mereka tertawa. Sasuke tidak tahu karena apa mereka tertawa dan menertawakan apa, tapi Sasuke merasa mereka sedang menertawakan dirinya.

"Kau jatuh cinta pada siapa, teme?" Tanya Naruto penuh selidik. Wajah Sasuke tiba-tiba merah dan semakin membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Aku tidak jatuh cinta, dobe!" Dengus Sasuke kesal. Dia tak menyangka jawaban dari perasaan anehnya adalah jatuh cinta.

"Apakah Sasuke-kun baru pertama kali melihatnya?" Tanya Hinata dengan lancarnya. Memang hanya dengan Naruto saja dia gugup. Sasuke menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Berarti kau love at the first sight, ya?" Tanya Naruto menebak. Sasuke mendelik memandang Naruto.

"Kalau memang seperti itu, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Sasuke. Dia memang tidak ahli dalam hal cinta dan perempuan. Beda sekali dengan sahabatnya, Naruto yang sudah berpacaran dengan Hinata sejak kecil.

"Tentu saja tembak dia!" Seru Naruto. Wajah Sasuke berubah kaget.

"Kau suruh aku menembak cewek yang baru bertemu sekali dan belum mengenalnya?" Tanya Sasuke tampak marah.

"Lalu kau mau apa? Menunggu sampai kita lulus? Dia keburu hilang, tau!" Seru Naruto. Sasuke terdiam mendengar jawaban sahabatnya. Dia lalu segera beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Sakura Haruno, 3-1." Gumamnya sambil mengingat wajah Sakura. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menemui Sakura di kelasnya karena ia ingin melakukan sesuatu.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino kembali dari perpustakaan. Ino terlihat senang sekali setelah melihat Shikamaru sibuk di sana. Padahal mereka sekelas dan pastinya mereka sering bertemu. Ino ini cewek yang mudah kangen. Kalau belum melihat Shikamaru, rasanya belum tenang

Tak jauh dari kelas mereka, terlihat banyak kerumunan gadis-gadis yang ada di depan kelas mereka. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Ada apa dengan kelas mereka? Mereka-pun berlari mendekati kelas dengan murid terpintar se Perguruan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura pada seseorang yang nampaknya dari kelas lain.

"Sasuke Uchiha datang dan mencari anak bernama Sakura Haruno." Jawabnya. Sakura dan Ino terkejut. Untuk apa Sasuke datang dan mencari Sakura. Tampak di dalam kelas, Sasuke sedang berbicara dengan Neji, si ketua kelas.

Tiba-tiba Neji memandang keluar kelas dan pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Sakura yang tepat di depan kelas. Pandangan Neji yang ke belakang Sasuke segera di sadari Sasuke. Dia berbalik dan melihat Sakura. Segera saja dia menghampiri Sakura. Anak-anak yang ada disana terkejut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba datang menghampiri.

'Gyut,' Sasuke menggandeng tangan Sakura dan membawanya pergi entah kemana. Sakura terkejut dengan Sasuke.

"Aku pinjam Haruno sebentar, ya." Kata Sasuke pada Ino. Ino terkejut luar biasa.

"HEEHH? Mau kau bawa kemana Sakura?" Tanya Ino sedikit berteriak. Tapi tidak di jawab Sasuke. Anak-anak yang masih di depan kelas hanya mematung melihat cowok paling popular se perguruan menggandeng cewek teladan se perguruan.

.

.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke sebuah koridor kelas 2 yang sepi. Kelas 2 diliburkan karena ada karya wisata ke kota Oto. Sehingga tidak ada seorang-pun yang akan melewati koridor kelas 2.

"Ng, Sasuke-kun, kenapa membawaku ke sini?" Tanya Sakura. Sasuke terdiam.

"Bisa minta nomormu?" Tanya Sasuke langsung. Sakura terkejut.

"U..untuk apa?" Sakura balas bertanya.

"Ya bukan apa-apa. Hanya ingin kenalan denganmu saja." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura terdiam berpikir apakah akan memberikan nomornya atau tidak.

"Ng, baiklah. Mana ponselmu?" Tanya Sakura.

Sasuke segera merogoh ponselnya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Dia segera mengetikkan 12 nomor ponselnya pada ponsel Sasuke. Setelah memberi nama dan men-save-nya, Sakura mengembalikan ponsel Sasuke. Sasuke mengecek kontak Sakura dan tersenyum. Dia segera memasukkan ponselnya ke sakunya lagi.

"Ada waktu besok malam? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Kata Sasuke. Sakura terkejut karena Sasuke mendekatinya dengan sangat cepat.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak boleh keluar malam." Jawab Sakura. Ibu Sakura memang melarangnya untuk pergi di malam hari tanpa orang yang dikenal ibunya.

"Kalau begitu sepulang sekolah bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke. Sepertinya dia benar-benar memaksakan keinginannya pada Sakura.

"Sepulang sekolah aku ada pekerjaan." Kata Sakura. Dia mencoba menghindari pendekatan Sasuke.

"Hari apa kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku bekerja setiap hari sepulang sekolah sampai jam 6.30 dan setelah itu, aku harus segera pulang karena Ibuku menungguku dirumah." Kata Sakura. Sasuke terkejut mendengar kegiatan Sakura setiap hari. Dia menghela nafas panjang lalu tersenyum. Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan gadis ini.

"Kalau aku meminjammu lima menit sepulang sekolah besok, bisa, kan?" Tanya Sasuke. Alis Sakura naik sebelah.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu." Kata Sasuke. Sakura berpikir sedikit apakah ia akan telat bekerja?

"Baiklah, lima menit saja, ya." Kata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum pada Sakura dengan niat membuat Sakura terpesona. Namun senyum itu hanya ditanggapi Sakura biasa saja.

"Sampai jumpa besok." Sakura lalu beranjak pergi dari tempatnya meninggalkan Sasuke dan pergi ke kelasnya.

.

'GREEK' pintu ruang kelas di buka Sakura. Dan segera saja seluruh teman sekelasnya memandangnya heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Sakura.

'SREET..' Ino segera menarik tangan Sakura.

"Apa yang di lakukan Sasuke padamu?" Tanya Ino.

"Sasuke tidak melakukan apa-apa padaku." Kata Sakura berbohong karena Ino menanyainya di depan seluruh teman sekelasnya. Dia hanya ingin mengatakannya pada Ino, sahabat satu-satunya.

"Lalu, kenapa dia tiba-tiba membawamu begitu?" Tanya Ino semakin dalam. Dia tidak peka sekali kalau Sakura ingin membicarakannya berdua dengannya. Sakura menjadi sedikit marah dengan ketidakpekaan Ino. Dia segera menarik tangan Ino dan membisikinya.

"Akan kukatakan saat pulang nanti. Oke?" Bisik Sakura dan di jawab dengan anggukan kepala Ino.

"Ada apa ini? Cepat kembali ke kursi kalian!" Seru seseorang di balik mereka. Ternyata seorang guru berambut coklat bernama Yamato. Dia membawa beberapa buku tebal berjudulkan 'KIMIA'. Seluruh anak segera duduk kembali ke tempat masing-masing. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino.

.

.

"Sekarang katakan padaku apa yang terjadi!" perintah Ino. Saat Sakura akan menceritakannya, tiba-tiba datang Sasuke.

"Tempat kerjamu ke arah mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Arah Shibuya." Jawab Sakura jujur.

"Kalau begitu ayo bareng. Rumahku juga searah dengan tempat kerjamu." Ajak Sasuke dan membuat Ino terkejut lagi. Ino memandang Sakura khawatir.

"Maaf, tapi aku mau berangkat dengan temanku." Kata Sakura yang menolak ajakan Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke berubah sedikit kecewa.

"Ng, baiklah, sampai jumpa." Kata Sasuke kemudian. Dia lalu berjalan ke arah parkir sepeda motor kelas 3.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku tentangmu tadi!" Perintah Ino. Dia benar-benar merasa telah melewatkan berita hot dari artis ternama. Sakura terdiam sambil berjalan dan diikuti Ino.

"Tadi, Sasuke minta nomor ponselku."

"Haa? Nomor ponsel mu? Lalu kau berikan?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya, dia juga mengajakku ke belakang sekolah besok." Jawab Sakura. Ino mengernyit heran.

"Mengajakmu ke belakang sekolah? Kenapa?" Tanya Ino yang bingung.

"Entahlah, katanya cuma lima menit. Awalnya dia ingin mengajakku ke suatu tempat besok malam. Tapi aku menolak karena ibu melarangku pergi keluar malam, dia mengajakku ke lain hari. Lalu aku bilang setiap hari aku bekerja dan akhirnya dia mengajakku besok sepulang sekolah." Jawab Sakura jujur. Ino terdiam tampak berpikir.

"Sakura, Sasuke pasti tertarik padamu." Kata Ino dan membuat Sakura terkejut.

"Kau pasti bercanda. Mana mungkin pria terpopuler se perguruan bisa tertarik dengan gadis miskin sepertiku." Kata Sakura rendah diri. Sekarang Ino yang terkejut sambil memandang Sakura.

"Ini serius, Sakura. Sasuke pasti tertarik padamu. Dia meminta nomor ponselmu dan mengajakmu ke belakang sekolah. Pasti dia ingin menyatakan cintanya padamu!" Seru Ino yakin.

"Hahahaa, Ino.. itu tidak mungkin!" Kata Sakura. Sakura hanya menganggapnya bercanda. Dia memang tidak ada ketertarikan pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Baiklah, ayo taruhan! Kalau aku menang, kau harus mengantarkanku shopping selama seminggu!" Seru Ino. Sakura menaikkan alisnya.

"Tidak, ah. Aku sibuk bekerja dan kau juga sama, kan Ino?" Kata Sakura. Bibir Ino merucut sebal.

"Ah, ya sudah. Tapi kau harus menceritakan kejadan besok, ya!" pinta Ino. Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya, Iya.."

.

.

Selasa, 25 April. 13.59

'TEEET…TEEET…TEEEEETT…' Bel pelajaran berakhir telah berbunyi. Menandakan waktu pulang bagi murid-murid Perguruan Konoha. Para murid segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka dan bersiap pulang. Tak terkecuali Sakura dan Ino.

"Sakura, kau harus janji menceritakannya padaku, ya!" Seru Ino saat Sakura sudah menenteng tasnya dan hampir pergi dari kelas. Sakura berbalik dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah!" Seru Sakura lalu segera pergi. Ino memandang Sakura dan tersenyum.

"Aku juga harus segera menyusulnya! Nggak seru kalau tidak melihatnya sendiri." Gumam Ino pada diri sendiri. Seorang murid berambut nanas hitam yang tak lain Shikamaru mendekati Ino dari belakang.

"Ayo pulang!" Ajak Shikamaru. Ino menoleh ke belakang.

"Ah, Shika. Kau juga harus ikut!" Ajak Ino. Shikamaru mengernyit heran.

"Kemana?" tanya Shikamaru tampak malas.

"Sudah, ikut saja! Kita juga jarang jalan bersama, kan?" Kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Shikamaru.

"Hhh.. Mendokusei!" Seru Shikamaru dengan tampang malasnya. Ino memandang wajah pacarnya dengan sedikit sebal.

"Kau tidak suka jalan bersama pacarmu? Ya sudah!" Kata Ino ketus sambil melepaskan gandengan tangannya pada Shikamaru lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Eh, hei, Ino! Kau marah?" Tanya Shikamaru dan berlari mengejar Ino. Ino tampak cuek saat Shikamaru menyusulnya.

"Maaf, Ino. Sudahlah, kuantarkan ke tempat yang kau mau." Kata Shikamaru menenangkan Ino. Wajah Ino berubah senang.

"Nah, begitu. Sekarang, ikut aku menemui Sakura." Kata Ino dan menarik Shikamaru sambil berlari.

"He.. hei, Ino! Tunggu!"

.

.

Seorang gadis SMU berambut pink yang tak lain adalah Sakura tampak menunggu seseorang. Wajahnya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencari seseorang. Tentu saja kalau bukan Sasuke.

'SRAK..SRAK..' Suara semak-semak bergemeresak membuat Sakura memandang semak itu.

"Mungkin hewan liar," Gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Namun, di balik semak itu, ada..

"Iiih.. Shika! Jangan banyak bergerak, dong! Sakura jadi mencurigai kita!" Seru Ino dengan berbisik pada Shikamaru. Badannya dan badan Shikamaru membungkuk menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di balik semak-semak.

"Hhh, Ino! Kenapa kau menyuruhku mengerjakan hal yang merepotkan begini?" Keluh Shikamaru. Dia benar-benar membenci hal yang merepotkan.

"Hihihi.. Shika, kau harus mencoba hal yang seperti ini sekali-sekali. Lagipula, kau kan yang mengatakan akan mengantarku ke tempat yang ku mau." Kata Ino yang senang melihat pacarnya itu sebal.

"Hhh, ya, ya.. Sekarang, jelaskan kenapa kita disini?" tanya Shikamaru sambil sedikit mengintip Sakura dari semak-semak. Tiba-tiba dari arah lain datang Sasuke menghampiri Sakura.

"Hei, ada Sasuke juga!" Seru Shikamaru dengan suara pelan. Ino terkejut. Dia segera mengambil beberapa batang tanaman lain dan menaikannya di atas kepalanya saat ia ikut mengintip.

"Coba lihat! Wah, iya! Dia datang!" Seru Ino yang ikut melihat Sasuke yang datang.

"Hei, cepat jelaskan padaku! Ada apa, ini?" Pinta Shikamaru.

"Diam dan lihat saja, Shika!" Kata Ino sedikit gusar karena pacarnya ini menjadi cerewet. Akhirnya Shikamaru menurut. Kedua pasangan ini melihat apa yang akan dilakukan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Sudah lama?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, baru saja." Jawab Sakura. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kenapa Sasuke ingin aku kemari?" Tanya Sakura to the point.

"Ngg.. sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Sasuke lalu ia terdiam sebentar.

"Hihihi.. dia pasti nembak Sakura!" Gumam Ino yakin. Shikamaru agak terkejut dengan yang dikatakan Ino.

"Apa? Sasuke menembak Sakura?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kau diam saja!" seru Ino.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Mungkin ini aneh, kita baru saja bertemu tapi aku merasakannya secepat ini." Kata Sasuke berbasa-basi. Ino yang masih di dalam semak-semak mendengus kesal karena Sasuke tak kunjung menembak Sakura.

"…" Sakura tetap diam dan mendengarkan Sasuke bicara.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" Kata Sasuke tiba-tiba. Hati Ino berdebar kencang karena prediksinya benar. Sedangkan Sakura terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sasuke. Dia hanya terdiam dan berpikir.

"Ayoo.. Sakura! Terima saja!" Seru Ino dengan sedikit pelan. Sedangkan Shikamaru tampaknya sudah bosan dan hanya mengamati saja.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun.." Kata Sakura kemudian. Ino dan Sasuke terkejut. Kedua hati mereka sama-sama berdebar menanti kalimat selanjutnya dari bibir Sakura.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berpacaran denganmu." Kata Sakura kemudian. Sasuke dan Ino lebih terkejut. Jika Sasuke merasa sakit hatinya, maka Ino akan..

"APPPPAAAAA? KAU MENOLAK COWOK TERPOPULER SE PERGURUAN?" …luar biasa terkejut dan keluar dari persembunyian. Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke Ino berbarengan.

"Kkau?" Sasuke melihat Ino dengan terkejut.

"Ino? Kenapa kamu disini?" Tanya Sakura. Ino jadi panas dingin karena mencari alasan.

"Eh.. uh.. itu.." gumamnya tak jelas. Shikamaru melihat dengan malas tingkah bodoh pacarnya itu.

"Ya, ampun.." Gumam Shikamaru yang pasrah melihat kelakuan Ino.

~T.B.C

(A/N) Hiiaaa.. akhirnya sampai c 4.. maap klo c ni pnjang bgt.. bnyk dialognya krn dlm otakku sdikit bgt deskrpsinya.. mklum, yaa..

Kakashi: kenapa aku gak muncul?

Kazu: Yaah, itu sih derita lu.. ()

Sasuke: kmarin ak mnta sasusaku d FoD c5 kan? kali ini hrus sasusaku! tnganku kbelet nyentuh sakura niih..(c 4 atw 5, y? ak lupa..)

Sakura: hiyaaa.. sasu mesuum.. (smbunyi kaka. sharingan kaka on, dan.. DHUUAARR.. prtmpuran kdua pmilik sharingan terjadi)

Kazu: No no no nooo… (prtarungan brhnti)

kakasakusasu: apa?

Kazu: for Naruto, ak ttp bkin kakasaku! [amaterasu sma sasuke]

Sakura: horeee! [meluk" kazu] ( kaka)

Karin: kpan ak kluarnya? [,]

kazu: gk tw, ya.. kpan", deeh..

shika: knapa ak dan ino malah kucing"an "? merepotkan!

ino: lah mauny dmana, shika? (shikamaru blushing sdikit)

Kazu: sudah"! ngpain kalian nongl dsini? Cpet msuk k komk Naruto lagi! (dpaksa masuk).

kembali ke giliran Kazu.. yg td biarin aj..

o, ya.. sbaiknya ini rate T atw M, ya? soalny gak bnyk yg isinya mature.. ap yg mature d jdikan sekuel aj? tolng reviewny ttg pndapt ini, ya..

Naah, skrg kta kmbali k balasan review.

**Aiko Saki: **Oke! Trims reviewnya..

**cankcorankgituloe: **klo yg lebh stlh mrka btmu prnikahn mrka, krn stlh it mrka jd lbh dkat.. (sktar c 5) baiklaah.. thx review..

**EvilKyu Cassielf:** mkin sakuya tdk prnah mncritakn ttg sakumo pd sakura.. yg sakura tw sakumo sahabat ibunya.. thx review..

**Rizu Hatake-hime: **iy.. kakasaku yg bner" seru jg langka bgt.. kalo gak naruhina, sasuhina, sasusaku.. bner, tuh.. drpda perang flame, mnding minggat..

iy.. pdhl wkt prknalan mrka brdua d ferrari kakashi, masing" pke marga, kan namanya? mkin krn wkt it suasana tegang krn masalh maniak, jd saling lupa.. thx review..

**Kebetulan nyasar: **oh, iy.. maap, ak emg rag wkt mw update chap ni.. msh ngrasa ad ksalahn.. thanks nasihatnya.. smg lebh baik lag..

**Animea Lover Ya-ha: **yah, ak kan cma justkid.. yaps, memng mndkati konflik, thx review..

thx to silent reader, kompi samsung p4, laptop asus accun, microsoft word 2007, flashdisk sandisk, istiraht prtma & kdua , dkk..

sampai jumpa...


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor ndak lucu/dkk**

**Rate: ****T**

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 5 - Penolakan**

Keempat murid Perguruan Konoha itu terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ino, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Sakura. Ino tampak pucat pasi. Sebenarnya keajadian ini hanya masalah biasa. Tapi karena dia terkejut, jadi terlihat tegang.

"Eh, uh… maaf Sakura. Nggak enak kalau aku tidak melihatnya sendiri, hehe.." Jawab Ino akhirnya dan wajahnya terlihat lega setelah jujur. Shikamaru menghela nafas melihat tingkah pacarnya itu.

"Ino, aku tunggu di parkiran motor, ya." Kata Shikamaru yang menyadari keberadaan dia di antara mereka bertiga. Ino hanya membiarkan pacarnya itu pergi.

"Sakura, sini!" Panggil Ino. Ino mengajak Sakura ke tempat lain untuk bicara berdua tapi masih di sekitar halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa kau menolak Sasuke? Aku tahu kau akan menikah, tapi setidaknya untuk berjaga-jaga kalau calon suamimu itu buruk rupa, kau bisa memakai Sasuke!" Seru Ino dengan berbisik agar Sasuke tidak terdengar. Tapi Sasuke tampaknya tidak peduli dengan Ino yang membisikki Sakura karena dia sedang melamun meratapi nasibnya yang ditolak Sakura secepat itu.

"Tapi itu akan menyakiti Sasuke, kalau dia tahu aku akan menikah," Kata Sakura dengan wajah merasa bersalah jika ia melakukan yang di katakan Ino.

"Memangnya kau yakin kalau calon suamimu tampan? Hm?" Ino mulai memprovokasi Sakura. Sakura jadi bingung apakah ia akan menolak Sasuke atau tidak. Jika ia menerima Sasuke dan Sasuke terluka jika tahu ia sudah menikah bagaimana?

"Tidak, Ino. Aku tetap akan menolaknya." Kata Sakura akhirnya memutuskan. Sakura lalu meninggalkan Ino dan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih melamun.

"Sasuke-kun," Panggilan Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tak bisa menerimamu," Kata Sakura penuh rasa bersalah. Baginya lebih baik Sasuke sakit sekarang dan mencari cinta baru dari pada sakit nanti tapi selamanya.

"Kenapa? Apakah kau sudah punya pacar? Beri tahu siapa, dan aku akan menyerah." Pinta Sasuke. Dia benar-benar tidak terima dengan penolakan Sakura. Sakura terdiam memikirkan jawaban untuk Sasuke. Apa yang harus dijawbanya? Masa Sakura harus menjawab kalau dia punya calon suami? Pacar? Tunangan? Sakura benar-benar bingung sekarang. Sakura terdiam lama sekali.

"Sakura, katakan alasan kau menolakku!"Pinta Sasuke sedikit lebih keras.

"Maaf, Sasuke-kun, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya." Kata Sakura dengan wajah bersalah. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa? Katakan saja!"

"Maaf, Sasuke! Maaf!" Sakura lalu membungkuk dan lari sambil menarik tangan Ino agar ikut dengannya.

"Sakura! Hei! Uuurghh!" Seru Sasuke gusar. Dia hanya bisa memandang Sakura yang berlari dari kejauhan dengan wajah yang sedih.

.

.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan ke luar sekolah melewati halaman depan Perguruan Konoha. Selama berjalan bersama Ino, Sakura hanya diam saja. Dia masih ragu apakah benar keputusannya menolak Sasuke? Ino malah memandang Sakura dengan pandangan iri.

"Jujur saja, Sakura," kata Ino memecahkan suasana hening diantara mereka. Sakura menoleh kearah Ino untuk mendengarkannya.

"Aku iri denganmu," kata Ino melanjutkan. Sakura mengernyit heran kearah sahabatnya.

"Iri?"

"Ya. Kau cantik, pintar, dan berbakat memasak. Cowok populer se perguruan terpesona padamu. Tapi kau malah menolaknya. Kau juga kuat. Aku sering sekali kau lindungi karena cowok-cowok yang menggodaku.," Sakura terdiam mendengar kata-kata Ino. Dia lalu tersenyum dan menggengam tangan Ino.

"Setiap orang memiliki kelebihannya masing-masing hanya saja terkadang tidak menyadarinya. Kau juga cantik. Cowok tidak akan menggoda cewek jelek, kan?" Ino sedikit tertawa mendengar kata Sakura.

" Kau juga pintar. Kau bisa masuk Perguruan Konoha dan menempati ranking 4 se Perguruan apa itu tidak pintar?" Tambah Sakura. Hati Ino menjadi senang karena Sakura memujinya.

'TIIN..TIINN..' suara klakson motor seseorang mengagetkan mereka. Sakura dan Ino berbalik dan mendapati Shikamaru dengan motornya.

"Hei, cepat naik!" Seru Shikamaru. Ino segera mendekati Shikamaru dan tampak membicarakan sesuatu sambil memandang Sakura.

"Sakura, mau bareng?" Tanya Ino. Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tak mau mengganggu kemesraan kalian berdua." Kata Sakura yang menyadari keberadaannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami duluan, ya," Ino menaiki motor Shikamaru di belakang. Shikamaru siap meng-gasnya.

"Hmm, hati-hati di jalan," Kata Sakura dan tersenyum saat mereka mendahuluinya.

Sakura lalu berjalan keluar sekolah melewati gerbang depan. Terlihat di halaman sekolah beberapa anak yang belum pulang dan masih di sekolah karena kegiatan klub.

'TIIN..TIIN..' Kali ini suara klakson mobil yang mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura berbalik dan mendapati mobil Ferrari merah yang dikenalnya.

"Yo, Sakura!" Sapa Kakashi dari dalam mobilnya. Sakura menghampiri mobil Kakashi.

"Kenapa kamu kemari?"

"Aku habis dari kantor. Karena kebetulan lewat sini, sekalian saja aku mengantarmu kerja." Sakura tersenyum mendengar alasan Kakashi. Dia segera membuka pintu mobil dan masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah mengencangkan sabuk pengaman, Kakashi segera melajukan ferrarinya. Dari kejauhan Sasuke melihat Sakura dalam Ferrari itu.

.

.

"Sakura!" panggil Ino setelah Sakura sampai di restoran Konoha. Kakashi sudah pulang. Dia memang hanya mengantar Sakura.

"Kenapa kamu bersama Kakashi lagi? Aku kan sudah menyuruhmu untuk tidak mendekati Kakashi lagi!" Ino marah-marah melihat Sakura datang dengan Kakashi.

"Ino, Kakashi cuma mengantarku. Memang kenapa?"

"Memang kenapa katamu? Kau akan menikah, Sakura."

"Terus kenapa? Kau menyuruhku menerima Sasuke tapi menolak Kakashi? Keduanya kan bukan orang yang kukenal."

"Bedanya, Sasuke itu jelas. Sedangkan Kakashi tidak jelas!" Sakura terdiam mendengar kata kata Ino.

"Ah, sudahlah Ino. Terserah aku mau memilih siapa," Kata Sakura kemudian. Dia lalu segera mengenakan baju kokinya dan ke dapur restoran. Ino hanya menghela nafas melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Ada apa? Sakura tampak aneh." tanya Jiraiya pada Ino dari belakang. Ino membalik badannya.

"Ah, bos, begini. Sakura di tembak seseorang di sekolah tapi menolaknya padahal cowoknya keren. Tapi dia malah menyukai orang asing yang tidak di kenalnya."

"Orang asing?"

"Ya, bos tahu? Kakashi Hatake, orang yang Sakura kira maniak itu.."

"Sakura menyukai Kakashi Hatake?" tanya Jiraiya lebih jelas dan Ino mengangguk menjawabnya.

"Lebih baik kau nasehati Sakura. Kakashi itu, punya calon istri dan dia akan menikah akhir bulan ini." Ino terkejut mendengar kata-kata dari bosnya itu.

"Benarkah, bos?"

"Ya,"

"Kenapa bos bisa tahu?" tanya Ino penasaran. Jiraiya menghela nafas.

"Kakashi itu, keponakanku."

.

.

'TOK..TOK' Sakura mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Jiraiya. Sekarang sudah waktunya ia pulang tapi Sakura harus membicarakan Sesutu dengan Jiraiya.

"Masuk," Jawab Jiraiya. Sakura membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jiraiya. Di depannya ada sebuah laptop menyala dan ia sedang fokus di dalamnya.

"Aku Sakura, sensei."Jiraiya menoleh ke Sakura begitu tahu Sakura yang masuk.

"Ada apa? Haruno?" Sakura mendekati meja Jiraiya.

"Begini, bolehkah aku ijin kerja besok?"

"Kenapa? Tak biasanya kau ijin kerja. Apa keadaan Sakuya memburuk?" tanya Jiraiya.

"Tidak, ibu baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, besok ada acara keluarga dan tempatnya di restoran ini. Jadi, bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja. Lebih baik kalau kau izin dari pada membolos kerja. Lagipula acaranya disini, kan? Selesai acara kau bisa langsung kerja." Jawab Jiraiya yang membuat Sakura lega.

"Terima kasih, sensei." Sakura membungkuk untuk menyatakan rasa terima kasihnya pada senseinya itu.

"Oh, ya Sakura," Panggil Jiraiya saat Sakura akan keluar dari ruangannya.

"Ya, sensei?"

"Lebih baik kau jauhi Kakashi." Kata Jiraiya sambil memandang mata Sakura tajam.

"Kenapa?"

"Dia punya calon istri yang akan dinikahinya akhir bulan ini." Sakura terkejut tapi dia segera mengendalikan perasaannya.

"Baik, sensei," Sakura keluar dari ruang kerja Jiraiya lalu segera kembali ke ruang karyawan untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

'Dia sudah punya calon istri yang akan dinikahinya akhir bulan nanti,' kata-kata Jiraiya terpatri dalam benak Sakura.

"Sejak awal dia tidak berjodoh denganku." Gumam Sakura dengan wajah sedih.

.

.

"Yo, Sakura!" Sapa Kakashi saat Sakura keluar dari restoran. Di belakang Kakashi terparkir mobil Ferrari merahnya.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Aku kan nggak minta." Tanya Sakura dengan ketus.

"Kau marah? Aku hanya ke tempat temanku dan kebetulan lewat sini, sekalian menjemputmu," kata Kakashi dengan santainya. Sakura terdiam memandang sikap santai Kakashi.

"Huh, sudah punya calon istri, tapi masih saja sikapnya santai begitu, dia benar-benar maniak," Gumam Sakura dengan wajah sebal.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo masuk!" Seru Kakashi dari dalam mobil. Dia sudah berada di mobilnya. Sakura-pun menurut meskipun hatinya sebal pada Kakashi.

.

.

"Sudah sampai tuan putri." Kata Kakashi dari luar mobil. Ternyata mereka sudah tepat di depan rumah Sakura. Sakura tidak sadar karena dia termenung terus. Sakura turun dari mobil dan Kakashi menutup pintu mobilnya.

"Selama perjalanan kau diam saja, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi. Sakura menatap wajah Kakashi. Dia merasa sakit karena Kakashi menipunya. Kakashi mendekatinya tapi ternyata dia sudah punya calon istri.

"Jangan temui aku lagi." Kata Sakura membuat Kakashi terkejut. Tak disangka gadis yang disukainya akan mengatakan itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau tanya kenapa? Sadarilah, kau sudah punya calon istri. Dan lagi," Sakura menjeda perkataannya.

"Aku punya tunangan. Jadi jangan temui aku lagi." Kata Sakura kemudian lalu segera masuk ke rumahnya. Kakashi hanya memandang pintu rumah Sakura dengan keadaan sedih.

"Jadi, dia punya tunangan?" Gumam Kakashi sedih. Dia masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya karena memikirkan Sakura. Dari jendela rumahnya, Sakura mengintip Kakashi yang merenung di depan rumah Sakura.

"Melihat apa, Sakura?" Tanya Sakuya mengagetkan putrinya.

"Ti..tidak apa-apa, bu." Sakura segera ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian sementara Sakuya melihat ke jendela.

"Astaga," Sakuya terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Itu kan Kakashi? Jadi, Sakura telah.. bertemu dengan calon suaminya?" Kata Sakuya. Hatinya berdebar karena senang.

"Ya, ampun.. jadi yang dimaksud Kakashi Hakate oleh Sakura adalah dia?" gumam Sakuya. Kakashi lalu masuk ke mobilnya dan menjalankannya untuk kembali ke Mansion Hatake.

"Hmm, pertama, SMS Sakumo dulu!" Sakuya lalu mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kalimat.

'Sakumo, Sakura ternyata sudah bertemu Kakashi. Sepertinya mereka tidak tahu marga masing-masing. Sementara biarkan mereka tidak tahu biar ini menjadi kejutan.' Beberapa menit kemudian, balasan SMS masuk ke ponsel Sakuya.

'Benarkah? Jadi yang dimaksud Sakura Harumo oleh Kakashi adalah Sakura? Baguslah kalau begitu. Sampai jumpa besok siang,'

.

.

Rabu, 26 April. 11.20 – Istirahat pertama Perguruan Konoha.

"Sakura, ayo pergi ke kantin!" Ajak Ino yang sudah siap berdiri. Sakura ikut berdiri.

"Iya, ayo!" mereka keluar berjalan menuju pintu kelas namun sudah ada Sasuke yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Sakura,"

"Apa lagi?"

"Tidak bisakah kau menerimaku? Seminggu juga nggak apa-apa," suasana kelas yang awalnya ramai tiba-tiba menjadi sepi. Sakura yakin, saat ini mereka menjadi sorotan.

"Ayo, Ino. Kita pergi," Sakura tampak mengacuhkan Sasuke. Ia menarik tangan Ino melewati keluar kelas dan Sasuke. Sasuke sadar dia sedang diacuhkan. Ia segera menarik tangan Sakura.

"Hei, aku belum.."

"Sudah kubilang kalau aku menolakmu, kan? Jangan ganggu aku, Sasuke!" seru Sakura agak keras. Sasuke terkejut mendengar Sakura yang dikiranya lembut bisa jadi sedikit kasar. Sakura segera menarik Ino pergi dan meninggalkan semua orang yang terheran dengan tingkah Sakura.

.

.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kamu kasar seperti itu pada Sasuke?" Tanya Ino khawatir dan heran pada temannya yang masih bersikap tenang begitu.

"Biarin! Aku sudah menolaknya tapi dia tetap ngotot!"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kakashi?" Sakura terdiam dengan pertanyaan Ino.

"Aku akan menjauhkan diri dengannya. Aku sudah memutuskan akan jatuh cinta pada calon suamiku!" Ino kaget dengan pernyataan Sakura.

"Kau yakin? Kalau orangnya seperti.."

"Seperti yang kau katakan, kan? Yah, tak masalah. Lagipula setelah ibu sehat, aku akan bercerai."

"Semudah itu?" Tanya Ino tak yakin dengan yang dikatakan Sakura.

"Yah, kalaupun disuruh membayar, akan kubayar. Aku bisa kerja di restoran." Jawab Sakura santai. Sepertinya dia memang sudah merencanakan ini dari awal.

"Haah, terserah kau saja, Sakura, yang terpenting, tetap jaga dirimu, ya!"

"Tentu saja, Ino."

.

.

Perguruan Konoha - 13.59

'TEEET….TEEET…TEEETTT..' bel pelajaran terakhir telah usai dan waktunya pulang sekolah bagi murid-murid Perguruan Konoha.

Sakura mengemasi barang-barangnya begitu juga Ino. Sakura memandang ke halaman sekolah dan melihat seorang wanita memasuki halaman Perguruan Konoha yang luas itu.

"I..ibu?" Gumam Sakura saat melihat wanita itu adalah ibunya. Ino mendengar gumaman Sakura dan ikut melihat ke jendela.

"Kenapa Sakuya-ba san kemari? Bukannya kau pulang dulu untuk berganti lalu ke restoran?" Tanya Ino.

"Iya, sih. Ayo kita temui ibuku!" ajak Sakura. Sakura lalu mengambil tasnya dan keluar kelas. Ino mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Ibuu.." Panggil Sakura saat ia melihat ibunya di lantai dasar.

"Sakura!" Sakuya memanggil nama Sakura begitu ia dipanggil. Sakura dan Ino segera menghampiri Sakuya. Sakura dan Ino mengernyit heran ketika melihat penampilan Sakuya. Ia sudah berdandan dan tak tampak pucat hari ini. Malah terlihat segar sekali. Sakuya mengenakan dress ¾ kaki berwarna biru tua dengan selendang putih. Seperti orang yang hendak ke kondangan. Di tangannya sudah menggantung tas kertas besar.

"Ibu kenapa menjemputku? Bukannya kita ke Konoha Restaurant bersama-sama?" Tanya Sakura heran.

"Kau ganti di kamar mandi sekolah saja. Ibu takut kalau kau pulang dulu, kita akan terlambat." Jawab Sakuya. Sakura terkejut.

"Apa? Bagaimana kalau orang-orang sekolah melihatku berdandan?" Tanya Sakura. Dia tak bias membayangkan jika teman seangkatannya melihat dia dengan baju formal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Sekolah kalau sepinya juga cepat, kan?" Kata Ino kemudian.

"Ino, kamu mau membantu Sakura berdandan, kan?" Pinta Sakuya pada Ino.

"Tentu saja, bibi. Aku pasti membantu Sakura." Jawab Ino pasti.

"Hei, lalu kau suruh apa, Shikamaru?" Tanya Sakura.

"Hari ini Shikamaru ada rapat pengurus buku tahunan, jadi tidak bisa menngantarku." Kata Ino.

"Oh," Sakura hanya meng-oh-kan. Tiba-tiba Ino menggandeng tangan Sakura dan ibunya.

"Ayo cepat! Aku ingin melihat Sakura memakai dress yang manis!"Seru Ino sambil menarik kedua wanita Haruno itu mencari toilet wanita.

.

"Nng.. ibu.." Panggil Sakura pada ibunya sambil menatap pantulan badannya dari balik cermin besar toilet sekolah.

"Ya, Sakura?"

"Kalian yakin, aku memakai pakaian ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Sakura. Kau terlihat manis sekali." Puji Ino yang sudah menutup kotak riasnya.

"Tapi, dress ini terlihat pendek sekali. Lihat! Panjangnya cuma sampai selutut." Tunjuk Sakura ke dressnya.

"Sakura, dress ini sangat manis denganmu. Warna pinknya menyelaraskan warna rambutmu. Kau ini cewek yang manis dan semua orang mengakuinya. Hanya kau saja yang tidak menyadari itu. Percaya dirilah!" Kata Ino menyemangati.

"Benar, Sakura. Kau sangat cantik hari ini."

"Tapi, bu. Aku takut kalau ternyata putra paman Sakumo orang yang menyeramkan." Kata Sakura sedikit takut. Sakuya membimbing Sakura dan Ino keluar toilet.

"Menyeramkan apa, maksudmu?" Tanya Sakuya.

"Bisa saja, kan putra paman Sakumo adalah pria jelek yang gendut yang maniak, pedofil, dan punya kelainan?" Kata Sakura dengan polosnya. Sakuya mengernyit heran sedangkan Ino terkejut karena itu kriteria yang diciptakannya tentang calon suami Sakura.

"Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu? Siapa yang mengatakannya?" Tanya Sakuya. Ino berdebar takut kalau Sakura menunjuknya.

"Hanya pemikiranku saja." Kata Sakura kemudian. Ino menghela nafas, dirinya tidak jadi di tunjuk Sakura.

"Hahaa.. kau mengada saja, sayang. Putra paman Sakumo itu tinggi dan tampan. Dia juga anak yang baik dan sehat. Banyak wanita ingin menjadi pendamping hidupnya." Kata Sakuya sambil tersenyum. Sakura dan Ino saling berpandangan. Keduanya sama-sama penasaran dengan wajah calon suami Sakura.

"Hahaha, sudah, ayo temui calon suamimu, Kakashi," Seru Sakuya yang tersenyum misterius. Sakuya dan Ino mengernyit heran.

'Kakashi?'

.

.

Kakashi berdiri di depan sebuah lemari pakaian besar di dalam kloset. Didalamnya berjejeran pakaian formal yang hampir sedikit karena sisanya tergeletak begitu saja di ranjang dan lantai. Kakashi tampak bingung mau memilih yang mana. Memang, dia sudah berdiri disana satu jam yang lalu.

"SSHHH.. Hanya menemui anak gadis yang tidak kukenal sampai bingung begini!" serunya sambil mengacak-acak kepalanya. Kakashi lalu kembali ke kamarnya dan melihat tumpukan baju-baju formal yang biasa ia pakai kerja berserakan di kamarnya. Kakashi memandang bosan baju-baju itu.

"Ini hanya pertemuan biasa. Mungkin saja putri Sakuya anaknya jelek dan gendut. Aku pakai baju yang biasa saja, lah." Serunya. Kakashi mengambil kemeja putih bergaris-garis merah dan jas tanpa kancing berwarna hitam.

Dengan segera Kakashi memakai dua baju formal itu ke badannya. Lengan kemeja dan jasnya ia linting sampai siku. Kemejanya tidak ia masukkan ke celana. Ia memang berniat tidak rapi di hadapan calon istrinya itu.

Kakashi melihat badannya dari pantulan cermin. Tetap tampan dan mempesona seperti biasa meskipun tidak terlihat rapi. Setelah memastikan dia benar-benar lebih baik dengan penampilan ini, dia putuskan untuk keluar kamarnya.

"Kau yakin dengan pakaian itu?" Tanya Sakumo yang sudah berdiri di depan kamar Kakashi saat melihat putranya keluar dengan keadaan tidak rapi.

"Tidak masalah. Ini hanya pertemuan biasa." Kata Kakashi berusaha kukuh dengan baju yang ia pilih.

"Meskipun ini pertemuan biasa, tapi ini pertemuan pertama kalian. Apa pendapat putri Sakuya kalau melihatmu tidak benar seperti ini?" Nasehat Sakumo. Kakashi tidak mengindahkan pendapat ayahnya dan melangkah pergi.

"Aku dengan pakaian apapun tetap tampan." Katanya dengan santai. Sakumo menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku bingung, sifat cuekmu ini mirip dengan siapa?" Tanya Sakumo sambil mengikuti Kakashi. Begitu juga Asuma yang selalu menyertainya.

"Mungkin ibu." Jawab Kakashi. Dia tersenyum mengingat sikap cuek ibunya dengan ayahnya yang perhatian berbeda sekali. Sakumo terkejut dengan jawaban Kakashi. Dia pun ikut tersenyum dan melingkarkan tangan kirinya di bahu kanan Kakashi.

"Kau benar. Sekarang kita temui Sakura." Kata Sakumo dengan tersenyum santai. Kakashi memandang ayahnya penuh keheranan.

'Sakura?'

.

.

Konoha Restaurant - 14.15

Sakura dan Ibunya sudah sampai di Konoha Restaurant. Mereka ke tempat ini dengan taksi agar lebih cepat. Sakuya segera menarik tangan putrinya masuk ke restaurant itu. Ino mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

'Klining..klining..' suara lonceng saat pintu restoran terbuka.

"Selamat siang.. eh, Sakura?" Tanya Shizune saat Sakura masuk ke restoran itu.

"Kau manis sekali.." Puji Shizune. Sakura hanya tersipu. Ino tersenyum dan segera masuk ke ruang karyawan untuk berganti pakaian.

"Aku duluan, ya Saku! Semangat!" Seru Ino menyemangati Sakura. Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Benar, kan kalau kau itu manis," Kata Sakuya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, itu Sakumo!" tunjuk Sakuya saat melihat Sakumo sedang duduk sendirian di tempat duduk dekat jendela besar. Sakuya segera menarik tangan putrinya agar mengikutinya. Sakura menurut.

"Sakumo, maaf lama," kata Sakuya. Sakuya segera menarik kursi duduk keluar dan ikut duduk dengan Sakumo.

"Kami juga barusan datang, kok. Tenang saja," Kata Sakumo sambil melirik Sakura.

"Wah, kau cantik sekali, Sakura. Putraku pasti terpesona melihatmu," puji Sakumo. Sakura memerah karena malu.

"Ah, biasa saja, paman." Kata Sakura rendah diri.

"Oh, ya. Mana putramu?" Tanya Sakuya yang menyadari Kakashi tidak ada di dekat Sakumo.

"Ooh, dia sedang ke toilet, tunggu saja sebentar lagi,"

.

.

'CRRSSHHH..' suara air westafel yang mengalir dari keran. Kakashi mencuci tangannya dengan air setelah ia keluar dari toilet.

"Hhh, hanya menemui calon istri sampai gugup begini," keluh Kakashi. Ia lalu keluar dari toilet.

'BRUKK' Kakashi menabrak seorang pelayan.

"Ma..maaf," Kata pelayan itu yang ternyata Ino. Kakashi melihat wajah itu dan terkejut.

"Eh, kamu?"

"Kk..kau?" Ino terkejut melihat Kakashi di tempat kerjanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Ino.

"Aku menemui calon istriku," sambil menunjuk ke belakang dirinya. Ino melirik ke belakang Kakashi dan melihat Sakura dan Ibunya tampak tertawa bersama dengan pria tua yang mirip dengan Kakashi. Ino terkejut sekali.

"Ja..jangan-jangan, kau? Haa.." Ino yang terkejut segera berlari ke dapur. Kakashi mengernyit heran.

"Ada apa sih?" Gumamnya dan berbalik. Wajah Kakashi sama terkejutnya dengan Ino melihat apa yang terjadi. Di dekat ayahnya ada Sakuya dan.. Sakura.

"Calon istriku… Sakura?"

~T.B.C~

A/N Banzaaaiii! sudah sampai c 5... smg imajiasi ini tdak trputuskan.. ak msh mnampung ide" u/ mrubh rate ff ni dr rate M ke rate T sblum kakasaku merit, krn stlh it, jari"ku akn lebh liar bkinny.. khukhukhuuu...

wktnya brbals review..

**Pah: **iya, sih.. emg smw crta ad .. hahaha... author yg kyk gtu cma ad ak.. haha.. trims usulan ratingnya n review..

**cankcorankgituloe: **tnang aj, ak bkan aliran sasusaku, kok.. usulmu bgusjga bwt kaka cmburuan.. ok deh... thx review..

**EvilKyu Cassielf: **kaka lag bca icha" pradise smbil byangin saku yg jd tkoh utama d novel mesum itu.. hehee.. pdhl ak bru ptma bkin pairng shikaino, lhoo.. thx review..

**Rizu Hatake-hime : **bner tuh kalo kakasaku.. saku urakan, sifat keras n kyk kekanakan.. kaka tnang, cool tpi ramah, n baik.. ppduan yg bgus.. kalo kakasakuita? sakuita gmna jdinya? emg pnah ad, ya naruto? maap, ak bru sneng naruto skrg, sih.. hahaa... thx review..

**Galich:** eh? bgitu, ya.. sblumnya kpikir trllu cpat, trnya yg ni malh klambaten.. thx reviewnya..

**akinari: **oke, ni dah kilat..

**Fantasi Liar: **hahaa... buang aj sasuke! khukhukhu... akhrnya jg d tolak sakura, kok.. thx review..

**Animea Lover Ya-ha: **hahaha... oke.. trims usulan ratingnya.. thx jg reviewnya..

**thx to silent readers, kompi samsung p4, laptop assus accun, dkk**

**J.A.A!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: ****T**

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 6 – Pertemuan.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi mendekati meja yang di tempati ayahnya perlahan. Hatinya penuh dengan perasaan. Senang, bingung, dan berdebar melihat Sakura.

Sakura memandangi sosok Kakashi yang mendekat. Wajahnya sama terkejutnya dengan Kakashi dan Ino. Matanya menatap terkejut melihat Kakashi. Sampai-sampai sendok es krimnya jatuh dari tangannya, membentur meja lalu jatuh terpelanting ke lantai.

"Kk..kau?" Kata Sakura tergugup. Sakuya dan Sakumo menyadari perkataan Sakura dan melihat ke arah yang dilihat Sakura. Sakumo tersenyum melihat Kakashi.

"Kau sudah kembali, Kakashi? Duduklah!" perintah Sakumo. Namun Kakashi masih tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Tampaknya dia masih terkejut dengan kehadiran Sakura. Sakumo dan Sakuya menyadari kedua putra-putri mereka sangat terkejut. Mereka tersenyum berbarengan.

"Kelihatannya kalian sudah saling kenal," Kata Sakumo memecah suasana. Kakashi tersadar dan segera duduk di sampai ayahnya menghadap Sakura.

"Ah.. I, iya.. kami sudah bertemu beberapa kali," jawab Sakura gugup. Banyak sekali kebingungan dalam benaknya.

Sementara itu, Ino mengintip mereka dari dapur. Ino menggigit bibirnya karena saking terkejutnya mengetahui calon suami Kakashi adalah Sakura. Seorang wanita berambut hitam pendek yang tak lain Shizune mendekati Ino dari belakang.

"Hei, Ino! Kau lihat apa?" Tanya Shizune sambil ikut mengintip apa yang dilihat Ino.

"Itu.. calon suami Sakura!" Kata Ino dengan santainya.

"APAA!" Shizune teriak dan mengejutkan Ino. Beberapa karyawan restoran memandangi mereka dengan tatapan aneh.

"Shizune-nee, jangan teriak begitu.." Seru Ino. Shizune memandangnya dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Apa yag sebenarnya terjadi, Ino!" Seru Shizune. Ino kembali mengintip.

"Yah, nanti saja, sekarang kita.. eh?" kata-kata Ino terhenti ketika pandangannya tertutupkan oleh sosok berbadan besar dengan baju warna merah. Tentu saja kalau bukan Jiraiya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Ayo kembali bekerja!" Seru Jiraiya sambil masuk ke dapur.

"Eh, ba.. baik boos!" Seru Ino dan Shizune berbarengan. Mereka segera meluncur pergi untuk kembali bekerja.

.

.

Sedikit keramaian tampak dari meja no. 15 yang ditempati seorang wanita paruh baya dengan putrinya dengan pria seumurannya dengan putra pria tersebut. Makanan yang dihidangkan telah dilahap habis oleh mereka berempat 10 menit yang lalu. Saat ini mereka tampak asyik bercengkrama agar putra putrid mereka dapat lebih akrab.

"Hahaha… Kakashi sudah khawatir kalau calon istrinya akan berwajah buruk. Padahal cantik begini. Untung saja kau tidak kabur kali ini, Kakashi!" Goda ayahnya bercanda. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas malas. Dari tadi yang ditertawakan hanya dirinya saja. Tentang dia yang sewaktu kecil mother complex pada ibunya, atau dia yang mengira marga Sakura adalah Harumo.

'Kalau begini, aku bisa dikira pemuda yang bodoh oleh Sakura,' gumam Kakashi dalam hati sambil memandang Sakura. Dari tadi Sakura terlihat tertawa karena cerita ayahnya itu.

'Tak masalah, lah kalau ini bisa membuatku dapat melihat senyumnya,' gumamnya lagi sambil tersenyum. Sakura sedikit memandang Kakashi dan tatapan mereka bertemu. Saat Kakashi akan tersenyum lagi pada Sakura, Sakura keburu menunduk karena malu.

"Sakura juga mengira calon suaminya akan berwajah buruk rupa," kata Sakuya sambil melirik putrinya. Sakura terkejut mendengar ibunya menceritakan hal itu.

"I..ibu.." seru Sakura bermaksud menghentikan ibunya.

"Dia bilang takut kalau-kalau calon suaminya adalah seorang yang gendut, maniak, pedofil, dan sebagainya," ucap Sakuya menambahkan. Wajah Sakura semakin menunduk malu. Kakashi tersenyum melihat kegugupan Sakura. Sedangkan orang tua mereka hanya tertawa.

"Hahahaa… sudah..sudah.. kita bertemu bukan untuk membicarakan ini." Seru Sakumo menghentikan gelak tawa mereka.

"Itu, benar. Kita mulai saja sekarang." Tambah Sakuya. Sakura menaikkan kepalanya dan Kakashi memandang ayahnya. Tampak suasana kali ini menjadi lebih serius.

"Jadi, kapan pernikahan ini dilangsungkan sebaiknya? Lebih cepat lebih baik, kan?" Tanya Sakumo memandang semua. Kakashi dan Sakura terkejut. Baru menyadari masing-masing pasangan, mereka langsung dinikahkan.

"Ngg, ibu.. tak perlu cepat-cepat kan?" Tanya Sakura ragu. Sakuya menoleh heran ke arah putrinya.

"Sakura, kalau ibu rawat inap di rumah sakit, lalu kau tinggal dengan siapa?" Sakuya balas bertanya.

"Itu benar, Sakura. Alasan menikahkan kalian adalah untuk mengobati ibumu ini. Jika kau dan Kakashi lebih cepat menikah, maka Sakuya akan lebih cepat menjalani terapinya." Jelas Sakumo.

"Tapi jika tiba-tiba besok kami harus menikah, juga tak bisa ayah. Semuanya harus dipersiapkan. Belum lagi undangan untuk relasi-relasi dan teman terdekat." Kata Kakashi yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Sepertinya ia ikut berpikir dalam hal ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pernikahannya? Perusahaan keluarga Hatake termasuk salah satu perusahaan besar. Jika Sakumo-ji san, presdir perusahaan tersebut akan memiliki menantu, pasti akan menjadi pemberitaan besar. Dan jika aku tersorot pemberitaan itu, sekolahku bisa berhenti." Kata Sakura. Kakashi termangu mendengar perkataan calon istrinya.

"Benar yang dikatakan Sakura. Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Kakashi pada ayahnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita hanya mengundang relasi-relasi, keluarga, dan teman terdekat kita saja. Pernikahan ini diadakan secara tersembunyi, yaitu di villa Hatake di Suna. Bagaimana?" usul Sakumo. Sakura, Sakuya dan Kakashi tampak berpikir.

"Kalau tercium wartawan, kita suap saja." Seru seseorang. Mereka berempat terkejut dan menoleh ke asal suara.

"Paman, Jiraiya?" Seru kakashi.

"Jiraiya-nii? Kenapa aniki ikut rapat?" Tanya Sakumo heran. Jiraiya mengernyit heran memandang adiknya.

"Aku juga harus membantu keponakanku yang mau menikah ini!" seru Jiraiya. Sakumo tersenyum.

"Yah, terserah aniki saja." Kata Sakumo akhirnya.

"Jadi, apakah kalian sepakat akhir bulan?" Tanya Jiraiya tiba-tiba. Kedua pria Hatake dan wanita Haruno mengernyit heran.

"Akhir bulan?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Ya, sebenarnya ini ideku untuk menikahkan Kakashi dan Sakura akhir bulan, tepatnya 30 April." Kata Sakumo kemudian.

"Kenapa ayah tidak bilang dari tadi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar pendapat kalian saja." Jawab Sakumo santai. Sakura dan Sakuya saling berpandangan.

"Aku setuju, saja. Memang lebih cepat lebih baik. Bagaimana denganmu, Sakura?" Tanya Sakuya.

"Kalau ibu setuju, aku juga setuju." Kata Sakura kemudian.

"Baguslah kalau begitu." Seru Jiraiya.

"Aniki, bagaimana kalau kakak membantu di bagian catering?"

"Sekarang, Kakashi, kau antar Sakura membeli gaun pengantin dan cincin pernikahan. Aku dan Sakuya akan ke rumah sakit untuk mengurus rawat inap Sakuya," kata Sakumo sambil tersenyum pada Kakashi. Kakashi sadar, ini hanya untuk membiarkan mereka berduaan.

"Tapi, setelah ini aku harus bekerja," kata Sakura sambil melirik Jiraiya. Sakumo memandang Jiraiya dengan tatapan seakan mengatakan, 'aniki menggagalkan rencanaku!' Jiraiya sadar dengan maksud Sakumo dan tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau boleh pergi." Jiraiya mengizinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, segera pergi dan memilih gaun sesukamu!" Kata Sakumo sambil berdiri untuk bersiap pergi. Sakuya mengikuti Sakumo.

"Ayah, kalau mobilnya dipakai ayah, lalu aku memakai apa?" tanya Kakashi.

"Sakumo pakai mobilku saja, dan kalian pakai mobilmu!" Kata Jiraiya mengusulkan.

"Ah, ya! Benar! Lebih baik pakai mobil aniki daripada Ferrari Kakashi yang menyebalkan itu!" Sungut Sakumo. Kakashi hanya memandang ayahnya dengan perasaan kesal karena mengejek Ferrari kesayangannya.

.

.

"Akhirnya kembali ke mobil ini!" Seru Sakura yang terlihat senang. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam Ferrari Kakashi.

"Kau tidak suka ferrariku?" tanya Kakashi mengernyit heran.

"Tidak, aku menyukainya." Kata Sakura lalu terdiam. Dia bingung harus membicarakan apa dengan Kakashi. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Mereka hanya diam karena saling gugup dengan status baru mereka.

"Ternyata yang kau maksud dengan tunangan adalah aku, ya?" Tanya Kakashi memecah suasana.

"Hmm.. i.. iya.." Sakura menjawabnya dengan gugup. Meskipun gugup begitu, dia sangat senang karena orang yang dicintainya adalah calon suaminya.

"Ng, Kakashi.." Kata Sakura memanggil.

"Hn?" Kakashi men-hn-kannya dengan pandangan tetap fokus dengan jalanan.

"Sebenarnya, terserah kau dan paman Sakumo saja untuk memilih gaun pengantin. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan hal yang begituan." Kata Sakura.

"Ini pernikahan sekali dalam seumur hidup. Kau tidak mau memilih sesuai seleramu?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura terdiam berpikir.

"Kau mengatakan pernikahan kita sekali dalam seumur hidup? Kau yakin, kita tidak akan bercerai?" Tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Wajah Kakashi berubah terkejut.

'Apa anak ini tidak menyukaiku dan pernikahan ini?' gumam Kakashi cemas.

"Yaah, setidaknya begitu. Ini pernikahan pertamamu, kan? Setidaknya jadilah cantik dengan gaun kesukaanmu," Jawab Kakashi mencoba santai disela-sela kecemasannya.

Wajah Sakura berubah kecewa tanpa disadari Kakashi. Pasalnya, itu bukan jawaban yang diinginkannya. Dia berharap Kakashi akan menjawab, 'Karena aku tahu kau menyukaiku dan aku juga menyukaimu,'. Tapi kata-kata itu tidak keluar se-huruf-pun dari mulut pemuda perak ini.

"Percuma kalau mengenakan gaun kesukaan pada pernikahan yang tidak ada rasa cinta sama sekali," kata Sakura sedikit menyindir. Sakura kira Kakashi tidak menyukainya. Sedangkan Kakashi terkejut dengan perkataan Sakura.

'Jadi, Sakura, memang tidak mencintaiku?' gumamnya sedih. Raut wajahnya berubah ketika mengingat sesuatu.

"Sakura, kalau kau tidak suka, bagaimana kalau memakai gaun pernikahan ibuku? Dulu, ibuku ingin sekali punya anak perempuan. Jadi dia menyimpan gaun pernikahannya untuk diwariskan untuk putrinya. Bagaimana?" usul Kakashi.

"Yah, tak apalah, lebih baik dari pada membeli dan dipakai sekali." Kata Sakura masih melamun di jendela. Mobil Ferrari merah itu terus melaju mengantarkan kedua pasangan ini mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka.

.

.

'Sakura, ibu diharuskan menjalani perawatan hari ini. Untuk sementara, kamu tinggal di rumah Sakumo, ya. Barang-barangmu sudah dipindahkan sejak kalian pergi dari restoran Konoha. Jika kamu sudah menikah dengan Kakashi, kau bisa langsung tinggal di rumahnya,' Sakura membaca pesan dari ibunya ketika ia dan Kakashi sedang setengah perjalanan menuju rumah Sakura.

"Kakashi, aku disuruh ibu untuk tinggal sementara waktu di rumah paman Sakumo sampai kita menikah," Kata Sakura menyampaikan pesan ibunya pada Kakashi.

"Oh, baiklah." Jawab Kakashi datar. Sejak pencarian busana pengantin, cincin perkawinan, sampai pulang Kakashi selalu bersikap biasa pada Sakura saat ia mengetahui Sakura tidak menyukainya. Sakura tahu Kakashi bersikap biasa saja padanya, dan Sakura juga bersikap biasa pada Kakashi. Kedua saling tidak menunjukkan kalau mereka saling mencintai.

"Kakashi, bolehkah aku mengundang seseorang dalam pernikahan kita?" Tanya Sakura berusaha mencairkan suasana tegang mereka.

"Siapa?"

"Ino Yamanaka, sahabatku itu. Sejak dulu aku selalu bersama dengannya."

"Boleh saja. Asalkan dia tidak membocorkan pernikahan kita," Sakura terdiam mendengar jawaban Kakashi yang bernada datar.

"Ya, aku mengerti," Sakura memandang wajah datar Kakashi yang seakan menyiratkan kalau cintanya telah kandas karena suatu hal. Karena sedih, Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya menghadap jendela mobil.

'Dia pasti punya seseorang yang ia cintai. Tapi hidupnya dengan orang itu harus lenyap karena harus menikah denganku.' Pikir Sakura sedih. Kakashi melirik Sakura yang melamun memandangi jendela ferrarinya.

'Mungkin dia ada seseorang yang disukainya tapi cintanya harus berakhir karena harus menikah denganku.' Gumamnya sambil menatap jalanan yang sudah berubah malam.

'Kami, memang tidak berjodoh sejak awal,' gumam mereka bersamaan.

.

.

Mansion Hatake – 20.12

Kakashi dan Sakura sampai di mansion Hatake dengan barang belanjaan mereka yang sedikit namun terlihat banyak. Mereka hanya disuruh membeli cincin pernikahan, dan busana resepsi, sedangkan dekorasi dan hal lain dalam pernikahan mereka sudah diurus wedding organizer. Kakashi segera membuka bagasi mobil dan para pelayannya segera mengangkutnya ke dalam.

"Bawa itu ke kamar ibu dan rapikan!" Seru Kakashi pada pelayannya.

"Baik, tuan!" para pelayan itu segera mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan Kakashi.

"Kakashi, Sakura?" Sakumo dating menyapa putra dan calon menantunya dari dalam rumah.

"Ayah," Gumam Kakashi menoleh kearah ayahnya.

"Kalian pasti capek. Masuk dan mandilah! Setelah itu ikutlah makan malam dan ceritakan apa yang sudah kalian lakukan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kalian!" Kata Sakumo sambil membawa masuk Kakashi dan Sakura ke dalam Mansion Hatake.

"Baik, ayah." Jawab Kakashi sambil meninggalkan ayah dan calon istrinya untuk ke kamarnya. Sakumo memandang wajah putranya dengan pandangan 'ada apa dengan anak itu?'.

'Mungkin hanya kelelahan.' Gumamnya dalam hati, dan ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Kau belum tahu kamarmu, kan?" Tanya Sakumo.

"Belum, paman."

"Naah, akan kutunjukkan. Kamarmu ada di kamar yang seharusnya diperuntukkan untuk saudara perempuan Kakashi." Kata Sakumo sambil membawa Sakura ke lantai atas tempat kamar yang dimaksud.

Mereka sampai di kamar dengan pintu berwarna puith dengan pinggiran pink muda. Sakumo membuka pintu dan memasukinya. Sakura tercengang melihat isi kamar tersebut. Banyak sekali pernak-pernik berwarna pink dan warna-warna lembut lainnya yang menciri khaskan 'anak perempuan' didalamnya.

Kamar itu memiliki ranjang berukuran king size berwarna pink dan krem lembut dengan kelambu putih. Kertas temboknya berwarna kelopak bunga sakura yang memilika warna hampir mirip dengan warna rambut Sakura. Meja rias berwarna putih lembut juga menyelaraskan kamar yang didominasi oleh warna pink itu. Benar-benar indah dalam pikiran Sakura.

"Maaf, kalau dekorasinya tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu, tapi tempat ini tak pernah diubah sejak aku dan Ibunya Kakashi membeli rumah ini. Kalau kau ingin, aku bisa mengubah dekorasinya," Kata Sakumo. Sakura masih melihat-lihat isi kamar itu. Tak pernah dia melihat kamar seluas dan seindah itu selain kamar Ino.

"Tak perlu diganti, aku suka dengan kamar ini," Kata Sakura membuat Sakumo senang karena bisa menyenangkan calon menantunya.

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya kamar ini untuk saudara perempuan Kakashi seperti kataku tadi. Sejak dulu Rika selalu menginginkan anak perempuan. Tapi, meskipun yang terlahir adalah Kakashi, yang laki-laki tidak membuat Rika membenci Kakashi. Dia tetap menyayangi Kakashi seperti dia menyayangi seorang anak perempuan." Kata Sakumo. Sakura melihat jelas wajah Sakumo menyiratkan kerinduan pada mantan istrinya yang sudah meninggal itu.

"Ah, Sakura.. maaf kau jadi mendengar curhatan calon ayah mertuamu ini." Sakumo merasa sungkan pada Sakura.

"Tidak apa-apa, santai saja." Balas Sakura sambila tersenyum.

"Mandilah yang tenang. Ada kamar mandi di dalam kamar ini, jadi kau bisa leluasa berganti tanpa ada yang masuk ke kamar ini." Kata Sakumo hamper keluar dari kamar baru Sakura.

"Ya, paman. Terima kasih."

"Oh, ya! Jangan panggil paman! Kau akan jadi anakku, kan? Cobalah memanggilku ayah!" Pinta Sakumo. Sakura tersenyum dengan permintaan Sakumo.

"Baiklah, ayah!" Kata Sakura. Sakumo tersenyum senang dan meninggalkan Sakura di kamar barunya. Sakura kembali memandangi kamar barunya. Benar-benar kamar yang cocok untuk anak perempuan.

"Kalau aku dan Kakashi punya anak perempuan, akan kujadikan ini kamarnya!" Seru Sakura dengan senang. Tapi tiba-tiba ia berubah sedih.

"Itupun, kalau dia benar-benar ingin melakukannya denganku," gumamnya kemudian dengan sedih. Tapi Sakura segera merubah perasaannya. Ia segera memilih pakaian yang akan ia kenakan untuk makan malam dengan calon ayah mertuanya. Dan dipilihlah dress manis berwarna biru muda. Setelah itu, ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Dia tampak tidak menyukaiku." Gumam Sakura sedih saat dia sedang berendam di bathup.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus menyerah?" Tanya Sakura pada diri sendiri. Sakura terdiam dan berpikir. Beberapa saat kemudian ia teringat pada ibunya.

"Tidak, Sakura! Kau harus melakukan ini demi ibumu! I-BU-MU! Bukankah kau setuju untuk melakukan ini dan ibumu akan sembuh? Kau harus semangat, Sakura! SE-MA-NGAT!" seru Sakura.

"Kau harus membuat Kakashi Hatake jatuh cinta padamu!"

.

.

Kakashi sedang berbaring di atas ranjang lamanya sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Dia masih bercelana panjang. Sedangkan tubuh bagian atasnya top less, tanpa sehelai benang menutupinya. Kakashi tampak malas-malasan untuk mandi. Dia masih memikirkan perasaan Sakura yang terpancarkan dari lamunan dan cara bicaranya selama Sakura bersamanya.

"Sa..ku..ra.." gumamnya sambil memandang langit-langit kamarnya.

"Kalau kita memang berjodoh, kenapa kita harus terikat begini?" Tanya Kakashi entah pada siapa. Kakashi memejamkan mata dan keluarlah bayangan Sakura dalam pikirannya.

"Meskipun mungkin kau tidak menyukaiku, tapi aku akan berusaha mengejarmu, Sakura." Gumam Kakashi.

'TOK..TOK..' Suara pintu kamar Kakashi terketuk. Kakashi membuyarkan lamunan dan bangkit dari rebahannya.

"Hn?"

"Ini aku, Sakura. Ayah meminta kita segera turun untuk makan malam." Kata Sakura dari balik pintu. Kakashi segera mengambil baju lain dari lemari pakaiannya dan memakainya. Dia tidak mau memakai baju lamanya karena tidak mau disindir tidak mandi.

Kakashi lalu membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati Sakura dengan dress manis yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Mungkin karena Sakura tidak pernah berpenampilan feminim selama bersama Kakashi.

"Kau sudah mandi?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi terkejut.

"Ah.. iya..ya.. sudah." Jawab Kakashi berbohong. Sakura tersenyum seakan tahu segalanya.

"Kau bohong! Buktinya kau masih bau, tuh!" Seru Sakura sambil mendahului Kakashi dan menutup hidungnya. Kakashi terkejut. Dikiranya Sakura sudah tahu kalau dia tidak mandi.

"Hahaha.. bercanda.. sudah, yuk! Kita turun ke ayah!" Kata Sakura sambil menarik tangan Kakashi. Kakashi lega karena Sakura hanya bercanda dan sepertinya karakter Sakura sudah berubah. Namun hatinya berdegup kencang saat Sakura memegangi tangannya.

.

.

Sakura dan Kakashi datang ke ruang makan panjang milik keluarga Hatake yang bergaya Eropa itu. Sama seperti Kakashi dulu, Sakura juga bingung akan duduk dimana. Tapi Kakashi sudah tahu tempat duduk yang benar. Yaitu di dekat ayahnya yang sudah duduk di ujung meja makan terlebih dahulu.

"Duduklah dan nikmati semua makanan ini. Kalian pasti lelah mencari perlengkapan untuk pernikahan kalian." Kata Sakumo.

"Tidak juga, yah." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kakashi heran dengan Sakura yang berubah. Yang awalnya seperti menolak pernikahannya dan sekarang seperti semangat menyambut pernikahannya.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu. Sekarang nikmatilah hidangan ini setelah itu, ceritakan padaku detilnya." Kata Sakumo. Mereka bertiga segera menyantap makan malam mereka yang sedikit mewah itu. Sakura teringat sesuatu ketika akan menyuap makanannya.

"Kakashi, kau harus lepaskan maskermu ketika makan!" Seru Sakura. Kakashi dan Sakumo terkejut.

"Oh iya, Kakashi. Bagaimana kau akan makan kalau mulutmu tertutup masker begitu?" tanya Sakumo. Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"Eh, ayah, apa Kakashi tidak pernah makan bersama-sama?" tanya Sakura. Sakumo berpikir sejenak dan Kakashi sudah tampak bosan makan di ruang makan ini.

"Tidak pernah, deh.. dulu sewaktu Rika masih hidup, dia memang tidak memakai masker, tapi setelah Rika meninggal, barulah Kakashi memakai masker aneh itu," Sakura tampak mengerti dengan cerita calon ayah mertuanya. Sakura melirik Kakashi. Kakashi balas meliriknya dengan tatapan sangat bosan. Sejenak Sakumo dan Sakura menyuapi beberapa sendok makanan sedangkan Kakashi masih terdiam meskipun tangan kanannya menyentuh bibirnya yang tertutup masker itu.

"Ayah, kata Kakashi, kalau aku mencoba membuka maskernya, resikonya sangat besar. Ayah tahu, resiko apa itu?" tanya Sakura setelah beberapa suap memasuki mulutnya.

"Resiko? Memang apa resikonya, Kakashi?" tanya Sakumo pada Kakashi. Kakashi terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Yah, semacam sesuatu yang akan kulakukan kalau dia memaksa," Kata Kakashi sambil melirik Sakura untuk menggodanya. Sakura memandang Kakashi dengan tatapan 'apa maksudmu?'. Sakumo melihat mereka dan terhenyak mendengar perkataan Kakashi.

'Tampaknya mereka mulai akrab,' gumam Sakumo dalam hati.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana persiapan kalian sejauh ini?" Tanya Sakumo di meja makan panjang biasanya.

"Yaah.. sudah hampir finish. Aku mengusulkan Sakura untuk memakai gaun pengantin ibu yang lama," Kata Kakashi dan disertai anggukan Sakura. Sakumo terkejut dengan memandang wajah putra dan calon menantunya itu.

"Kau mau memakainya, Sakura?" Tanya Sakumo meyakinkan Sakura.

"Ya, ayah," jawab Sakura yakin. Wajah Sakumo berubah haru.

"Rika sengaja menyimpannya untuk dipakaikan pada putrinya. Kalaupun yang dilahirkannya adalah seorang putra, dia tetap menyimpannya. Katanya untuk calon menantunya. Terima kasih kau mengingat gaun itu, Kakashi. Aku hampir saja lupa." Kata Sakumo senang. Kakashi dan Sakura tampak senang melihat ayah mereka juga senang.

"Kau sudah melihat gaun itu, Sakura?" tanya Sakumo kemudian.

"Ah, belum, ayah. Mungkin besok karena mala mini aku harus belajar untuk Ujian Akhir Sekolah besok."

"Oh, iya, ya. Kau kan hampir lulus. Maaf, ya. Padahal kau harus belajar tapi malah mempersiapkan pernikahan," Ucap Sakumo tampak merasa bersalah.

"Tidak masalah, ayah. Sakura adalah anak yang pintar dan cakap membagi waktunya. Dia pasti akan bisa mengerjakan UAS dan tetap mendapat ranking pertama seperti biasanya. Ya kan, Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi meyakinkan ayahnya.

"Hmm, ya ayah. Aku akan belajar dengan giat dan mendapat ranking pertama meskipun harus sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan." Kata Sakura pasti. Sakumo terhenyak mendengar perkataan Kakashi dan Sakura. Dalam hatinya dia sangat bangga pada Sakura dan merasa tak sia-sia memiliki calon menantu yang baik seperti Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, persiapkan dengan baik, ya. Aku akan meminta izin pada Jiraiya untuk mengizinkanmu cuti kerja untuk sementara waktu. Bagaimana?" saran Sakumo pada Sakura. Sakura terdiam untuk berpikir.

"Baiklah, ayah. Aku setuju." Jawab Sakura. Sakumo tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Sekarang kembalilah ke kamar kalian masing-masing dan beristirahatlah, ya. Ayah akan kembali ke kantor. Masih ada pekerjaan yang tertinggal disana." Kata Sakumo sambil beranjak dari kursi makannya.

.

.

Perguruan Konoha – 11.20 – Istirahat pertama UAS

Seluruh murid kelas tiga perguruan Konoha telah menjalani UAS hari ini. Mereka segera keluar dari kelas begitu bel selesai mengerjakan berbunyi. Begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Ino.

Sakura segera mengajak Ino ke kantin sambil membawa beberapa buku pelajaran untu sekedar dibaca-baca di kantin.

"Bagaimana persiapan kalian? Sudah fix semua?" tanya Ino sambil menyeruput es jeruknya.

"Ya, sudah hampir jadi. Tempatnya di villa Hatake di Suna."

"Aku harus diajak, ya! Masa sahabat sendiri tak kau ajak?" Pinta Ino sedikit memaksa.

"Tentu saja, pig. Aku juga akan mengajak Shikamaru. Jadi kalian bisa berduaan." Kata Sakura yang mengerjakan soal-soal kimia-nya. Ino terkejut mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Benarakah? Makasih, jidat!" Seru Ino kegirangan. Tiba-tiba Ino teringat sesuatu.

"Oh, ya! Kapan tanggal pernikahan kalian?" tanya Ino sedikit berbisik agar tak banyak yang mendengarnya.

"30 April." Jawab Sakura singkat. Wajah Ino berubah kecewa.

"Yaah, dihari itu, Shikamaru katanya akan menghadiri pernikahan relasi perusahaan ayahnya." Kata Ino kecewa.

"O, ya? Kalau kau tidak mau ikut karena tidak ada Shikamaru ya tidak apa-apa," Kata Sakura. Wajah Ino malah bertambah kecewa.

"Tentu aku tidak mau, Saku! Aku tetap akan menghandiri pernikahanmu!" Seru Ino meyakinkan. Beberapa menit kemudian bel untuk masuk ke kelas berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino segera mengemasi barang mereka di kantin dan mereka pergi ke kelas untuk mengikuti UAS selanjutnya. Kimia.

.

.

UAS hari pertama di Perguruan Konoha telah berlalu. Para murid sudah pulang dari tadi sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Namun Sakura dan Ino masih di halaman sekolah. Ino menunggu Shikamaru yang masih mengikuti pemotretan buku tahunan. Sedangkan Sakura menunggu Kakashi untuk menjemputnya. Sesosok pemuda berambut emo raven yang tak lain adalah Sasuke datang menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke dari belakang. Sakura berbalik menghadapnya.

"Ya?" tanya Sakura. Ino tersadar dengan kehadirannya dan berbisik pada Sakura untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura terlihat berdua saja dan itu sedikit membuat beberapa perhatian murid tertuju pada mereka berdua. Sasuke sadar mereka diperhatikan. Dia pun mengajak Sakura ke halaman belakang sekolah. Kali ini tidak ada Ino yang menguntit.

"Maafkan aku kalau mengganggumu." Kata Sasuke ketika mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengganggu."

"Mungkin perasaan ini terlalu cepat untukmu." Kata Sasuke dengan wajah kecewa.

"Ya, ini memang sangat cepat."

.

Kakashi keluar dari ferrarinya dan memasuki halaman perguruan Konoha yang luas. Dia melihat Ino di pinggir halaman dekat bangunan utama, tapi tak ada Sakura di dekatnya. Maka, Kakashi mendekati Ino.

"Yamanaka," panggil Kakashi ketka dia sudah hampir dekat dengan Ino. Ino berbalik dan mendapati Kakashi menghampirinya.

"Kakashi?"

"Mana Sakura?" tanya Kakashi.

"Dia di halaman belakang sekolah." Jawab Ino. Kakashi mengerti dimana halaman belakang sekolah itu karena dia alumni perguruan ini juga.

"Baiklah, trima kasih." Jawab Kakashi lalu berlari menuju tempat yang dimaksud. Ino memandang Kakashi menjauh dan teringat sesuatu.

"Aduh! Sakura kan sedang bersama Sasuke!"

.

"Sakura, bolehkah aku memelukmu? Sebentar saja." Pinta Sasuke.

"Ng.. eh?" Sakura bingung akan menjawab apa, tapi Sasuke reflek memeluk Sakura tanpa mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Eh, Sasuke-kun.." Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat. Sangat erat sampai-sampai merasa tak ingin kehilangan gadis yang dicintainya. Sedang Sakura hanya membiarkan dirinya direngkuh Sasuke.

"Sakura?" ucapan seseorang menyadarkan mereka berdua. Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut. Mereka sama berbalik dan..

"Kakashi.." gumam Sakura terkejut. Wajah Kakashi tampak sangat terkejut melihat Sakura dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya. Kakashi tampak tidak suka dengan Sasuke tapi ia mengendalikan perasaannya dan mencoba tenang.

"Kita.. pulang sekarang, Sakura." Ucap Kakashi dan meninggalkan Sakura untuk membiarkan gadis pink itu mengikutinya. Dan Sakura memang mengikutinya.

"Tunggu, Kakashi.. biar kuje.." Sasuke menahan Sakura yang akan mengejar Kakashi.

"Sakura, siapa dia?" Tanya Sasuke. Sakura menunduk menghindari tatapan Sasuke.

"Dia, tunanganku. Setelah lulus ini, aku akan menikah dengannya." Jawab Sakura dengan rasa bersalah. Sasuke terkejut sekali. Wajahnya berubah miris. Dia tahu, tidak ada kesempatan lagi baginya untuk mengejar Sakura.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke-kun." Kata Sakura sembari meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura. Lagipula, sekarang kita berteman. Dan aku, sudah tidak ada perasaan lagi padamu. Maaf merepotkanmu." Jawab Sasuke dengan senyuman meskipun Sakura tahu senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang menyakitkan.

"Terima kasih sudah menyukaiku." Sakura membungkuk dan meninggalkan Sasuke untuk mengejar Kakashi.

Sasuke bersandar pada dinding bangunan sekolah. Kepalanya menghadap ke atas dan memandang langit. Tatapannya pada langit sore yang cerah itu menyiratkan kesedihan karena ditolak dengan sangat menyakitkan. Betapa tidak? Dia sudah tidak bisa mendapatkankesempatan untuk memiliki Sakura.

"Bukankah lebih baik begini? Aku sakit sekarang daripada aku ditolak disaat Sakura sudah menikah?"

~T.B.C~

(A/N) maaaaaaaaaafffffff… ak mrasa chapter ini amburadull.. apkah readers berpikir demikian? Smoga tidak.. dan lagi, maaf krn telat update.. kemarin kazuko sakit diare n demam sampe lemas n gak kuat mengangkat satu tangan sekalipun.. skrg kazuko sudah sehat dan melanjtkan fic chapter 6 ni dengan kilat.. whoot..whoot..whooott…

Kazuko tetp mnginginkan pndapatnya ttg Rate fanfic ini.. oke?

**Cankcorankgituloe:** hehe.. tp map yg ni gak trllu kilat.

Wah, kalo yamasaku, gmna jadinya, ya? Ak sering liat gambr" yamasaku . emg cock, sih, tp kal ak liat yamato kok malh jd pamanny saku, ya? Map, bsa ak gk ad 'feel' sma pair yamasaku. Jd ak gk bs.. drpda bkinny gk bner, kan? Thk reviewnya..

**EvilKyu Cassielf: **o, ya? Jdulny ap? Jd pngen bca..

Sbenerny kaka gk mesum.. yg mnjadikan dy mesum cma krn ke-maniak-kannya thd novel jiraiya yg dr covernya sudh isinya gak bner..

Sebenernya type2 cowk idamanku y kyk kakashi gtu.. diam, tenang, cool, tpi ramah, n it smw, dy ska nggodain cewk yg n mesum.. khukhukhuuu.. (dsar mesum!) thx reviewnya..

**Galich: **ok.. ni dah sbisany..

**Pah: **u/ merit sbar dlu, ya.. kykny iklanny tengku-shireen.. jgn cpet" nikah n puny anak.. hehe.. thx review..

**Rizu Hatake-hime: **ooh.. ak, sih.. kakasaku lover.. mnurtku kaka paling cock sma saku, n sbaliknya.. mskipun kta tmenku yg ahli zodiac bilang saku plg cock sma saku.. thx review..

**Animea Lover Ya-ha: **oke! Ide yg bagus! Thx review..

**Lhyn Hatake: **haha.. kakak.. ini krn taktnya bsk2 ak gak ad ksempatn nglanjtkan fic ni.. mkanya drpd kburu sibk n ideku brganti dng yg lain, slesein aj scepetnya.. thx, kak.. Reviewnya..

**Akinari: **ak jg pngen tau.. udh tau, kan? Thx reviewnya..

**Amayuu: **salam hormat juga! Ak jg ngrasa kpendekkan wkt nyba bca fic sndiri. Awlnya pngen bkin fic ni cma smpe 12-15 hal word, tp krn isiny kbnyakan dialog, jd kpanjangin smp 20-22 hal word..

Judul, ya.. sbnernya ak mw bkin jdulnya 'Aku menikahi pria maniak (maniak atw mesum lupa ak)' pas , jdinya I'm Marry Nasty Guy.. krn ngrsa aneh wkt ngucpinny, kuubh jd I'm Married a Nasty Guy.. (dsar kazu geblek.. gk bsa maksa bgt!)

Ak jg mwnya gt.. bnyk romancenya.. tp krn hrs ad 'ini' dan 'itu' sblm merit, inti dr romance mrka jd ktunda..

Kakasakusaso? Waah.. syangnya sasu dah nongol .. tpi usulanmu yg malam prtma itu kren jga.. jd pngen tw klanjutan dr kta" kakashi yg itu.. khukhukhuu…

**Special thx to:**

**Silent readers**

**Kompi Samsung p4**

**Laptop assus punyanya accun**

**Rumahku**

**Dkk..**

**.**

**.**

**Bye!.. smpe jumpa 7…**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor ndak lucu/dkk**

**Rate: ****T**

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 7 – Gadis Kecil**

Disuatu tempat jauh dari Konoha dan Jepang. Di sebuah sekolah dasar di suatu Negara. Seorang anak berkacamata dan berambut merah semerah matanya tampak mendengarkan pelajaran dari gurunya yang berkebangsaan Amerika. Sedikit-sedikit dia memandangi foto seorang pria dewasa dengan rambut perak melawan gravitasi dengan bahagia dari balik bukunya.

"Sekarang Ms. Akasuna!" Panggil guru tersebut.

"Ya, Mrs?" anak berambut merah itu menaikkan tangan kanannya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan ingin jadi apa kau di masa depan?" Tanya guru wanita itu dengan penuh perhatian. Anak itu tampak berpikir dan setelah itu ia teringat sesuatu. Sesaat kemudian mata anak itu berbinar seketika. Sepertinya ia tahu jawabannya.

"Aku ingin jadi istri Kakashi-nii!" serunya dengan lantang.

.

.

.

Ferrari merah Kakashi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang menuju Mansion Hatake. Sakura dan Kakashi masih terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Pikiran mereka saling mengkhawatirkan perasaan pasangan masing-masing. Sebenarnya mereka hanya salah paham. Yang mereka butuhkan hanya kejujuran dari dalam hati mereka. Itu saja.

'Semoga, Kakashi tidak salah paham tentang hal ini. Uuuh.. semua salah Sasuke! Hanya mengatakan ingin berteman denganku saja sampai harus ke belakang sekolah. Mana pake acara peluk-pelukkan segala, lagi!' rutuk Sakura dalam hati. Berkali-kali ia memandang wajah Kakashi yang dengan tenang menyetir mobilnya.

'Kenapa Kakashi terlihat tenang begitu? Apa dia memang tak menyukaiku sampai setenang itu melihatku dengan Sasuke? Apa memang benar dia punya kekasih sehingga keberadaanku tidak dihiraukannya?' Tanya Sakura cemas melihat Kakashi. Meskipun terlihat setenang itu, tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu. Jauh dari hati Kakashi ada kecemasan menyelimuti hatinya.

'Seperti dugaanku. Ada seseorang yang sangat dicintai Sakura.' Gumam Kakashi dalam hati sambil sedikit-sedikit melirik Sakura.

"Ng.. Kakashi, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi terkejut namun berusaha tenang.

"Hn.. ya." Jawab Kakashi singkat. Namun dihatinya ia ingin Sakura bertanya, 'Apa kau marah melihat ku dan Sasuke?' dan jika Sakura bertanya begitu, ia akan menjawab, 'Ya. Aku cemburu melihatmu dengan pemuda pantat ayam itu.'

"Begini.. apa kau punya seseorang yang kau suka?" Tanya Sakura. Sebenarnya pertanyaan ini untuk menyindir perasaan Sakura pada Kakashi sekaligus keingintahuan Sakura tentang orang yang pernah mengisi hati Kakashi. Kakashi terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Namun ia kendalikan lagi perasaannya dan mencoba membuat image orang yang tampak berpikir.

"Hmm.. ada tidak, ya?" Tanya Kakashi pura-pura berpikir tapi ia sudah ada jawabannya. Tentu saja kalau bukan Sakura. Sakura harap-harap cemas menunggu jawaban Kakashi. Dia berharap Kakashi tidak memiliki orang yang sedang ia sukai.

"Ada, satu." Jawab Kakashi kemudian. Sakura terkejut kecewa dengan jawaban Kakashi.

"Dia wanita yang kucintai. Tapi sepertinya dia tak menyukaiku." Lanjut Kakashi. Sakura termangu mendengarnya. Kakashi sebenarnya menyindir Sakura tentang perasaanya pada Sakura. Namun Sakura malah menanggapinya lain. Sakura kira, Kakashi memiliki perasaan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan seperti dirinya. Mereka akhirnya kembali dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hngg.. oh, ya, Kakashi. Tentang masalah tadi, aku bisa jelaskan." Kata Sakura setelah beberapa menit mereka terdiam bersama. Kakashi masih diam dan fokus pada jalan. Sakura tak peduli omongannya akan didengar atau tidak.

"Sebenarnya, Sasuke itu temanku. Dia menyukaiku tapi aku tidak menyukainya." Kata Sakura. Kakashi melirik sedikit matanya pada Sakura dan kembali fokus pada jalan.

'Padahal aku melihat sendiri kalau mereka ada hubungan dan Sakura masih bilang kalau ia dan Sasuke hanya teman?' gumam Kakashi dalam hati. Kakashi masih terdiam tak menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Kakashi, kamu mendengarkan perkataanku, kan?" Tanya Sakura. Dia tetap berusaha agar Kakashi tak beranggapan demikian.

"Yah, sedikit." Jawab Kakashi singkat. Meskipun sudah dijawab Kakashi, Sakura tetap saja penasaran.

"Maaf, ya Kakashi. Aku memang tidak ada hubungan dengan Sasuke,"

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Bukannya aku yang seharusnya minta maaf? Aku telah membuat hubungan kalian renggang karena kau harus menikah denganku." Sakura terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Kakashi.

"Apa maksudmu? Kau membuat hubunganku dengan Sasuke renggang?" Tanya Sakura memastikan. Tapi tak ada jawaban dari Kakashi. Sakura menghela nafas melihat calon suaminya yang sama sekali tidak memperhatikan dia.

"Berhenti sekarang!" seru Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Kakashi masih tidak mengindahkan Sakura.

"Untuk pergi darimu!" Seru Sakura yang hampir membuka mobil meskipun Kakashi masih melajukan mobilnya. Kakashi terkejut dengan yang dilakukan Sakura.

"Hentikan, Sakura!" Seru Kakashi. Tangannya menahan tangan Sakura agar tidak pergi. Pikiran Kakashi menjadi terbagi dua. Disatu sisi ia harus menahan Sakura, dan disisi lain ia harus mencari tempat yang tenang agar mereka bisa berbicara berdua.

"Tenang dulu, Sakura. Kita harus bicara!" Seru Kakashi dengan pandangan yang sedikit-sedikit memandang Sakura di sela-sela kemudinya.

"Bicara apa? Kau sendiri tidak mendengarkanku!" Kata Sakura dengan ketus. Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia tetap diam mengemudikan mobilnya dan tangannya tetap mengendalikan tangan Sakura meskipun Sakura melawan.

Setelah beberapa menit berseteru di dalam mobil, akhirnya Kakashi menemukan tampat yang tepat untuk bicara berdua dengan Sakura. Pantai yang sepi dan tenang. Kakashi menghentikan ferrarinya di tepi jalan. Setelah berhenti, segera saja Sakura membuka pintu mobil Kakashi dan keluar. Sakura berlari dengan cepat menjauhi Kakashi. Sepatu sandalnya dilepaskan dan ia tanpa beralas kaki berlarian di pantai menjauhi Kakashi. Kakashi ikut keluar dan mengejar Sakura.

"Sakura, tunggu!" Teriak Kakashi memanggil Sakura. Namun si empunya telinga tidak mengindahkan panggilan Kakashi. Kakashi terus mengejar Sakura. Sakura berlarian di tepi pantai itu dan mendekati suatu tebing karang yang ombaknya menerpa karang-karang tersebut.

"Hei! Sakura! Mau kemana!" teriak Kakashi ketika Sakura semakin mendekati bawah tebing itu.

"Aku mau pergi darimu! Percuma bersamamu kalau kau tak mengindahkanku!" balas Sakura. Kakashi mempercepat larinya mendekati Sakura.

"Hei, kau ingin aku bagaimana?" Tanya Kakashi ketika jarak diantar mereka semakin dekat. Sakura yang sudah kelelahan terjatuh sendirinya di pasir putih pantai itu. Ia terdiam sambil mengatur nafasnya sedikit-sedikit.

"Aku.. Cuma ingin kau ngerti, kalau aku.. dan Sasuke.. tidak ada apa-apa." Kata Sakura sambil sedikit terengah-engah. Kakashi mendekati Sakura dan saat ini sudah ada di depan Sakura yang menunduk. Ia terhenyak mendengarkan Sakura.

'Jadi, dia benar-benar tak ada hubungan dengan pria biru itu?' gumam Kakashi lega.

"Ya, aku mengerti." Balas Kakashi dengan tenang. Sakura mengernyit heran. Ia mendongak ke atas dan memandang wajah Kakashi dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mengertiku, ha? Kenapa wajahmu itu seperti menyepelekan perkataanku? Kau selalu saja tenang seperti itu. Seakan-akan tidak masalah kalau aku dan Sasuke berduaan. Seakan-akan, tidak apa kalau aku pergi darimu. Kenapa?" Tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Matanya hampir menangis karena perasaannya hampir keluar. Kakashi terpaku mendengar semua pertanyaan Sakura. Jadi sikapnya yang berusaha tenang di depan Sakura itu salah? Kakashi duduk dengan menumpu badannya di lututnya.

"Itu, karena ku pikir kau ada seseorang yang kau cintai yaitu Sasuke. Dan meskipun kau mengatakannya padaku, aku tetap beranggapan kau dan Sasuke ada hubungan. Kalian terlihat punya ikatan yang erat. Dan aku sedikit menjauh darimu karena tak ingin membuat Sasuke salah paham dengan kita. Meskipun akhirnya kita menikah, tapi pernikahan ini tak ada rasa cinta." Jelas Kakashi. Sakura terkejut mendengar akhir kalimat Kakashi. Pernikahan tanpa ada rasa cinta. Jadi Kakashi memang benar tidak mencintainya?

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku membuat orang yang kau sukai itu salah paham terhadapku? Membuat dia semakin jauh darimu?" Kakashi terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sakura. Saat ini matanya sudah mengalir air mata kesedihan karena perasaannya tak terbalaskan.

"Dia, tidak akan salah paham. Karena dia sudah menyukai seseorang. Dia selalu menjauh meskipun aku mendekat." Jawab Kakashi. Lagi-lagi Sakura menganggap yang dimaksud Kakashi adalah orang lain. Padahal yang dimaksud Kakashi adalah Sakura sendiri.

"Apa kau juga tenang begitu, meskipun berada disampingnya?" Tanya Sakura lagi. Mata onyx Kakashi memandang emerald Sakura yang menyiratkan kesedihan hatinya.

"Tidak, meskipun terlihat tenang di depannya, sebenarnya aku selalu berdebar. Aku selalu gugup jika harus berbicara dengannya. Makanya ketika ia ada di dalam ferrariku, kami hanya bisa diam." Jawab Kakashi. Kali ini mereka sama-sama menunduk. Terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sakura sudah bertekad dalam hatinya untuk berusaha mendapatkan cinta Kakashi untuk Ibunya. Kakashi pun juga bertekad untuk mengejar Sakura, satu-satunya gadis yang membuatnya tertarik.

Deru ombak pantai yang menerjang karang terus terdengar diantara kesunyian mereka. Kakashi dan Sakura masih berada dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Kakashi memutuskan untuk mengatakan perasaannya meskipun ia tahu ada Sasuke diantara mereka. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ia putuskan mengutarakan perasaannya meskipun tahu di hati Kakashi telah terisi seorang gadis.

"Kakashi,", "Sakura," Kata mereka bersamaan. Sakura dan Kakashi sama-sama terkejut.

"Kau bicara dulu saja, Sakura." Kata Kakashi yang menyadari Sakura ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak, kau saja, Kakashi." Balas Sakura. Ia malah gugup ketika akan mengatakan perasaannya itu. Kakashi terdiam dan menghela nafas.

'Sepertinya memang harus kukatakan sekarang,' gumam Kakashi dalam hati. Kakashi terdiam sebentar untuk menyiapkan hatinya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura. Dulu ada seseorang yang sangat kucintai. Tapi dia meniggalkanku. Dan setelah itu aku tak pernah lagi mencintai orang lain. Namun, ada seorang gadis yang mengingatkanku padanya meskipun ia sangat berbeda. Tapi dia membuatku penasaran dalam sekejap. Ia membuatku terkagum padanya dan ia selalu menuruti keinginan ibunya meskipun dia tidak mau. Hanya dialah yang membuatku tertarik padanya selain gadisku dulu." Kata Kakashi kemudian. Entah kenapa hati Sakura sedikit berdebar mendengarnya.

"Dia sangat kuat dan pintar memasak. Dia juga baik, dan selalu membuatku memikirkan dirinya. Tapi, ia kutemukan berpelukan dengan seseorang. Dia berusaha meyakinkanku kalau mereka tak ada hubungan yang spesial. Tapi meskipun begitu, aku jadi khawatir." Dada Sakura berdebar semakin cepat. Dia jadi yakin kalau Kakashi membicarakan dirinya.

"Dia selalu memintaku untuk melepas maskerku meskipun aku mengatakan ini sangat beresiko." Lanjut Kakashi. Saat itulah wajah Sakura memerah dan Sakura sangat yakin kalau yang dibicarakan adalah dirinya.

Sakura mengambil pasir pantai segenggam tangannya dan dilepaskannya lagi. Dan ia terus melakukannya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Lagi-lagi mereka terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Kakashi cemas dengan pikiran Sakura setelah ia mengatakan perasaannya pada Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura benar-benar bingung apakah yang dikatakan Kakashi benar-benar membicarakan dirinya atau tidak. Tapi semakin dalam dipikirakan, Sakura semakin takut untuk lebih jauh memikirkannya. Dia takut perkiraannya salah dan akhirnya dia akan patah hati.

"Bagaimana dengamu?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"A.. akuu.. se..sebenarnya.." Sakura benar-benar gugup sekarang. Apa ia akan mengatakan perasaannya pada Kakashi atau tidak? Sakura terdiam mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Semakin lama dia tak mengatakannya, ia semakin gugup. Sakura melepaskan genggaman pasir putih dan ganti menggenggam jas hitam Kakashi.

"Aku menyukai seseorang dan ia bukan Sasuke. Dia orang yang selalu membuatku penasaran terutama masker hitamnya." Kata Sakura dengan kepala tertunduk. Dia takut melihat wajah Kakashi. Sedangkan kali ini ganti Kakashi yang berdebar karena perkataan Sakura. Apakah Sakura membicarakan dirinya?

"Dia orang yang kutemui di kereta, yang menolongku dua kali. Meskipun aku marah padanya tapi dia tak marah padaku. Aku selalu menanyakan maskernya, dan ia selalu dingin kalau aku penasaran dengan isi maskernya. Dia… orang yang kuanggap maniak." Kakashi terperangah mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Maniak, dan masker. Sakura benar-benar membicarakan dirinya. Kakashi yakin, Sakura pasti membicarakan dirinya.

"Sakura, apakah yang kau ceritakan itu diriku?" Tanya Kakashi memastikan. Sakura terkejut. Dia bingung dengan jawaban apa yang akan dikatakan pada Kakashi. Sakura terdiam lama dengan sedikit senggukan karena terharu dengan kata-kata Kakashi dan kata-katanya sendiri. Sakura menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Kakashi. Kakashi pun balas memandang Sakura.

"Sedangkan kau? Apa tadi kau membicarakanku?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Sakura karena sekarang ia tahu perasaan Sakura sekarang.

"Ya, Sakura. Ya.. Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

Saat ini kedua pasangan ini kembali ke Ferrari merah Kakashi dengan perasaan lega. Tampak sekali kegembiraan di masing-masing wajah cantik dan tampan tersebut. Sakura sejak meninggalkan pantai hanya senyum-senyum tidak jelas. Begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Kadang dia tertawa-tawa sendiri mengingat kejadian lalu.

"Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri, Saku?" Tanya Kakashi yang tergambar jelas sekali di wajahnya, ia sangat senang. Sekarang Kakashi sudah menjalankan mobilnya menuju Hatake Mansion.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ketawa-ketawa gak jelas gitu?" balas Sakura tak kalah bahagianya.

"Tentu saja bahagia karena kamu."

"Memang aku kenapa?" Tanya Sakura menggoda Kakashi. Kakashi hanya menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. Sakura merucutkan bibirnya melihat senyuman Kakashi sebagai jawaban.

"Apa maksud senyumanmu itu? Bisa gak sih menjawabnya dengan kata-kata?" Tanya Sakura ketus dan lagi-lagi Kakashi menjawabnya dengan senyuman menawannya.

"Hiiihh.. ah, sudahlah, Kashi." Seru Sakura yang akhirnya menyerah dan memandang pertokoan yang mereka lewati dari balik jendela mobil Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum lucu karena Sakura terlihat marah padanya. Mobil Kakashi berhenti di perempatan karena lampu merah. Kakashi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menggoda Sakura.

"Kau marah, Saku?" Tanya Kakashi sambil mendekatkan badannya pada Sakura.

"Kalau iya kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Kakashi santai. Sakura terkejut dengan sikap santai Kakashi dan berbalik. Saat itu, di depan wajahnya sudah ada wajah Kakashi yang tersenyum. Sakura terkejut sekali dengan Kakashi yang tiba-tiba ada di depan wajahnya.

"Kashi.. kau.. terlalu dekat," ucap Sakura. Tangannya menahan dada Kakashi yang hampir menghimpit dadanya.

"Memang kenapa kalau terlalu dekat, hm?" Tanya Kakashi semakin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura.

"Yaa, itu.." Sakura tampak kebingungan ingin menjawab apa.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

"Ti.. tidak.." jawab Sakura langsung. Kakashi tersenyum lagi.

"Mau kuberi tahu, apa jawaban dari senyumanku tadi?" Tanya Kakashi dan Sakura memandang matanya ingin tahu.

'CUP' bibir Kakashi yang tertutup masker menyentuh bibir lembut Sakura. Sakura terkejut dengan kejutan yang di berikan Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum begitu juga dengan Sakura. Sakura menyentuh pipi Kakashi hendak membuka maskernya, namun..

'TIIIINNNN!...TTIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN!' Klakson mobil mengagetkan mereka berdua.

"HEI! CEPAT JALAAN!" Seru seseorang yang berteriak marah pada Kakashi. Kakashi tersadar dan kembali melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Kakashi sampai di Mansion Hatake ketika hari beranjak sore. Mereka berjalan masuk ke rumah dengan bergandengan tangan. Sakumo datang dan menyambut mereka. Matanya tertuju pada tangan Kakashi yang menggandeng erat tangan Sakura.

"Mesra sekali, kalian. Apakah sejak kalian bertemu tangan kalian sudah menyatu begitu?" Goda Sakumo. Wajah Kaksahi dan Sakura dipalingkan berlawanan arah karena menutupi warna merahnya.

"Sudahlah, sekarang ikutlah denganku ke ruang tengah. Ada yang harus kalian temui." Kata Sakumo sambil membawa Kakashi dan Sakura menuju ruang keluarga.

"Yang harus kami temui?" Tanya Sakura ketika mereka sampai tepat di depan pintu ruang tengah. Sakumo memegang kenop pintu tersebut.

"Ya, sekolahnya libur kenaikan kelas dan anak itu sangat senang berlibur ke Jepang." Jawab Sakumo sambil bersiap membuka pintu.

'Anak itu?' gumam Kakashi dan Sakura bersamaan. Sakumo membuka pintu dan mereka bertiga masuk ke ruang keluarga bersama-sama.

'Ah, jangan-jangan!' Kakashi tampak menyadari sesuatu.

"Aaahh… Kakashi-nii!" Seru seorang anak kecil berambut merah berlari kearah Kakashi dan melompat untuk digendong Kakashi. Kakashi mau tak mau menangkap anak itu. Anak itu memeluk Kakashi sangat erat.

"Kakashi-nii, Karin kangeeenn padamu!" Serunya dengan bahagia. Kakashi sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana karena yang ia khawatirkan adalah pendapat Sakura mengenai anak ini.

Sakura sendiri tidak terlalu khawatir dengan Karin. Karin memiliki rambut merah yang panjangnya sepunggung. Mata merahnya yang indah menyala dibalik kacamata elipsnya. Menurut Sakura, Karin adalah anak yang manis.

"Apa Kakashi-nii kangen pada Karin?" Tanya Karin pada Kakashi. Sepertinya dia senang sekali bertemu Kakashi.

"Aah.. I, iya.." Jawab Kakashi tergagap. Karin tampak menyadari perubahan Kakashi.

"Nii-chan kenapa gagap begitu? Kakashi-nii tidak suka Karin ke Jepang?" Tanya Karin dengan wajah sedih.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak. Aku senang kau kemari Karin." Jawab Kakashi menenangkan Karin. Wajah Karin berubah senang.

"Naah, sekarang duduklah, ada yang harus ku perkenalkan pada kalian semuanya." Kata Sakumo kemudian sambil duduk di sebuah sofa kulit yang terlihat mahal. Di dekat sofa itu ada seorang pria berwajah baby face dan berambut merah yang sama seperti Karin. Pria tersebut tampak baru saja menyelesaikan urusannya dengan ponselnya. Sakura, Kakashi, dan Karin ikut duduk di sofa. Kakashi dan Sakura duduk disamping Sakumo. Sedangkan Karin diturunkan oleh Kakashi di dekat pria berwajah baby face yang sepertinya kakak Karin. Mata Karin memandang heran dengan Sakura. Kenapa ada seorang wanita di rumah Kakashi-nii?

"Paman! Siapa kakak jelek ini?" Tanya Karin sambil memandang ketus Sakura. Jidat Sakura mengernyit sebesar perempatan jalan karena tersinggung.

'Jelek? Huuh! Kutarik kata-kataku tentang kamu yang manis, anak bodoh!' Seru Inner Sakura.

"Huussh, Karin! Tidak baik mengatai seorang wanita cantik itu jelek!" Nasihat pria berambut merah itu.

"Memang wajahnya jelek, Sasori-nii. Lihat saja! Jidatnya selebar lapangan gitu!" Ejek Karin. Perempatan Sakura bertambah dua di pipinya. Tapi dia berusaha tenang.

"Hahaha, Karin! Sudahlah! Sekarang dengarkan paman mu bicara, ya!" Seru Sakumo menenangkan Karin. Mereka pun terdiam untuk mendengarkan Sakumo bicara.

"Kenalkan, ini Sakura Haruno." Kata Sakumo sambil menepuk bahu Sakura. Sakura sadar dia diperhatikan dan tersenyum pada Karin dan Sasori.

"Sakura, ini Sasori. Dia kelas dua SMA sekarang. Satu tingkat dibawahmu. Dan disampingnya, Karin, adiknya. Kelas 5 SD. mereka sepupu Kakashi yang tinggal di Amerika." Jelas Sakumo memperkenalkan Sasori dan Karin. Sasori tersenyum pada Sakura dan Sakura membalasnya. Sedangkan Karin tampak enggan menyapa Sakura. Dia sedikit curiga dengan keberadaan Sakura.

"Aku senang sekali kalian kemari, karena aku bisa sekalian mengenalkan Sakura pada kalian. Dia adalah calon istri Kakashi dan mereka akan menikah 30 April." Jelas Sakumo. Karin dan Sasori terkejut.

"Selamat, aniki! Akhirnya kau melepas lajangmu setelah 28 tahun lamanya." Seru Sasori senang. Kakashi memandangnya malas.

"Kalau itu pujian, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu." Kata Kakashi sambil merangkul Sakura. Sakura sedikit memerah saat Kakashi menyentuh pinggulnya.

"AKU TIDAK TERIMAA!" teriak Karin. Wajahnya berubah marah dan air matanya tumpah begitu saja. Semua menoleh ke Karin dan terkejut.

"YANG MENIKAH DENGAN KAKASHI-NII CUMA AKU SAJA!" serunya dan berlari.

"Hei, Karin!" Teriak Sasori mengejar Karin. Sakumo, Kakashi, dan Sakura memandang Karin yang pergi dengan cemas.

"Haaah.." Kakashi menghela nafas. Sakura memandang Kakashi khawatir.

"Kashi, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya Sakura cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu hal ini akan terjadi juga." Kata Kakashi sambil memandang wajah Sakura. Sakura mengernyit heran dengan Kakashi.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura pada Kakashi namun dijawab oleh Sakumo.

"Karin, adalah anak adikku. Adikku meninggal karena melahirkannya. Belum lagi suaminya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sasori dan Karin jadi yatim piatu. Karena mereka tak ada yang mengasuhnya, akhirnya aku dan Rika mengasuh mereka sampai saat ini. Selama dirumah kami, selalu Kakashi yang bermain dengan Karin karena Sasori sibuk mencari beasiswa dan hanya Kakashi yang punya banyak waktu luang." Jelas Sakumo.

"Karena sering bersamaku, dia mungkin tertarik padaku. Dia selalu saja mengatakan kalau dia mencintaiku dan ingin menikah denganku. Aku cuma menganggapnya hanya lelucon dan tertawa saja. Tak kusangka ternyata dia benar-benar serius." Kakashi melanjutkan penjelasan ayahnya dengan gusar. Dia jadi sedikit kesal dengan Karin.

Sasori datang dengan wajah yang tampak kusut.

"Uhh.. dia membanting pintu dan mengunci diri di kamar!" Seru Sasori dengan kesal. Sakura dan Sakumo mengernyit heran. Hanya Kakashi yang tidak heran sama sekali. Sepertinya ia memang sudah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini.

"Biar aku bicara dengannya!" Kata Kakashi sambil beranjak pergi namun tangannya di tahan Sakura.

"Biarkan saja, Kashi. Mungkin dia perlu sendiri. Gadis yang patah hati memang harus merenung." Kata Sakura. Kakashi terhenyak mendengarnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita belikan saja hadiah untuk menyogoknya." Kata Sasori kemudian.

"Menyogoknya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, setiap kali Karin marah, dia pasti melunak kalau ku berikan boneka ayam berpantat biru." Kata Sasori.

"Ah, ya. Aku ingat! Karin memang suka dengan boneka aneh itu." Lanjut Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu, kalian pergilah ke Mall Konoha untuk membelinya." Kata Sakumo.

"Aku tidak, ayah. Aku disini saja. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan." kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Karin meringkuk di beranda kamarnya dengan selimut yang membalut badannya. Matanya sembab karena menangis. Tangannya memegangi tiang penyangga beranda dengan erat.

"Kenapa.. padahal Kakashi-nii hanya untukku.. kenapa dia menikah dengan cewek jelek itu?" Tanya Karin pada dirinya sendiri.

Suara beberapa pria dari bawah beranda menyadarkan Karin. Ternyata pemuda itu adalah Kakashi dan Sasori yang akan pergi dengan Ferrari Kakashi. Dada Karin berdegup cepat melihat Kakashi yang berjalan tepat di bawah Karin. Karin berharap Kakashi akan balas memandangnya dan tersenyum padanya. Namun hal itu tidak terjadi. Kakashi tampak berjalan santai menuju mobilnya.

"Uuh.. Kakashi-nii tidak menganggapku!" dengus Karin kesal. Dia lalu teringat Kakashi yang akan segera menikah dengan Sakura. Wajahnya pun berubah menjadi marah dan benci pada Sakura.

"Dasar jidat jelek! Seenaknya datang dan merebut Kakashi-nii ku tercinta!" Seru Karin dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Eratan tangannya pada gagang beranda semakin keras. Tapi, mengingat Kakashi yang tidak menganggapnya membuat hati Karin berubah sedih. Air matanya menetes lagi.

"Huuu.. ke.. kenapa, Kakashi-nii tidak menyukaiku?"

.

.

.

Dapur Mansion Hatake mengeluarkan bau sedap dari dalam. Meskipun begitu, para pelayan tampak cemas dengan apa yang dilakukan Sakura dan beberapa pelayan di dalam dapur yang besar itu sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Sakura masuk ke dapur itu dan menguncinya. Dia berkata pada semua pelayan dan koki untuk tidak mengganggunya saat ia memasak. Para pelayan dan koki itu berbisik-bisik membicarakan Sakura.

"Ada apa, ini?" tanya Sakumo yang terheran melihat seluruh pelayan dan koki masaknya berdiri di koridor.

"Ah, Sakumo-sama. Nona muda meminta beberapa dari kami untuk ikut dengannya di dapur sedangkan sebagian dari kami diminta menunggu sementara ia memasak." Kata Ayame, kepala pelayan yang masih muda namun berbakat.

"Ooh, kalau dia meminta begitu, biarkan dia dan jangan mengganggunya." Kata Sakumo. Para pelayannya saling berpandangan.

'KRIEET..' pintu dapur terbuka dan semuanya memandang kearah pintu.

"Sekarang, bawa semuanya ke ruang makan!" Seru Sakura sambil mengusap keringat di dahinya. Para pelayan segera mematuhi perintahnya. Mereka masuk ke dapur dan membawa makanan-makanan yang sudah dibuat Sakura ke ruang makan panjang. Sakura memegang pinggangnya dan kedua tangannya sambil melihat masakannya di bawa ke ruang makan panjang yang letaknya tepat di depan dapur.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di dapur ini, Sakura?" tanya Sakumo. Sakura berbalik

"Ah, ayah. Aku hanya ingin mencoba dapur mansion ini. Dapur ini terlihat lengkap sekali peralatan dan bahan-bahannya." Seru Sakura dengan senang. Dia memang sangat suka memasak.

"Aku jadi penasaran dengan masakanmu, Sakura." Kata Sakumo sambil membimbing Sakura ke ruang makan panjang. Sakumo masuk ke ruang makan itu dan terperangah dengan masakan-masakan Sakura. Sakumo lalu menghampiri makanan itu. Meskipun hanya 4 jenis makanan, namun terlihat enak-enak. Sakura tersenyum senang melihat calon ayah mertuanya terlihat antusias dengan masakan yang dibuatnya.

"Ayam goreng dengan saus, Susshi Salmon, Pasta Ayam, lalu.. ini.." Sakumo mengucapkan nama masakan Sakura yang di kenalnya dan terhenti di suatu masakan.

"Apa ini daging udang?" tanya Sakumo pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum.

"Iya. Aku mengambil kulitnya dan memberinya beberapa bumbu." Jawab Sakura pasti. Sakumo tersenyum dan mengicipinya sedikit.

"Hmm.. Enak sekali! Kau memang pantas menjadi istri Kakashi!" puji Sakumo. Wajah Sakura memerah karena dipuji begitu. Pelayan-pelayan yang tadi sudah berdiri berjajar untuk bersiap kalau mereka diperlukan. Suara langkah kaki seseorang mendekati ruang makan panjang tersebut.

"Hmm.. bau apa, ini!" tanya Kakashi yang muncul tiba-tiba. Sakumo dan Sakura menoleh kearah pintu masuk ruang makan.

"Ah, Sakura memasakkan makan malam untuk kita. Mana Sasori?" tanya Sakumo ketika menyadari Sasori tidak ada bersama Kakashi.

"Dia langsung ke kamar Karin." Jawab Kakashi. Sakumo mengerti dan ia memerintahkan seorang pelayan untuk memanggil Sasori dan Karin. Sementara mereka menunggu Sasori dan Karin, Kakashi mengobrol pada Sakumo tentang pekerjaan kantor. Sedangkan Sakura menyiapkan perlengkapan makan dibantu dengan beberapa pelayan.

Beberapa menit kemudian, pelayan yang disuruh Sakumo datang dan mengatakan kalau Sasori dan Karin akan makan belakangan. Akhirnya Sakumo, Kakashi, dan Sakura makan malam mendahului Sasori dan Karin.

.

.

.

Sakura dan Kakashi berjalan di koridor mansion Hatake. Tujuan mereka adalah kamar masing-masing. Mereka membicarakan kejadian lucu saat mereka salah paham sampai tertawa bersama. Ketika melewati kamar tamu, tak jauh dari mereka, ada Sasori dan beberapa pelayan mengetuk pintu kamar seseorang dengan keras.

"Karin! Buka pintunya! Kau harus makan malam!" teriak Sasori. Kakashi dan Sakura saling berpandangan. Mereka kemudian berlari mendekati Sasori.

"Ada apa, Sasori?" tanya Kakashi. Sasori menoleh dan melihat Kakashi dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Karin tidak keluar kamar sejak tadi sore. Dari jam makan malam, aku terus menunggunya membuka pintu untuk makan malam, tapi dia tidak mau." Jawab Sasori menjelaskan. Sakura, dan Kakashi tampak mengerti dan mereka sama-sama memandang kearah pintu kamar Karin.

'AKU TIDAK MAU KELUAR SAMPAI KAKASHI-NII MENIKAHIKU!' teriak Karin dari dalam kamar.

"Sudah kubilang itu tidak mungkin, Karin! Sampai kapan kamu mengurung diri begini?' balas Sasori.

'AKU TIDAK PEDULI KALAUPUN SELAMANYA MENGURUNG DIRI DISINI! KALAU KAKASHI-NII MENIKAHIKU, AKU KELUAR!' teriak Karin dengan tegas. Kakashi menghela nafas kebingungan. Ia memegangi dahinya tampak pusing dengan masalah yang ditimbulkan Karin. Sakumo datang dari arah sebaliknya Kakashi datang.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakumo. Kakashi hanya menunjuk pintu kamar Karin. Sakumo memandang pintu kamar Karin dengan terheran.

"Kenapa Karin?"

"Dia ngambek." Jawab Kakashi singkat. Sakumo mengerti dan mengetuk pintu Karin.

"Karin, ini paman. Sekarang keluarlah dan makan. Ada pasta dan boneka ayam berbuntut biru kesukaanmu." Rayu Sakumo mencoba membuat hati Karin luluh.

"Percuma, paman. Aku sudah mencobanya dan ia tidak mau." Kata Sasori. Keempat orang itu sama-sama menghela nafas panjang tampak stress dengan Karin.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN MALAM DENGAN CEWEK JIDAT JELEK ITU!" teriak Karin dari dalam kamar. Jidat Sakura mengernyit marah membentuk satu perempatan jalan.

"Tidak, sayang. Sakura-nee sudah makan tadi." Kata Sasori menjelaskan.

"Kasihan pastanya kalau tidak kamu makan, Karin!" kali ini Sakumo yang merayu Karin.

"Apa Pasta itu buatan Kakashi-nii?" tanya Karin agak melunak. Sakumo dan Sasori agak lega mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Sasori hampir menjawab pertanyaan Karin. Tapi..

"Tidak, itu buatan Sakura." Jawab Kakashi yang membuat semuanya seweetdorp berjamaah.

"AARGHH.. Nii-chaan! Tadi Karin sudah hampir melunak!" Seru Sasori geram.

"AKU TIDAK MAU MAKAN MASAKANNYA YANG PASTINYA TIDAK ENAK ITU! DIA TIDAK PANTAS MENJADI ISTRI KAKASHI-NII!" seru Karin. Pipi Sakura memunculkan satu perempatan jalan lagi. Namun Sakura berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"SUDAH JELEK!," muncul dua perempatan.

"GEMBROT!," muncul tiga perempatan.

"JIDATNYA SELEBAR LAPANGAN, LAGI!" muncul empat perempatan.

"TIDAK BISA MASAK!" muncul lima. Sakura mulai tersinggung dirinya dikatai tidak bisa masak.

"SAMA SEKALI TIDAK PANTAS!" muncul enam. Kakashi, Sakumo, dan Sasori tampak heran dengan perubahan emosi Sakura.

"MASIH PANTAS AKU, TAU!" tambah Karin. Dan saat itulah, amarah Sakura tak dapat ditahan lagi.

"Uggh… dasar anak tengil!" Kata Sakura masih mencoba menahan amrahnya dan kali ini, aura-aura kemarahannya muncul perlahan.

"SHAANNAAROOOO" Seru Sakura sambil meninju pintu kamar Karin dengan tangan kosong.

'BRAKK!' pintu kamar Karin yang tak berdosa jatuh terbanting. Engsel-engselnya terlepas dari dinding. Karin terkejut luar biasa dari dalam selimutnya. Dia ternyata masih meringkuk di beranda dengan selimut terbalut di tubuhnya.

"Aduh, sepertinya pintu ini harus masuk rumah sakit," keluh Kakashi bercanda namun di deathglare Sasori. Sasori dan Sakumo mengintip keadaan Karin dengan khawatir dan sedikit merinding saat melihat Sakura.

Sakura menghampiri Karin dengan aura kemarahan menyebar di sekelilingnya. Badan Karin merinding ketakutan melihatnya. Sakura meraih kerah baju Karin dan menariknya mendekati wajahnya agar Sakura dapat berbicara langsung ke wajah Karin.

"Aku tak peduli, kau mau mengataiku tidak pantas, jelek, gembrot, jidat lebar atau semacamnya," kata Sakura menjeda perkatannya untuk menyiapkan amarahnya yang lain. Karin merasakan ada tanda-tanda tidak enak dari Sakura.

"Tapi, KALAU KAU MENGHINA MASAKANKU PADAHAL KAU BELUM MENCOBANYA, AKAN KUPASTIKAN KAU TAK BISA MERASAKAN LEZATNYA PASTA BODOH YANG KAU SUKAI ITU, SEUMUR HIDUP!" Seru Sakura dengan super geram. Karin ketakutan karena melihat wajah Sakura yang sedang marah dan kata-katanya. Sakura menarik tangan Karin dan membawanya ke lantai dasar. Tempat ruang makan panjang berada.

Sakumo, dan Sasori bergidik ngeri melihat Sakura yang sedang marah. Sedangkan Kakashi tampaknya sudah biasa karena dia pernah melihat dan merasakan pukulan maut Sakura. Yah, meskipun Kakashi tidak sampai masuk rumah sakit seperti pintu kamar Karin.

"Ng.. Kaka-nii," guma Sasori yang masih terpaku melihat Sakura yang pergi dengan menyeret adiknya.

"Hn?" tanya Kakashi meskipun ia sudah tahu apa yang akan dikatakan Sasori.

"Calon istrimu itu, monster atau manusia?"

~T.B.C~

A/N Hehehee... akhirnya bsa ngapdet chpter 7 dng pnuh prjuangan.. knap? ak jg gak tw.. #uuuuuuu... naah.. dsini kaka bilang ia dlu pnah pny wanita yg .. ak pnya usul..

1. gmna kalo wanita itu (Rin) keluar dlm fic ni.. tpi sbg gantiny chpter fic ni tmbah pnjang.. kalo gak y gpp.. prkiraan fic-ku selese 11-15 chpter.. tpi kalo muncul Rin, jdinya smpe 20 chpter.. gmna?

2. ak msih mnampung usul2 u/ rating fic ni.. ak pngen bgt jdi'in rate M #dsar mesum! tpi kalo yg rate M cma pas malam pnikahn, gak seru.. laaah..

baiklaaah.. kmbali k balesan review.. #knapa cma 5, yaa..

**EvilKyu Cassielf: hahaaa.. bner..bnerr.. eh? ABG labil? kasian banget kaka kalo ABG labil.. khukhukhuu.. thx review..**

**Mikaela Wiliams: ya udh, kaak.. sasu bwt kmu aj.. khukhuu.. kyknya malh tmbah masalah, deh.. tuuh.. kemunculan karin.. thx review..**

**cankcorankgituloe: hieeee? haduduuhh.. hahaa.. kalo yamasaku gak bsa, apa lag itu... thx reviewnya..**

**kimichi-kun: mkasih.. nii dah update.. thx review..**

**rizu hatake-hime: hmmm.. bner, tuh.. ak bkan kaka sentris atwpun saku sentris.. bagiku, kaka cma cock sma saku.. liat ku alasn kaka kok bsa sma saku.. hihihii... ak jg pnganut DLDR.. tpi ak jga bsa nge-flame sma krya yg .. msalnya sasufemnaru.. ad karya pnya author sypaa.. gtu, yg .. mw nge-flame.. tpi gak jdi krn reviewnya dah penuh dng flamers-flamers.. jdi kasian sma author yg ngopas.. hihihii... thx review..**

**thanks to kompi samsung p4, laptop assus accun, aku, dkk..**

**mungkin smentara hiatus u/ bbrapa hari krn saat ini ak sdang galau..**

**J.A.A...**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor ndak lucu/dkk**

**Rate: ****T**

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 8 – Perang Cinta**

Sakura membawa Karin ke ruang makan panjang bergaya eropa. Saat itu, beberapa pelayan sedang membereskan ruang makan, dan dapur. Beberapa dari mereka juga hampir membuang sisa makanan yang masih agak banyak sebelum Sakura datang dan menghentikan mereka.

"Lauk yang masih banyak jangan dibuang dulu! Hangatkan dan bawa kemari! Sasori dan anak tengil ini belum makan!" Seru Sakura pada pelayan yang akan membuang makanan itu sambil melirik sinis Karin.

"Hei! Aku bukan anak tengil! Dan lagi, aku nggak mau makanan sisa! Aku mau makanan baru!" Seru Karin protes. Tampaknya ketakutannya pada Sakura sudah hilang dan berganti dengan protes karena disebut 'anak tengil'. Sementara Sakumo, Sasori, dan Kakashi hanya mengintip mereka dari kejauhan.

Sakura melirik Karin lebih sinis lagi. Karin terkejut saat Sakura membungkuk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Karin.

"Salah siapa kau tak ikut makan malam, hm?" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis. Karin merasa terpojok. Dia melirik ke bawah menghindari tatapan tajam Sakura untuk berpikir bagaimana membalas Sakura dengan hati yang sebal. Tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi dengan Kakashi yang akan menikah dengan Sakura.

"SALAHMU! SEMUA SALAHMU! KALAU KAU TIDAK MENIKAH DENGAN KAKASHI-NII, AKU PASTI TIDAK AKAN MENGURUNG DIRI SELAMA ITU!" Seru Karin menyalahkan Sakura. Sakura memandang mata marah Karin dengan pandangan biasa. Kemarahannya sudah mereda karena Karin sudah tidak mengata-ngatai masakannya. Sasori terkejut dengan tingkah adiknya dan hendak menyusul Sakura dan Karin untuk menghentikan Karin tapi, langkahnya dihentikan Kakashi.

"Diam dan lihat." Kata Kakashi pelan. Sasori menurutinya. Mereka bertiga hanya memandang perkelahian seorang wanita dan seorang anak perempuan merebut seorang pria dewasa.

Sakura menegakkan badannya dan masih melihat tatapan marah Karin. Sesaat kemudian ia menghela nafas dan berbalik melihat para pelayan membersihkan dapur dan sebagian dari mereka menghangatkan lauk yang dimasak Sakura. Sakura berbalik kembali menghadap Karin dan tatapan Karin masih sama dengan yang tadi. Sakura menghela nafas dan menarik tangan Karin menuju kursi meja makan. Karin di dudukkan di kursi pertama di sebelah kanan kursi utama, dan Sakura duduk di sebelah kiri kursi utama menghadap Karin.

"Nona, makanannya sudah hangat." Kata Ayame. Dibelakangnya sudah berjajar beberapa pelayan yang membawa masakan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan menyilakan pelayan-pelayan itu menghidangkan makanan sisa di meja. Karin memandang makanan-makanan itu dengan kesal meskipun pasta sudah hadir di depannya karena ia tahu yang memasaknya adalah Sakura. Sakumo, Sasori dan Kakashi mengintip dua gadis itu dari balik dinding.

Sakura menyilakan semua pelayannya pergi dan mereka segera pergi keluar meskipun akhirnya terheran dengan 3 pria majikan mereka yang mengintip ke dalam ruang makan. Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan menyendoki nasi di piring. Ia mengambil ayam goreng saus jeruk andalannya, dan tumis udang. Tak lupa Sakura sedikit memberi banyak pada pasta. Setelah itu ia memberikannya pada Karin. Karin memalingkan wajah dengan kesal. Tanda ia tak mau makan. Sepertinya ia lupa dengan amukan Sakura sebelumnya.

"MAKAN!" seru Sakura yang sedikit marah melihat Karin yang cuek. Karin masih saja tak peduli dengan perintah Sakura dan tetap memalingkan muka. Sakura menyadari ia diacuhkan dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Karin. Lalu tangan kanannya membelokkan wajah Karin agar tepat di depannya.

"Sepertinya kau lupa dengan apa yang kulakukan padamu sebelum ini," kata Sakura dengan nada sedikit mengancam. Karin jadi teringat dengan amukan Sakura sebelumnya. Dia bergidik ngeri dan mengangguk perlahan. Sakura tersenyum merasa menang.

"Sekarang, makan!" perintah Sakura namun kali ini lebih halus.

Karin memandangi makanan yang sudah disediakan untuknya. Memang terlihat sangat enak. Tapi ia tidak mau kalah. Pikirannya terus menysadarkan dirinya bahwa masakan Sakura tidak enak. Tapi Karin juga takut dengan kemarahan Sakura. Akhirnya dengan ragu-ragu Karin menyendokkan sesuap nasi dan pasta lalu dimasukkan ke mulutnya. Mata Karin merapat untuk bersiap dengan kemungkinan terburuk rasa dari masakan Sakura. Namun seketika matanya membulat saat lidah-lidah mungilnya merasakan bumbu-bumbu dari pasta, udang, dan ayam itu.

'Enak' Satu kata yang benar-benar menggambarkan suatu rasa di lidah Karin. Karin menundukkan kepalanya tampak tak kuat menahan rasa nikmat pada masakan Sakura. Kemarahannya benar-benar hilang sekarang.

Sakumo dan Sasori memandang mereka berdua cemas. Mereka khawatir apakah Karin baik-baik saja setelah memakan masakan Sakura? Sedangkan Kakashi hanya terdiam tenang karena ia pernah merasakan lezatnya masakan Sakura meskipun hanya pesanan dari restoran.

"Bagaimana? Enak, kan?" seru Sakura dengan tersenyum penuh kemenangan pada Karin.

'UGH!' Karin benar-benar terpojok sekarang. Sakura benar-benar berbeda daripada gadis lain. Meskipun jidatnya lebar, tapi ia cantik dan pintar memasak. Ia juga kuat. Melihat fakta yang ada, Karin merasa kecil hati sekarang.

"Hiks.. hikss.." Karin mulai menangis sesenggukan. Sakura terkejut dengan perubahan Karin.

"EEEH? Kenapa nangis?" Tanya Sakura mulai cemas. Sakumo, Sasori, dan Kakashi jadi ikutan cemas melihat Karin mulai menangis.

"Hiks.. hiks.. HUEE.. HUEEEEEE" akhirnya Karin menangis lepas. Sakura menghampirinya dan akan menggendongnya, tapi Karin menepis tangannya.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Seru Karin. Sakumo, Sasori dan Kakashi yang hampir keluar untuk menghentikan mereka jadi terhenti dan kembali bersembunyi. Sakura menuruti Karin untuk tidak menyentuhnya. Karin naik ke atas kursi tempat ia duduk sehingga tingginya melampaui tinggi Sakura. Karin menghapus air matanya.

"KAU!" serunya sambil menunjuk Sakura. Sakura terkejut karena tiba-tiba Karin menunjuknya.

"KAU SAINGAN CINTAKU! DAN AKU TAKKAN KALAH! MULAI SEKARANG, KITA RIVAL!" serunya dengan lantang. Sakumo, Sasori, dan Kakashi terkejut dengan pernyataan Karin. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Tapi Sakura sadar. Karin hanya anak kecil.

Karin segera turun dari kursinya dan berlari keluar dari ruang makan panjang. Dia terus berjalan tegap meskipun melewati Sakumo, Sasori, dan Kakashi. Sakura mendengar jelas pernyataan perang Karin. Tapi Sakura tak mau ambil pusing. Pernikahannya dengan Kakashi tetap akan dilangsungkan walaupun tanpa restu Karin. Lagipula Sakura juga harus menyiapkan ujian kelulusannya. Sakura keluar dari ruang makan dan saat itu, ia bertemu ketiga pria yang mengintip mereka.

"Ayah? Sasori? Kashi?" Tanya Sakura saat melihat mereka. Sedangkan yang dipanggil tampak kaget.

.

.

.

Sakura menutup bukunya. Ia mendorong kursinya untuk beranjak dari tempat belajarnya. Diangkatnya kedua tangannya dan direnggangkan semua badannya untuk merilekskan otot-otot yang kaku setelah 3 jam duduk di posisi yang sama. Sakura memandang kearah jendela besar yang menampilkan suasana malam di kamarnya. Di depan jendela itu tampak beranda untuk melihat halaman samping mansion Hatake. Sakura penasaran dengan apa yang ada di halaman samping mansion Hatake. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke beranda.

"Huwaaah… bagusnya halaman samping kalau dilihat dari atas," Seru Sakura yang melihat halaman itu ke bawah.

Halaman samping mansion Hatake memang indah. Ada sebuah kolam ikan kecil dengan saluran air dari bamboo yang naik-turun mengisi air untuk ikan-ikan di dalamnya. Pinggiran kolam ikan tersebut di batasi oleh batu-batuan besar. Ada sebuah meja dan kursi taman disana. Lampu taman juga berdiri tegak menerangi halaman samping yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon bambu. Meskipun mansion ini bergaya barat, namun dekorasi halamannya bergaya Jepang Oriental.

"Sakura," seru seseorang mengagetkan Sakura. Sakura menoleh ke samping kirinya dan melihat Kakashi yang terkejut melihatnya di beranda.

"Kenapa kau disini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu?" balas Kakashi sambil melihat pintu kamar Sakura. Ia akhirnya mengerti.

"Jadi kamar kita berjejeran?" Tanya Kakashi meyakinkan. Sakura malah terkejut karena menyadari kamarnya dan kamar Kakashi berjejeran.

"Eh.. mu..mungkin.." balas Sakura gugup. Sakura juga menyadari di beranda ini hanya ada dia dan Kakashi saja.

Kakashi berjalan ke samping kanan Sakura. Ia lalu menaruh kedua lengannya di pinggir pembatas beranda dan tersenyum sedikit menyesal.

"Maaf, ya." Sakura terkejut, Kakashi meminta maaf padanya.

"Untuk apa?"

"Karin." Keduanya sama-sama terdiam ketika mereka membicarakan Karin.

"Tidak apa-apa, kok.." jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum meski menyebalkan, tapi dia mengerti kenapa Karin bersikap begitu. Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat dengan kelakuan Karin yang menyebalkan. Sejenak memikirkan Karin membuat otaknya muncul ide aneh.

"Hei, Kashi.." panggil Sakura.

"Ya, Saku?"

"Nanti, kalau Karin bertanya apakah aku mencintaimu, jawab saja 'tidak'." Kata Sakura dengan santai meskipun Kakashi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau mengakui hubungan kita?" sekarang giliran Sakura yang terkejut karena respon Kakashi.

"Bukan.. bukan begitu. Aku cuma ingin mempermainkannya. Membuat ia berpikir masing-masing dari kita mengalami cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dengan begitu, ia akan sedikit berharap padamu." Kakshi terdiam dengan penjelasan Sakura.

"Tapi, apakah itu tidak akan menyakiti Karin?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura menyadari dan diam karena mendengarnya. Tapi, mengingat rasa kesalnya pada Karin, hilang semua rasa baiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini karena aku kesal dengan tingkahnya."

.

**Karin's POV**

Aku berjalan tegap menuju kamar Kakashi-nii. Tentu saja kalau bukan bermanja-manja dengannya dan merayunya agar tidak menikahi si 'jidat lapangan jelek' itu. Dasar 'jidat' menyebalkan! Seenaknya saja, ia masuk ke keluarga kami dan merebut Kakashi-nii dariku. Kalau Rin-chan sih, tidak apa-apa karena Rin-chan memang teman kecil Kakashi-nii dan Rin-chan hidup jauh lebih lama bersama Kakashi-nii daripada denganku.

Yang bikin aku sebal, kenapa Kakashi-nii bisa dengan cepat melupakan Rin-chan dan menyukai gadis yang bahkan tidak ada bagus-bagusnya itu! Padahal, masih 'berkelas' diriku, kan? Aku cantik. Tentu saja. Aku pintar, dan aku lebih muda dari pada si jidat lapangan. Bukankah pria dewasa menyukai gadis yang jauh lebih muda darinya?

Aku membuka pintu kamar Kakashi-nii. Ketika ku masuk, Kakashi-nii tidak ada di kamarnya. Aku segera mencarinya di dalam kamar itu. Kulihat pintu menuju beranda halaman samping terbuka. Dan kudengar suara Kakashi-nii disana. Wajahku berubah gembira. Aku segera keluar tapi..

Mataku terbelalak kaget melihat dengan siapa Kakashi-nii mengobrol. Kakashi-nii bersama 'jidat lapangan' itu! Hatiku terasa sangat panas sekali. Rasa benciku pada gadis menyebalkan itu kembali muncul. Tapi aku segera merubah perasaanku begitu menyadari sesuatu.

Kakashi-nii tampak bahagia bersama gadis itu. Wajahnya, senyumnya, dan perasaannya seperti ketika ia bersama dengan Rin-chan. Kakashi-nii benar-benar mencintai gadis itu. Air mataku tak bisa terbendung lagi. Kakashi-nii.. dia.. memang mencintai gadis itu.

Ingatanku ketika Kakashi-nii terpuruk karena kepergian Rin-chan terputar kembali. Rin-chan adalah orang yang paling dicintai Kakashi-nii. Aku dulu mengagumi Rin-chan karena hanya dia yang mampu membuat Kakashi-nii bertekuk lutut. Tapi pandangan itu berubah sejak dia meninggalkan Kakashi-nii. Dia menghianati cinta Kakashi-nii dan pergi dengan Obito-nii. Aku jadi sangat membencinya. Sejak itu aku bersumpah akan membahagiakan Kakashi-nii dan membuat dia mencintaiku karena aku yakin hanya aku yang bisa membahagiakannya.

Saat aku melihat wajah Sakura, jujur. Jika aku melihatnya, dia mengingatkanku pada Rin-chan. Orang yang sudah mengkhianati cinta Kakashi-nii. Dan itulah yang membuatku membencinya karena dia mirip Rin-chan.

Ingin kubuat Sakura lenyap dari mata Kakashi-nii. Tapi, jika aku melakukannya, aku hanya akan membuat Kakashi-nii hancur sama seperti ketika Kakashi-nii kehilangan Rin-chan. Dalam hal ini, aku kalah telak darinya. Dari Sakura Haruno.

Aku terdiam memutuskan apa yang akan kulakukan terhadap Sakura dan Kakashi-nii. Kulihat pantulan bayanganku di pintu beranda yang seluruhnya terbuat dari cermin. Tinggiku yang hanya 152 cm ini membuatku tampak seperti adik atau malah anak dari Kakashi-nii jika aku bersanding dengannya. Beda dengan Sakura. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti kekasihnya. Sepertinya aku harus menyerah. Tapi, terlalu cepat menyerah-pun bukan gayaku.

Aku menatap mata merahku yang terpantul di kaca pintu. Dalam mataku, terlihat perasaan menerima hubugan Kakashi-nii dan Sakura. Aku akhirnya mengerti. Ku hela nafas panjangku tampak mengerti dengan apa yang harus kulakukan.

Aku akan menerima hubungan Kakashi-nii dan Sakura. Tapi, sebelum itu, aku akan mengetes seberapa kuat cinta Sakura pada Kakashi.

**End of Karin's POV**

.

.

.

Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah buku berwarna oranye dengan cover depan seorang gadis berambut panjang yang berlari dikejar seorang pria. Dan cover belakang tersebut bergambar lingkaran merah berpalang. Sakura mengernyit heran dengan cover dari buku tersebut.

"Buku apa itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Novel kesukaanku." Jawab Kakashi masih fokus dengan novelnya.

"Apa isinya? Apa isinya bagus? Menarik?" Tanya Sakura sedikit tertarik dengan novel yang dibaca Kakashi. Kakashi terhenyak dengan pertanyaan Sakura. Ia memandang Sakura dengan pandangan aneh yang.. err.. mesum. (?)

"Kalau menurutku menarik. Tapi mungkin kau akan ketagihan kalau mencobanya." Jawab Kakashi penuh arti yang aneh. (?) Sakura mengernyit heran.

"Maksudmu apa?"

"Hmm.. kau ingin coba membacanya?" tawar Kakashi sambil menyodorkan novel berjudul Icha-Icha paradise.

"Boleh," Namun, saat Sakura akan mengambil novel tersebut, Kakashi menariknya kembali sehingga luput dari tangan Sakura.

"Tidak akan habis dalam semalam. Buku ini berseri dan masih ada kelanjutannya. Besok saja kalau kita sudah menikah atau kau sudah lulus." Kata Kakashi sambil menyeringai. Kalau menurut author itu seringai mesum, menurut Sakura, itu adalah seringai tampan. (?) Sakura jadi blushing.

Kakashi menghela nafas panjang. Tampaknya keinginannya untuk melanjutkan chapter dari Icha-Icha Paradise harus tergangu oleh Sakura. Akhirnya ia memasukkan kembali novel mesumnya dan melihat pemandangan malam dari beranda Mansion Hatake.

Sakura dan Kakashi memandang bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di langit malam. Terlihat romantis sekali pasangan ini. Angin malam berembus menyentuh kulit lengan Sakura dan membuat sensasi dingin pada pemiliknya. Tampaknya Kakashi mengetahui. Kakashi-pun mendekatkan Sakura ke pelukannya sehingga gadis itu merasa hangat.

Sakura memerah seketika. Rasa hangat di badannya membuat tubuhnya nyaman. Saking nyamannya pelukan Kakashi, Sakura sampai menyenderkan kepalanya ke dada bidang Kakashi. Kakashi tersenyum melihat Sakura begitu manja. Ia-pun memiringkan kepalanya ke kepala Sakura sehingga mereka semakin dekat dan hangat.

"EE.. EHEEM.." Seru seseorang di belakang mereka. Kakashi dan Sakura terkejut. Mereka menoleh ke belakang berbarengan.

"KARIN?" Sakura terkejut melihat Karin memergokinya berduaan dengan Kakashi. Karin tak menggubris Sakura dan mendekati Kakashi. Ia mendesak untuk berdiri disamping Kakashi sehingga Sakura keluar dari tempatnya berdiri dan menjauh dari Kakashi. Sakura yang melihat tingkah Karin sedikit marah.

"Kau kenapa, Karin?" Tanya Kakashi tidak peka. Karin menggelayuti lengan kanan Kakashi dan menyenderkan kepalanya dengan manja. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'Kau benar-benar tidak peka, dasar Kashi baka!'.

"Aku kangen Kakashi-nii." Jawab Karin dengan nada manja. Sedikit-sedikit ia melirik Sakura untuk melihat reaksinya. Sakura mengerti, Karin sedang mengetesnya. Sakura menghelan nafas dengan tingkah konyol Karin dan kembali ke kamar. Kakashi tampak bingung melihat perubahan Sakura.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku mau tidur. Besok ada ujian. Aku harus bangun pagi." Jawab Sakura sambil memasuki kamarnya. Kakashi tidak merespon apa-apa, tapi sepertinya Karin merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

07.55

'KRRRIIIINGGGGG' bel alaram berbunyi. Sakura menyeruak keluar dari selimutnya dan mencoba meraih weker yang ada di meja tidur.

"Uggh.. Ngg.. Jam.." Sakura berusaha menghilangkan kantuk di matanya dengan mengucek matanya. Dan saat melihat angka yang di tunjuk dua jarum jam tersebut…

"HIYYAAAAAA…. AKUU TELAAAATTT!"

.

.

"Hah..hah..hh..hah…." langakah cepat yang dilakukan sepasang kaki Sakura membuat derap langkahnya di dengar di koridor yang sepi. Memang bel untuk mulai mengerjakan ujian sudah di dengar lima belas menit yang lalu. Dan tentu saja Sakura tidak mendengarnya.

'GREEEEKKKK' Sakura menggeser pintu ruang ujiannya dengan paksa. Teman-teman sekelasnya yang sudah mulai mengerjakan lembar soal melihat kearahnya. Begitu juga petugas ujian hari ini.

Sakura menelan ludahnya tanda sangat gugup, karena.. pengawas ujian hari ini adalah.. guru Morino Ibiki, guru paling galak se-Perguruan Konoha. Jantung Sakura berdetak-detak tak karuan saking gugupnya ia melihat pandangan tajam dari guru Ibiki. Sakura masih berdiri terpaku karena itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat masuk!" Perintah guru Ibiki. Sakura dan seluruh anak tampak terkejut dengan sikap baik Ibiki yang sangat jarang. Dengan segera Sakura masuk sambil menyerahkan kartu ujian dan mengambil soal dan lembar jawab UASnya.

.

.

'TEEET…TEEEEET..TEEEEEEEETTT' bel pertanda ujian telah selesai. Seluruh murid mau tak mau harus segera mengumpulkan lembar jawabnya. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ia sudah yakin dengan seluruh jawabannya. Ia-pun dengan pasti mengumpulkan jawabannya pada Ibiki.

"Tak biasanya kau telat." Komentar Ibiki ketika Sakura mengumpulkan jawabannya.

"Ahh.. i..itu.. Saya kesiangan, pak."

"Karena hari ini saya sedang senang, kau kubebaskan. Tapi lain kali, kau tak bisa lari lagi." Kata Ibiki memperingatkan. Sakura segera membungku mengucapkan terima kasih. Ia-pun segera keluar kelas disusul dengan Ino.

"Tumben guru Ibiki sedang senang." Gumam Sakura ketika ia sudah diluar kelas.

"Ooh.. itu mungkin karena Guru Ibiki akan menikah setelah UAS ini." Jawab Ino santai karena ia sudah tahu sebelumnya. Sementara Sakura terkejut sekali.

"Eeh? Benarkah?"

"Ya. Dan kau tahu dengan siapa ia akan menikah?" Tanya Ino coba menebak. Dan dijawab dengan gelengan kepala Sakura.

"Dengan Anko sensei!" jawabnya dengan sedikit mainan nada untuk membuat Sakura terkejut. Namun sepertinya Sakura tak merespon. Dia hanya berpikir, pasti menyenangkan sekali menikah. Dia juga akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini. Tepatnya 3 hari kemudian.

"Oh, ya. Tumben kau telat. Ada apa?" Tanya Ino ketika mereka ada di koridor Sekolah.

"Ada masalah di rumah." Kata Sakura santai. Meskipun Ino memandangnya sedikit heran.

"Kau bertengkar dengan calon suamimu?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak. Justru masalahnya bukan dari dia. Tapi…" Kata-kata Sakura terhenti ketika ia teringat dengan Karin. Wajahnya berubah terkejut seketika.

"EEEEHHH!" Serunya kaget. Ino juga ikut kaget dengan teriakan Sakura.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Sakura memandang Ino dengan tatapan tajam sebagai ganti menatap Karin. Sakura segera melihat ke jendela koridor.

"HIIIIIIHHHH… DASAR ANAK TENGIIILL!" seru Sakura dengan marah. Ino terkejut mendengar sumpahan Sakura.

'PLAAK!' Ino memukul Sakura dengan bukunya. Sakura terkejut dengan Ino.

"Aduh! Sakit! Kamu ngapain, sih?" Seru Sakura sambil memegangi kepalanya yang dipukul Ino.

"Kamu tuh yang ngapain? Ngatain aku anak tengil, segala!" seru Ino sebal. Sakura terdiam.

"Aduuuh.. maaf! Bukan kamu yang kumaksud!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Hmm.. sebenarnya begini…" akhinya Sakura menceritakan kedatangan Karin ke rumah Kakashi. Seperti biasa, Ino selalu terkejut dengan hal-hal baru.

"Dasar! Anak itu! Dia tuh masih sepuluh tahun kan? Benar-benar dewasa sebelum waktunya!" Seru Ino gusar membayangkan cerita Sakura tentang sepupu Kakashi itu.

"Ya. Dan sepertinya dia yang mengubah settingan alarm ku sehingga aku telat hari ini." Keluh Sakura. Ino terkejut lagi meskipun pernyataan Sakura tadi hanya direspon biasa karena kemarahan Sakura sudah sedikit mereda.

"Kau harus membalas bocah ingusan itu, jidat!" Seru Ino menyemangati. Sakura terdiam mencernya pekataan Ino.

"Hhhh.. tak perlu. Dia hanya mengetesku. Yang dia inginkan adalah aku marah padanya dan meninggalkan Kakashi. Kurasa jalan satu-satunya adalah bersikap tenang kalau menghadapinya." Jawab Sakura santai. Kini Ino yang terdiam mendengar perkataan Sakura.

"Hhh.. sabar, ya Sakura." Kata Ino menyemangati.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu. Semakin mendekati hari pernikahan Kakashi, ulah Karin semakin menjadi. Dia selalu berusaha membuat Sakura menjauh dari Kakashi. Sakura juga berusaha menahan amarahnya. Misalnya seperti ketika Kakashi menjemput Sakura ke sekolah. Karin selalu ingin duduk di kursi depan Ferrari Kakashi. Sakura terpaksa duduk di kursi belakang. Atau seperti ketika Kakashi dan Sakura akan meninjau villa tempat mereka akan menikah. Karin tahu kalau Kakashi dan Sakura akan pergi dan ia membatalkan rencana mereka berdua dengan mengajak Kakashi ke taman bermain. Sakura sangat marah, tapi ia masih berusaha menahannya. Pertarungan merebutkan Kakashi Hatake semakin sengit. Sampai akhirnya ada suatu kejadian.

.

.

Sakura dan Kakashi menjemput Karin dari rumah salah satu teman Karin yang tinggal di Jepang, tepat satu hari sebelum pernikahan mereka. Karin mengajak Sakura balapan lari sampai ujung jalan dengan Kakashi sebagai taruhan. Sakura menyanggupinya. Mereka berlari sampai ujung jalan.

Balapan lari antara Sakura dan Karin dimenangkan oleh Sakura. Sakura yang terengah-engah karena balapan lari tampak tersenyum puas.

**Karin's POV**

Balapan lari antara aku dan Sakura dimenangkan oleh Sakura. Senyum kemenangannya tampak membuatku kesal. Niatku untuk membuatnya menyerah dari Kakashi-nii sepertinya tidak berhasil karena sikap tenangnya itu. Dia tampak tidak peduli dengan penyerangan-penyeranganku agar dia menyerah. Begitu juga dengan balapan lari ini. Benar-benar membuatku kesal, senyumannya itu. Seandainya ia tak ada. Seandainya ia tak dilahirkan!

'BRUKK!' Aku mendorong Sakura. Ia-pun terdorong ke tengah jalan meskipun tidak jatuh.

"Dasar anak tengil! Masih belum puas, ya?" seru Sakura sambil berkacak pinggang.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi-nii berlari melewatiku untuk menuju Sakura. Sebuah mobil tampak melaju kencang menuju mereka. Kakashi-nii tahu itu dan mendorong Sakura hingga mereka terjatuh di seberang jalan.

'CKIIITT'.. "Hei! Jangan bermain di tengah jalan!" Seru pengemudi itu yang marah-marah melihat Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Ah.. ya! Maafkan kami!" jawab Kakashi-nii. Mobil itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sedangkan Kakashi-nii membantu Sakura berdiri. Tapi tampaknya Sakura enggan berdiri karena ia melihatku.

Sakura melihatku yang tercengang melihat kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Ya. Aku terkejut sekali. Aku hanya mencoba menjahilinya. Meskipun berpikir ingin melenyapkannya, tapi hatiku tak ingin ia mati. Dan karena ulah jahilku itu, ia hampir kehilangan masa depannya.

Aku sadar dengan apa yang telah kulakukan. Aku segera pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan perasaan menyesal.

**End of Karin's POV.**

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kakashi tampak mengkhawatirkan Sakura.

"Aku tak apa-apa. Yang terpenting, kejarlah Karin." Saran Sakura yang sepertinya tahu perasaan Karin.

"Tapi, kamu?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Akan kutunggu di mobil." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tapi Kakashi memandang Sakura ragu.

"Anggap saja ini perpisahanmu untuk Karin sebelum kita menikah besok." Saran Sakura. Kakashi tampak mengerti. Ia-pun meninggalkan Sakura sendiri yang masih dalam posisi jatuhnya.

.

.

.

Karin meringkuk disuatu pojok taman. Kedua tangannya menutupi kepalanya. Sampai-sampai badannnya yang menekuk itu hampir membentuk gundukan berwarna merah.

Kakashi mencari Karin di lingkungan tempat Karin kira-kira lari. Kakashi sampai disuatu taman dengan bangku-bangku yang melingkari sebuah patung hitam dan menemukan sebuah gundukan rambut berwarna merah. Kakashi yakin, gundukan merah itu Karin. Kakashi menghampiri Karin.

"Karin," panggil Kakashi. Karin tampak terkejut. Ia segera mengeratkan ringkukannya.

"Pergi, Kakashi-nii! Jangan mendekatiku!" Seru Karin. Kakashi menghela nafas panjang melihat Karin.

.

.

Sakura mencoba bangun dari posisi jatuhnya. Dirasakan rasa sakit di kakinya. Ternyata kakinya terkilir saat terjatuh dengan Kakashi. Sakura mencoba bangun lagi dan kali ini ada yang membantunya. Sasuke.

Sasuke membawa Sakura ke Ferrari Kakashi.

"Thanks," kata Sakura.

"Tidak masalah. Apa ada yang sakit?" tanya Sasuke dengan perhatian.

"Ah, sebenarnya hanya kakiku. Didiamkan sebentar juga sembuh, kok." Kata Sakura sambil menatap wajah stoic Sasuke.

"Hn," beberapa saat kemudian, mereka terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Sasuke menyadari ia harus segera pergi. Sasuke-pun meninggalkan Sakura. Tapi, belum ada satu meter ia melangkah Sakura menarik baju Sasuke untuk menghentikan Sasuke pergi.

"Maafkan aku." Kata Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura terdiam untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan tepat.

"Aku tak bisa menganggapmu lebih dari sahabat." Kata Sakura kemudian. Sasuke terhenyak. Sepertinya rencananya untuk mendekati Sakura sebagai teman telah diketahui.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi. Sakura menghela nafas.

"Aku tahu, kau meminta berteman denganku agar hatiku luluh padamu, kan?" tanya Sakura balik. Namun tak dijawab Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku hanya bisa menganggapmu tak lebih dari sahabat. Sampai kapanpun, yang kucintai hanya Kakashi Hatake, tunanganku. Kalau kau mendekatiku lebih dari ini, kau hanya akan merasa sakit. Dan aku tak mau pernikahan bahagiaku akan terganggu karena rasa sakitmu." Kata Sakura kemudian. Sasuke menatap Sakura nanar.

"Maaf, aku sudah menolakmu. Tapi, meskipun begitu, aku tak membencimu." Kata Sakura melanjutkan. Sasuke menghela nafas dan tersenyum sedih.

"Sepertinya kita memang tak berjodoh. Tapi aku senang kau tak membenciku." Kata Sasuke. Sakura terhenyak sambil memandang mata onyx Sasuke yang menampilkan rasa leganya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke. Aku senang berteman denganmu."

.

.

**Karin's POV**

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan membuatku semakin meringkuk. Itu kulakukan agar Kakashi-nii tahu aku tak ingin di dekatinya.

Sungguh, aku menyesal. Aku tak bermaksud membuat dia benar-benar kecelakaan. Aku hampir saja membuat Kakashi-nii hancur untuk kedua kalinya. Aku benar-benar anak bodoh!

"Maaf, Kakashi-nii. Aku minta maaf!" Seruku sambil menangis.

"Aku tak bermaksud membuat dia celaka." Lanjutku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tangan Kakashi-nii yang besar menepuk dan mengelus kepalaku.

"Aku tahu, kau tak bermaksud. Awalnya aku ingin marah karena tingkahmu selama ini sangat merepotkan Sakura. Saat aku akan memarahimu karena hal itu, Sakura menghentikanku. Dia bilang kalau yang kau lakukan adalah rasa sayangmu terhadapku." Aku terdiam mendengar penjelasan Kakashi-nii. Jadi selama ini Sakura tahu kalau aku mengerjainya, dan ia bersikap tenang untuk membalasku.

Aku sadar. Sakura sama sekali berbeda dengan Rin-chan. Meskipun Sakura mengingatkanku pada Rin-chan, tapi dia berbeda. Rin-chan tidak akan marah kalau masakannya diejek. Rin-chan tidak akan berusaha menahan amarahnya meskipun diejek gendut atau jelek. Rin-chan tidak akan bersikap tenang kalau dikerjai. Aku dan Rin-chan benar-benar kalah dari gadis itu.

"Kakashi-nii," panggilku sambil berbalik menghadap Kakashi-nii.

"Apa yang aniki suka dari Sakura?" tanyaku sambil mengusap air mataku.

"Apa karena dia mirip Rin-chan?" tanyaku lagi. Dan kali ini Kakashi-nii terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku.

"Hmm.." Kakashi-nii menghela nafas dan tersenyum lembut kearahku. Sudah lama sekali sejak Kakashi-nii ditinggalkan Rin-chan, ia tak pernah tersenyum lembut seperti itu.

"Awalnya aku menganggap dia mirip dengan Rin karena sikap kerasnya itu. Tapi ternyata dia berbeda dengan Rin."

"Apa yang membuat Sakura berbeda dengan Rin?" tanyaku dan Kakashi tersenyum sekali lagi.

"Itu karena, dia bisa membuatku melupakan Rin dan dia yang paling kucinta melebihi Rin."

**End of Karin's POV**

.

.

.

Kakashi kembali ke ferrarinya. Disamping kursi kemudinya, sudah duduk Sakura dengan tenangnya. Tapi Sakura terlihat kaget karena Karin tak bersama Kakashi.

"Kemana, Karin?" tanya Sakura saat Kakashi menyalakan mobilnya.

"Dia kembali ke rumah temannya untuk menenangkan diri." Jawab Kakashi santai. Sakura memandang Kakshi dengan tatapan aneh meskipun tahu masalah Karin dan Kakashi telah selesai.

"Apa tak apa, meninggalkannya?" tanya Sakura khawatir. Kakashi balas memandang Sakura dan tersenyum. Sakura bingung dengan senyuman Kakashi.

"Anak kita nanti pasti senang kalau punya ibu yang perhatian dan mengerti perasaan orang lain seperti kamu." Balas Kakashi sambil mencium pipi Sakura. Pipi Sakura berubah merah.

"Maksudmu apa, Kashi?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Kaksahi tersenyum lagi.

"Pikir saja, sendiri."

.

.

Karin menendang-nendang batu kecil. Meskipun terlihat tertekan, tapi tidak begitu. Dia hanya bosan karena setelah ini, dia tidak akan bisa mengerjai Sakura lagi. Dia tak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan. Selama bertahun-tahun, hidupnya hanya untuk mengejar Kakashi. Dan besok adalah pernikahan Kakashi. Dia tak bisa mengejar Kakashi lagi. Dan ia juga tak bisa mengerjai Sakura lagi.

"Uuuh…" sungut Karin merasa bosan. Ia memegangi pegangan tasnya dan mempercepat jalannya menuju rumah Suigetsu. Teman kecilnya dulu.

'BRUUK..' Karin tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga ia terjatuh.

"Aduuh.." rintih Karin yang berusaha berdiri. Karin memegangi pantatnya yang jadi sasaran jatuhnya. Karin mengerling heran. Kenapa orang yang ditabraknya tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun?

"Lain kali hati-hati bocah!" Seru pemilik suara baritone yang menabrak Karin. Karin mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan terkejut melihat sosok yang ditabraknya. Matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga. Saking terkejutnya, tas yang ia bawa-pun terjatuh.

Kulit yang putih bak porselen WC, wajah stoic yang sangat keren meskipun terihat dingin, rambut jigrak menantang gravitasi ke belakang mirip buntut ayam, dan rambut raven yang membuat pesona orang itu semakin nampak. Orang ini.. mirip sekali dengan..

"AYAM BERPANTAT BIRU!"

T.B.C

(A/N) akhirnya bisa menyelesaikan I'm Married c8 dng tuntas... hufft... akhirnya diputuskan Rin akan keluar di chapter 9, dan rate fic ini, (masih mbahas rate?) adalah rate T.. slamaaat!

Naaah.. silahkan kalian menebak-nebak ap yg akn dilakukn Kakashi saat malam pengantinnya dengan Sakura.. hihihiii..

**Lichigo: hahaaa... santai sajaa.. ak malah senang, lhoo.. thx reviewnyaa..**

**Akinari: hn.. ni dah apdet.. trims review..**

**Galich: tenang aja.. akhirnya happy ending, kok.. thx review..**

**Rizu Hatake-hime: hahahaa... sbenernya alasan Karin menyukai Sasu adlh krn dia mirip boneka ayam berpantat biru.. ak malh keinget angry bird.. -,-' trims reviewny..**

**EvilKyu Cassielf: yaahh.. niatku emg Rin pnggnggu rumh tangga KakaSaku.. trpaksa lemonny tak bwt di sekuel.. tpi klo u/ chapter pernikahan bsk.. mkin T semi M.. thx reviewnyaa..**

**Ila: hahaa.. okelaah.. tpi masalah pnjang atw tidaknya, trgantung jari-jari ane.. thx saran n reviewnya..**

**thanks to samsung p4, laptop assus accun, ms word 2007, dkk..**

**Hiatus? mkin 3 atw 5 hari kmudian..**

**smpe jumpaaa..**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/**

**Genre: Romance****, Humor ndak lucu/dkk**

**Rate: ****T (chapter ini semi M)**

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 9 – Wedding Day**

**.**

**.**

Siang hari di halaman belakang villa Hatake tampak ramai. Dekorasi outdoor party menghiasi halaman yang lumayan luas itu. Meja-meja lingkaran dengan taplak putih dan kudapan-kudapan pernikahan berjajar memenuhi halaman dengan rumput hijau itu. Para tamu undangan dengan dress code outdoor party tampak menikmati kudapan pernikahan yang disediakan di pesta pernikahan tersebut.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan pernikahan Kakashi dan Sakura. Ya. Hari Minggu ini, Kakashi dan Sakura menyelenggarakan resepsi pernikahan mereka. Akad nikahnya sudah dilaksanakan kemarin malam di sebuah gereja kecil di dekat villa. Yang menghadiri pun hanya keluarga Kakashi, Sakuya dan Ino. Sakuya diperbolehkan keluar rumah sakit asalkan ia tidak boleh capek. Maka dari itu, Sakuya datang dengan kursi roda. Lalu, dimana pasangan itu?

Kakashi dan Sakura tampak duduk berdampingan di sebuah bangku pengantin yang tak jauh dari pusat halaman. Sakura memakai gaun pengantin v-neck warisan dari ibu Kakashi. Sedangkan Kakashi memakai tuxedo abu-abu warisan ayahnya yang selaras dengan warna rambutnya. Mereka terlihat serasi dan mesra sekali. Betapa tidak. Tangan kanan Kakashi memeluk pinggang Sakura dan tangan Sakura digenggam erat oleh Kakashi. Kebahagaan mereka seakan tak terpisahkan.

Para tamu-tamu pesta berdecak iri melihat pasangan ini. Keduanya benar-benar serasi. Sakura gadis yang cantik dan anggun, dan suaminya pria dewasa yang tampan. Benar-benar kombinasi yang sempurna. Sakumo dan Sakuya tak henti-hentinya memandang wajah putra dan putri mereka yang telah terikat sekarang.

"Bagaimana, Sakuya? Kau lega, sekarang?" Tanya Sakumo sedikit menunduk agar Sakuya bisa mendengar dari kursi rodanya.

"Ya, Sakumo. Aku senang sekali. Mereka benar-benar saling mencintai. Rasanya tak sabar untuk segera sembuh dan melihat cucu pertamaku." Kata Sakuya sambil tersenyum senang.

"Hei, kalau cucumu, berarti cucuku juga," protes Sakumo sedikit tidak terima. Sakuya hanya tertawa membalasnya.

Tak jauh dari mereka, datang pemuda berambut raven dengan tuxedo hitam yang tak lain adalah Sasuke mendekati bangku pengantin. Dibelakangnya Karin dengan gaun merah selutut mengikuti.

"Hei, kalian!" panggil Sasuke ketus. Kakashi dan Sakura menoleh kaget. Acara mesra-mesra mereka terpaksa tertunda.

"Ternyata undangan pernikahan yang dikirimkan ke keluargaku, undangan kalian, ya?" Tanya Sasuke dengan pandangan dingin.

"Ehm.. i.. iya.." jawab Sakura sedikit gugup. Ia takut Sasuke akan marah.

"Hn. Kupikir, kalian akan menikah setelah Sakura lulus." Balas Sasuke. Sakura malah meringis untuk menjawabnya.

"Hehe.. maaf! Aku tak bisa membeberkan pernikahan ini sembarangan." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke terdiam sambil memandang Kakashi yang duduk disamping Sakura dengan pandangan dingin.

"Tidak masalah. Aku tak kan menyebarnya ke sekolah. Tapi sebagai gantinya, orang ini harus menjagamu dan jangan sampai membuatmu terluka!" kata Sasuke memperingatkan Kakashi. Kakashi hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Kakashi pasti.

"Sasuke-kuunn!" muncul Karin dari belakang Sasuke dan memeluk Sasuke dengan erat. Sasuke terkejut dan tampak gelagapan.

"Eh! Anak tengil! Kenapa kau kemari? Harusnya kau tak tahu aku disini!" tanya Sasuke dengan kesal. Memang, sejak kemarin Sasuke selalu diikuti Karin. Makanya kemarin Karin tidak menghadiri akad nikah Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Tentu saja mengikuti pangeran ayamku. Lagipula, ini resepsi pernikahan sepupuku!" jawab Karin dengan senang. tentu saja karena ia kebetulan bertemu dengan Sasuke di pernikahan kakak sepupunya.

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan Karin. Ia lalu memandang Kakashi dengan heran.

"Kk..kau? sepupu orang ini?" tanya Sasuke tidak percaya. Karin menjawab dengan anggukan yang mantap.

"Kita pasti berjodoh, karena kebetulan yang menyenangkan ini," sahut Karin dengan senangnya. Karena itu, muncul kerutan perempatan di dahi Sasuke.

"Kebetulan yang menyebalkan!" sahut Sasuke mengkoreksi. Ia lalu segera meninggalkan Kakashi ketika sekilas melihat Naruto dan Hinata datang.

"T..tunggu! Sasuke-kuun!" Karin mengejar Sasuke yang pergi meninggalkannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Ino datang menghampiri bangku pengantin Sakura dan Kakashi. Ia memakai gaun berwarna kuning cerah yang mengembang bagian bawahnya selutut. Tak lupa selop kuning menghiasi kakinya.

"Hai, jidaat! Selamat jadi nyonya Hatake!" seru Ino dengan senangnya. Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri sahabatnya sejak kecil itu.

"Terima kasih, Ino! Aku senang kau disini." Ucap Sakura yang senang dengan kedatangan Ino di resepsinya. Sedangkan Kakashi tampak sebal acaranya bermesraan dengan Sakura harus di-pause.

Seorang pria muda berambut nanas hitam tampak terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang dikenalnya. Ia lalu menghampiri wanita yang ternyata Ino.

"Hei, Ino apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya pria tersebut yang adalah Shikamaru. Ino membalik badan dan terkejut dengan kedatangan pacarnya.

"Lho, Shika? Kau kenapa kemari?"

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu. Aku sedang menghadiri.." kata-kata Shikamaru terhenti ketika melihat Sakura dengan gaun pengantinnya dan Kakashi dengan tux pengantin yang sedang duduk di belakang Sakura. Ia akhirnya mengerti.

"Haaah.. aku tak tahu maksudnya apa, tapi jangan libatkan aku kalau terjadi sesuatu disekolah." Kata Shikamaru memperingatkan.

"Tidak akan terjadi sesuatu disekolah kalau kau diam saja, Shika," Sahut Ino. Ino tak sengaja melihat raut wajah Kakashi yang kesal. Ino mengerti, ia lalu menggandeng tangan Shikamaru.

"Kami pergi kencan dulu, ya Saku! Suami-mu marah, tuh!" tunjuk Ino pada Kakashi. Sakura melirik ke belakang dan melihat wajah suaminya yang kesal. Sakura hanya tertawa melihat suaminya itu.

"Ingat, kau harus menceritakan malam pertamamu padaku besok! Bye~" seru Ino sambil membawa Shikamaru pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Sakura kembali ke bangku pengantinnya dan duduk disamping suaminya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Kakashi sedikit kesal. Sakura menoleh ke wajah Kakashi yang lebih tinggi dari tingginya.

"Sudah, hehe.." Kakashi hanya mendengus kesal menjawabnya. Sakura mengerti kalau Kakashi kesal karena acara kemesraan mereka terganggu.

"Maaf, ya.. mereka teman-temanku. Tentu saja aku senang kalau mereka datang dan mendukung pernikahanku." Jawab Sakura merajuk. Ia segera menggandeng tangan Kakashi agar suaminya itu mengurang kemarahannya.

"Aku mengerti, tapi aku kesal karena mereka datang disaat yang tidak tepat." Sahut Kakashi. Kemarahannya sudah luntur karena rajukan Sakura. Tapi ia ingin menggoda istrinya ini sedikit. Dan ini berhasil. Terbukti dengan wajah Sakura yang berubah menyesal.

"Maafkan aku. Aku harus apa biar kamu gak marah, Kashi? Aku janji akan lakukan apapun," kata Sakura bernada menyesal. Kakashi termangu dengan perkataan istrinya. Sepertinya taktik menggoda Sakura langsung mengena ke obyeknya.

"Apapun?" tanya Kakashi meyainkan.

"Apapun!" jawab Sakura pasti. Kakashi menyeringai. Sepertinya perkataan Sakura terakhir akan berakibat buruk baginya. Atau malah lebih baik?

"Hmm.. apa, yaa.." gumam Kakashi pura-pura berpikir. Sakura menanti kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Kakashi.

"Hmm.. bagaimana kalau menjadi istri penurut Kakashi Hatake selama sehari?" usul Kakashi membuat Sakura berpikir ulang tentang 'istri penurut'.

"Kalau aku menjadi istri penurut, apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Sakura tanpa dosa. Kakashi tertegun sesaat lalu menyeringai.

"Kau melakukan apa yang diminta suamimu. Dan kau tek boleh menolak, Saku." Kata Kakashi. Sakura berpikir lagi.

"Misalnya?"

"Hmm.. misalnya aku memintamu mengambilkan air putih, dan kau harus mengambilkannya untukku tanpa protes." Jelas Kakashi. Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti. Namun, dibalik itu Kakashi menyeringai dengan maksud terselubung.

.

.

.

Mobil ferrari yang tak asing lagi bagi kita siapa pemiliknya, berhenti di sebuah garasi dari rumah sederhana berlabelkan Hatake di depan pagarnya. Lalu, keluarlah Kakashi yang membukakan pintu bagi istrinya.

"Selamat datang di rumah kita, Saku-chan!" kata Kakashi sambil mengulurkan tangannya membantu Sakura berdiri. Setelah Sakura dan gaunnya yang lumayan besar keluar sepenuhnya dari mobil, Kakashi segera menutup pintu mobilnya dan menguncinya dengan central lock. Sementara Sakura mulai mendekati pintu depan rumah baru mereka sambil menjinjing rok gaunnya.

"Rumahmu bagus, ya." Puji Sakura melihat rumah mereka. Kakashi menghampiri Sakura dan membuka pintu rumah mereka.

"Ini bukan rumahku, tapi rumah kita." Kata Sakura membenarkan sambil membuka pintu rumah.

Sakura masuk dan terperangah dengan isi rumah mereka. Benar-benar tertata rapi furniturnya. Perabotan-perabotan yang didominasi dengan berbahan kayu berkualitas memberi kesan mewah namun sederhana. Sakura berdecak kagum memandang rumah Kakashi yang adalah rumahnya juga.

"Hmm.. rumah yang bagus. Aku suka rumah ini." Seru Sakura. Kakashi hanya tersenyum melihatnya sambil menutup pintu rumah mereka dan menguncinya. Sakura mengerling kaget.

"Kenapa dikunci?" tanya Sakura tidak peka.

"Kalau rumah kita dibobol karena tidak dikunci bagaimana?" Kakashi balas bertanya. Sakura terhenyak.

"Iya, ya." Sakura mengiyakan tanpa menyadari Kakashi menghampirinya dan seketika..

"Kyaa.." Kakashi menggendongnya ala bridal style dan membawanya ke lantai dua.

"Hei Kashi! Turunkan aku!" seru Sakura seraya memukul-mukul dada bidang Kakashi.

"Tidak. Kau sudah janji sebagai hukuman karena mengacuhkanku selama resepsi adalah menjadi istri penurut!" sahut Kakashi tenang. Sakura terhenyak mendengar kata-kata Kakashi. Ia akhirnya menghentikan pukulannya.

"Oh.. iya, ya.." Sakura mengiyakan Kakashi tanpa tahu maksud sebenarnya. Kakashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

.

.

'BRUKK' Kakashi menjatuhkan tubuh Sakura di ranjang berukuran King size miliknya.

Ia lalu menindih Sakura tapi tak sampai memberatkan Sakura karena masih ditahan kedua tangannya. Kakashi memandang wajah cantik wanita yang telah menjadi istrinya ini. Ia lalu mengelus pipi ranum Sakura dengan tangan kanannya dan membelai rambut pinknya.

"Kau tahu, aku sangat-sangat mencintaimu." Kata Kakashi sambil wajanya mendekati wajah Sakura dan mengecup bibirnya. Sakura tak terkejut lagi. Karena dia memang menginginkan Kakashi.

"Kashi, boleh kuturunkan maskermu?" Tanya Sakura meminta izin. Kakashi terdiam. Ia lalu menarik badannya dan berdiri. Sakura terkejut. Dikiranya Kakashi akan marah karena ia mengungkit masalah masker Kakashi lagi.

"Kau bersiaplah tidur. Aku mau mandi dulu." Kata Kakashi lalu memasuki kamar mandi dalam kamar. Sakura hanya menatap punggung Kakashi yang berbalut tuxedo itu menjauh.

"Huh! Harusnya aku tahu, dia tak suka maskernya diungkit-ungkit!" Rutuk Sakura dalam hati.

Sakura lalu beranjak dari ranjang king size Kakashi. Ia pergi ke kloset yang berdampingan dengan kamar mandi dan mencari baju Kakshi yang bisa ia kenakan. Saat membuka, ternyata ada beberapa stel baju tidur wanita tergantung di dalamnya. Beberapa lingerie dari yang panjang selutut sampai yang tipis diatas paha. Sakura memilih yang tipis diatas paha karena ia memang tak biasa memakai pakaian panjang di kamar yang bersuhu hangat seperti kamar Kakashi ini. Beda dengan rumah kontrakannya dan ibunya dulu. Dulu, ia harus tidur dengan celana panjang dan baju lengan panjang agar tidak masuk angin. Semua selimutnya ia berikan pada Sakuya agar beliau tidak kedinginan. Sekarang dia dan ibunya akan memulai kehidupan yang nyaman karena Sakura sudah menikah dengan Kakashi. Sakuya menjalani perawatan, dan Sakura tak perlu bersusah payah mencari uang.

~Back to Story~

Sakura sudah mematutkan diri di depan cermin kloset. Lingerie yang tipis hingga menampakkan underwear-nya. Panjangnya sampai 20 cm diatas lutut. Bahkan diatas rok seragam sekolahnya. Sakura ragu dengan penampilannya yang seperti ini. Lingerie bertali menggantung di leher berwarna putih yang menampakkan garis-garis tubunya. Sakura sampai bersemu melihat penampilannya yang seperti ini. Ia pun segera kembali ke kamar untuk tiduran.

Kakashi datang dengan handuk tersampir di pinggangnya. Tetes-tetes air jatuh dari ujung rambutnya ke leher, dada bidangnya, perut, lalu perakhir dengan terserap handuk yang melingkari pinggang atletis Kakashi. Sakura yang melihat suaminya hanya bias meneguk ludah melihat keseksian Kakashi. Dari perut six pack nya, Sakura terus memandang Kakashi naik. Ke dada, terus naik. Ke leher. Tunggu, tidak ada kain hitam se leher yang biasanya menutupi separuh wajah Kakashi. Sakura berdegup kencang saat pandangannya naik keatas. Kakashi tidak bermasker.

Mata Sakura membelalak kaget melihat Kakashi tanpa masker. Wajahnya benar-benar tampan. Rahang tegasnya menambah sisi kedewasaan Kakashi. Tak salah Sakura menyukai dan mau menikah dengan Kakashi.

"Ka..Kashi?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan pria dihadapannya ini suaminya. Kakashi tersenyum lucu melihat kebingungan istrinya untuk mengenalinya. Kakashi duduk di ranjangnya menghadap sang istri.

"Tentu saja. Kau piker aku siapa, Nyonya Hatake?" Tanya Kakashi bernada menggoda. Sakura merasa malu sekaligus dipanggil 'Nyonya Hatake' oleh suaminya. Kakashi mengelus pipi lembut Sakura.

"Ku pikr kau marah karena aku memintamu melepaskan maskermu." Kata Sakura sambil merucutkan bibirnya. Kakashi tersenyum geli melihat tingkah manis istrinya. Untuk sesaat mata onyx dan emerald mereka satu pandangan.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura."

"Aku juga," wajah mereka semakin mendekat dan akhirnya bibir Kakashi mendarat sempurna diatas bibir Sakura tanpa penghalang kain masker Kakashi. Kakashi menekankan ciumannya sambil sedikit menjilat bibir Sakura. Sakura mengerti. Iapun membuka sedikit bibirnya dan saat itulah lidah Kakashi menyeruak masuk. Membelai lidah Sakura dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan. Lidah Kakashipun menekan-nekan lidah Sakura dan membuat Sakura melenguh karena menelan saliva mereka. Tak lupa Kakshi meraba seluruh rongga mulut Sakura dan kembali mengulum lidah manis Sakura.

Tekanan Sakura dan Kakashi semakin tak tertahankan karena pasokan udara yang semakin menipis. Kakashi-pun terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya dimenit ke 5 mereka ber-french kiss.

Kakashi mengangkat badannya dan menindih Sakura. Kaki-kaki Kakashi memanjang disela-sela kaki Sakura. Seluruh tangannya berindah ke punggung istrinya. Sedangkat kedua tangannya Sakura memeluk tengkuk Kakashi dengan erat. Mereka melanjutkan french kiss mereka yang terputus.

Sakura mendesah dan memeluk Kakashi dengan eratnya. Kakashipun begitu. Ia begitu belum puasnya mencicipi bibir manis Sakura.

"Aku mengiginkanmu, Saku!" kata Kakashi sedikit berbisik di telinga Sakura. Sakura tersipu malu.

"Silahkan, Kashi-koi.." Sakura menyanggupi dengan senyuman. Kakashi tersenyum.

Mereka pun melanjutkan malam mereka hingga pagi menjelang.

.

.

.

Cicitan burung pagi membuat Sakura tersadar dari tidurnya. Hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah tampan sang suami. Sakura tersenyum melihat sang suami masih dalam posisi memeluknya seperti saat mereka akan tidur. Sakura mengelus rahang tegas Kakashi. Lalu naik ke pipi, dan ke pelipisnya. Meraba lembut rambut perak pria yang hanya dicintainya itu.

'CUP!' dikecupnya bibir Kakashi pelan agar tidak membuatnya terbangun. Namun sepertinya pria itu menyadarinya. Kedua onyxnya terbuka perlahan dan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah emerald indah sang istri.

"Hehehee.. ohayou, Kashi-koi!" Sapa Sakura sambil tertawa. Kakashi tersenyum melihat wajah senang istrinya.

"Ohayou, Saku-koi!" balas Kakashi sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura untuk menciumnya kembali. Tapi yang akan dicium malah menarik badanya kebelakang.

"Loh? Mana ciuman selamat paginya?" Tanya Kakashi menyadari kalau Sakura menghindari wajahnya.

"Kan sudah tadi!" jawab Sakura mengelak.

"Tadi? Berarti kamu mencuri-curi ciuman denganku, yaa?" Tanya Kakashi menggoda. Wajah Sakura memerah. Kakshi menyeringai geli melihat istrinya yang malu. Mereka masih di posisi pelukan mereka dan Kakashi menarik Sakura semakin dekat ke dadanya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo lagi!" ajak Kakashi menyentuh bibir Sakura. Sakura terkejut. Ia mendorong dada Kakashi dengan kedua tangannya hingga pelukan mereka hampir terlepas.

"Ayo apa?"

"Tentu saja, yang tadi malam!" jelas Kakashi dan membuat wajah Sakura semakin merah. Kakashi hanya tertawa geli melihatnya. Namun ia tahu, Sakura juga menginginkannya. Akhirnya petualangan malam mereka terulang lagi di pagi Minggu yang cerah ini.

Tanpa Kakashi sadari, ada 15 SMS dan 20 misscall masuk dari ponselnya. Seluruhnya dikirimkan dari kontak bernama-kan 'Rin'.

.

.

.

Siang yang cerah di Konoha Restaurant.

Sakura diajak Ino untuk menceritakan kisah malam pertamanya dengan sang suami. Anehnya, Karin ingin ikut. Sakura tidak tahu kenapa Karin ingin ikut. Katanya, kemarin di resepsi Kakashi-Sakura, ia bertemu dengan Ino yang terlihat akrab dengan Sasuke. Karin penasaran dengan Ino. Akhirnya Sakura mengizinkan Karin ikut dengannya sampai akhirnya Ino marah-marah karena membawa anak kecil yang tengil dan sok dewasa.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk bersekolah di Jepang, Karin?" Tanya Sakura meyakinkan.

"Ya!" jawab Karin pasti dengan anggukan mantap.

"Tentu saja untuk mengejar Sasuke-kun-ku tercinta!" lanjutnya dengan semangat. Ino tampak kesal dengan kepercayaan diri dari anak berambut merah ini.

"HUH! Belum tahu dia, betapa tenar-nya Sasuke! Kalo digencet sama fans-nya, baru tahu rasa, lu!" sahut Ino kesal. Karin hanya melirik Ino sinis.

"HUH! Babi jomblo diam saja! Belum tahu, ya siapa Karin Akasuna? Sekali membidik mangsanya, Karin Akasuna tidak akan melepaskannya!" Balas Karin lebih tegas. Kerutan sebesar perempatan terbentuk di jidat Ino.

"Hmm.. begitu, ya? Lalu kenapa kau melepaskan Kakashi, hm? Aku tahu kalau kau menyukai suami Sakura, kan?" sindir Ino. Karin terperanjat mendengar sindiran Ino yang langsung mengena padanya. Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat adu mulut mereka.

"I.. itu.." Karin gugup memberi alasan.

"Itu apa?"

"Itu karena aku menyukai Sakura!" jawab Karin akhirnya. Sakura dan Ino terdiam. Mereka saling berpandangan. Lalu tawa keras keluar dari mulut Ino.

"Kau lesbi?" Tanya Ino bernada bercanda. Karin terperanjat.

"Bukan, BODOH!" seru Karin sambil menepuk kepala Ino sedikit keras.

"Lalu apa?" Tanya Ino sambil mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Karin.

"Karena Sakura berbeda dengan Rin." Jawab Karin. Sakura dan Ino terdiam.

"Rin?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ya, Rin. Dia orang yang dulu pernah dicintai Kakashi-nii."

.

.

.

'NGGGIIIIIINGGGGGGG…." Deru pesawat terbang yang mulai melaju menambah bisingnya bandara Narita, Tokyo. Seorang wanita berambut coklat pendek tampak kesal memandangi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan kontak bernama Kakashi.

"Huuuh! Benar-benar si pemalas ini! Bisa-bisanya dia nggak angkat telponku! SMS gak dibalas, pula!" seru wanita ini.

"Aku ingin dia datang menjemputku. Sejak kemarin ku SMS dan kutelpon untuk menyatakan kepulanganku ke Jepang tapi nggak direspon!" dia lalu melangkah keluar airpot sambil menyeret tas koper besar berwarna hitam.

"Apa aku harus ke Mansion Hatake, ya?" Tanya wanita itu dalam hati.

Wanita itu pun melambaikan tangannya untuk memberhentikan taksi. Taksi yang ditumpanginya pun melaju membawanya ke Mansion Hatake untuk memberikan kejutan tak disangka-sangka oleh Kakashi, Sakura dan lainnya.

~T.B.C~

(A/N) akhirnya publish juga, ni fict.. maaf, lama menunggu. Kazu tdk bsa update se-kilat dulu karena semakin memasuki prtngahan semester, Kazu semakin sibuk. Apa lagi Kazu disuruh ikut les.. maaf, kalo tdk sesuai keinginan u/ update kilat.

**Akinari: iya, emang.. thx reviewnya..**

**Animea Lover Ya-Ha: kalo udah daftar, ya log in, kan? yg ngisi kolom 'are you human' itu, isi aj, yg bner.. kdang emg gak bsa kbuka.. kdang2 ffn jg gak bsa bwt log in. gk tw knapa.. kalo dah dftar tpi gak bsa log in, liat dlu printahnya. 'confirmate', gak? kalo , kmu buka e'mailmu yg dah kmu dftarin k ffn, trus liat , ad psan dr ffn, gak? klo ad, buka trus klik alamat bwt .. u/ jelasnya, ak lupa.. maap.. thx reviewnya..**

**phaphi cubby: hehehee.. gak ad lemon.. kan pindah rate k T.. trims review..**

**EvilKyu Cassielf: hahahaaa.. yg canggung malah kazu-nya krn ada masker-kakashi yg nganggu, tuh... thx, review..**

**ILA: yaa.. tentu aj .. ak jg gak mau hiatus bertahun2 kyk author kbanyakan.. #digoreng bareng2 sma author2 yg hiatus#.. trims review..**

**thx to silent reader, kompi p4 samsung, laptop assus accun, n kakasaku fans.**

**YOOO! SEMARAKKAN FANDOM KAKASAKU!**

**#yg terakhir tinggal aja..**

**akhir kata,**

**SAMPAI JUMPA D. CHAPTER DEPAN...**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: ****T**

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 10 - Rin**

**.**

**.**

Taksi dari airpot itu berhenti di sebuah rumah megah berlabelkan Hatake di pagarnya. Seorang wanita berambut coklat sebahu itu turun dari taksi. Setelah membayar, taksi itu meninggalkan si wanita.

"Waaah.. sudah lama sekali aku pergi, ya. Sudah banyak yang berubah dari mansion ini!" seru wanita itu yang memandang bangunan mansion Hatake. Si wanita melangkah masuk ke dalam mansion.

'TING….TONG….' suara bel rumah berbunyi dari dalam mansion. Seorang wanita muda berambut coklat panjang dengan seragam pelayan dating membukakan pintu.

"Hai, Ayame-san!" sapa wanita itu pada Ayame. Ayame terkejut dengan orang yang baru dilihatnya.

"R..Rin-sama?" Tanya Ayame tak percaya. Rin hanya meringis sambil membentuk tanda 'V' di kedua jarinya.

"Apa Kakashi ada?" Tanya Rin pada Ayame. Ayame terkejut dia bingung akan mengatakan apa pada Rin karena ia tahu sejarah Rin dan Kakashi barang sedikit. Sedangkan Sakumo yang hendak berangkat ke kantor mendapati Ayame tampak menerima tamu. Asuma mengikuti dari belakang Sakumo.

"Siapa yang datang, Ayame?" Tanya Sakumo menghampiri pintu depan. Ayame terkejut lalu sedikit membungkuk pada Sakumo.

"Sakumo-sama, Rin-sama datang." Kata Ayame. Sakumo yang sudah di depan pintu terkejut dengan kedatangan Rin. Ayame merasa tugasnya telah selesai dan kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Hai, paman!" sapa Rin dengan senang. Wajah Sakumo berubah dingin melihat Rin.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Sakumo dingin. Rin terkejut dengan respon Sakumo.

"Loh? Paman tak suka aku datang?" Tanya Rin sedikit heran.

"Bukan begitu, kedatanganmu ini tak terduga. Kau datang disaat yang tidak tepat." Rin terdiam dengan perkataan Sakumo.

"Aku hanya mencari Kakashi. Apa terjadi sesuatu padanya? Sejak kemarin aku SMS dan menelponnya tidak dibalas." Kata Rin menjelaskan. Sakumo menghela nafas karena ia tahu Kakashi sedang bersama Sakura saat itu.

"Kalau kau mencari Kakashi, ia tidak ada di Jepang." Kata Sakumo kemudian. Asuma terkejut karena ia tahu, Kakashi masih di Jepang.

"Benarkah? Kemana ia pergi? Dan lagi, kenapa aku tidak di beri tahu?" Tanya Rin kecewa.

"Dia pergi mengurus kantor cabang yang ada di Amerika. Lagipula, kau sudah tak ada hubungan dengan Kakashi lagi sejak kau meninggalkannya untuk Obito, kan? Jadi, untuk masalah apa kau kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Sakumo sinis pada Rin. RIn merasa ia sedang disudutkan.

"Aku ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Kakashi."

"Apa? Kan bisa lewat telepon." Kata Sakumo. Sepertinya Sakumo berusaha menghindarkan Kakashi dari Rin.

"Aku harus mengatakan langsung padanya." Kata Rin kemudian. Sakumo menghela nafas. Ia berharap Rin segera pulang ke Kanada dan tidak bertemu dengan Kakashi.

"Kalau begitu, boleh aku menginap disini? Aku akan memakai kamar tamu saja." Usul Rin sambil melangkah kaki memasuki mansion, tapi dicegah oleh tangan Sakumo.

"Tidak boleh." Kata Sakumo tegas. Rin terkejut dengan penolakan Sakumo.

"Kenapa?"

"Ada Karin dan Sasori yang menempatinya." Kata Sakumo kemudian. Rin terkejut senang.

"Jadi, mereka datang?" Tanya Rin dan hanya dijawab dengan 'Hn' dari Sakumo.

"Kalau begitu, aku pakai kamar Kakashi saja." Kata Rin mencoba menembus penghalang tangan Sakumo. Tapi Sakumo tetap keukeuh mencegah Rin masuk.

Sasori keluar dari dalam. Ia mengenakan kaos hijau lengan pendek dan jins hitam panjang. Kunci mobil diputar-putarkan di telunjuknya. Ia hendak pergi menjemput Karin di Konoha Restaurant. Sasori terkejut dengan kedatangan Rin. Tentu saja ia terkejut marah.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?" Tanya Sasori ketus. Sakumo menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sasori melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Ah, Saso-kun! Memang tidak boleh aku kembali ke Jepang?" Tanya Rin santai meskipun ia sedikit terkejut dengan respon negatif dari keluarga teman kecilnya.

"Tentu saja! Kau sudah menghancurkan perasaan Kakashi-nii, dan sekarang kau kembali untuk apa?" Tanya Sasori sinis. Rin merasa tersudut untuk kedua kalinya. Ia menunduk malu.

"Paling-paling mengharapkan Kakashi-nii kembali padanya karena kudengar, Obito-nii koma sejak setahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan." Penjelasan Sasori membuat Sakumo dan Asuma terkejut. Rin benar-benar tersudut sekarang.

"Obito koma?" tanya Sakumo terkejut. Tentu saja ia kenal dengan Obito yang adalah teman kecil anaknya sekaligus keluarga dari rekan bisnisnya.

"Ya! Dia koma. Tidak sadarkan diri selama setahun. Mungkin sekarang Rin putus asa karena Obito tak kunjung sadar dan meninggalkannya." Jawab Sasori ketus. Sakumo memandang Rin yang semakin menuduk.

"Pulang, sana ke Kanada! Kau tidak diharapkan di keluarga ini. Kau masih beruntung tidak bertemu Karin. Karena kalau kau bertemu dengannya, mungkin kau sudah pulang dalam keadaan tidak utuh!" seru Sasori ketus. Rin benar-benar merasa kehilangan muka sekarang. Ia pun membungkuk untuk berpamitan.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menyapaku. Aku akan menginap di hotel saja. Besok aku akan pulang ke Kanada." Kata Rin putus asa. Ia akhirnya meninggalkan mansion Hatake dengan wajah penuh malu. Sakumo dan Sasori hanya menghela nafas lega mendengar Rin akan segera pulang.

"Maafkan aku, Kakashi. Tapi, aku sudah benar-benar putus asa dengan keadaan Obito." Gumam Rin sedih.

.

.

.

Kakashi menjemput Sakura ke Konoha Restaurant. Sakura sudah menunggu dari dalam restaurant. Ino kembali bekerja sedangkan Sakura sudah diminta keluar dari restaurant oleh Sakumo. Dan Jiraiya setuju-setuju saja. Karin sudah pulang dari tadi. Katanya ia ingin mengunjungi rumah Sasuke. Setelah mendapatkan alamatnya dari Ino, ia diantar Sasori ke rumah Sasuke.

Ferrari merah Kakashi berhenti di tempat parkir restoran. Kakashi keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk kedalam restoran. Ia melihat Sakura duduk di meja nomor 15, tempat mereka bertemu pertama kali sebagai calon suami istri. Kakashi menghampiri Sakura.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" Tanya Kakashi. Sakura yang sedang melamun memandang pemandangan luar dari jendela sedikit terkejut.

"Ah, tidak. Baru saja Ino mulai bekerja." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum. Ia sedikit tertawa ketika melihat Kakashi mengenakan maskernya lagi.

"Sebenarnya apa resiko terbesar kalau aku menurunkan maskermu?" Tanya Sakura penasaran. Kakashi termangu mendengarnya. Ia lalu menyeringai.

"Tentu saja, memakanmu." Kata Kakashi bernada menggoda. Sakura sedikit blushing karena maksudnya 'memakan' adalah apa yang mereka lakukan tadi pagi dan kemarin malam.

"K..kkau b..bisa, saja, Kashi.." kata Sakura gugup. Kakashi tersenyum geli melihat istrinya memerah dan gugup saat bersamanya.

"Habis ini kemana?" Tanya Kakashi kemudian. Sakura teringat sesuatu dan memerah karenanya. Ia lalu menggenggam tangan Kakashi sambil menunduk mentupi wajah malunya.

"Kita pulang saja. Kau tak ke kantor, kan? Aku.. masih ingin bersamamu." Kata Sakura malu-malu. Kakashi menyeringai.

"Hmm… baiklah, sayang." Kata Kakashi sambil mengecup kening Sakura.

.

.

.

**Rin's POV**

Sepertinya keluarga Hatake tidak menerima kepulanganku ke Jepang. Mereka benar-benar berniat mengusirku dan menyuruhku kembali ke Kanada. Tapi ini aneh. Kalau Kakashi ke Amerika dan mengurus kantor cabang disana, kenapa Kakashi tak memberitahuku terlebih dulu? Dan lagi, sepertinya Sasori dan paman benar-benar ingin aku meninggalkan Jepang. Kenapa? Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan disini.

Aku berhenti di trotoar dan menunggu lampu pejalan kaki berubah hijau. Sekarang tujuanku adalah arah stasiun Shibuya untuk mencari motel. Saat sedang menunggu lampu berubah hijau, kukerlingkan mataku ke sebuah Ferrari merah yang kukenal. Ferrari itu mirip dengan milik Kakashi. Bahkan platnya-pun sama. Aku curiga dengan penumpang Ferrari itu.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke dalam Ferrari itu. Pengemudinya memiliki rambut perak menjulang mirip dengan Kakashi. Dan ternyata itu memang Kakashi. Aku terkejut. Kakashi tidak sedang di Amerika. Ia bahkan masih di Jepang. Lalu, kenapa paman mengatakan Kakashi di Amerika?

Seorang wanita berambut pink sebahu duduk disampingnya. Kupikir dia rekan kerja Kakashi. Tapi aku terkejut. Tiba-tiba wanita itu mencium pipi kanan Kakashi. Mataku membulat sepenuhnya ketika Kakashi menurunkan maskernya dan mencium bibir wanita itu. Mereka berciuman saat lampu merah. Aku terpaku kaku melihat mereka. Sampai akhirnya klakson mobil mengisyaratkan mereka untuk segera melajukan mobilnya. Mereka tersadar, begitu juga denganku. Ferrari itu melaju entah kemana dengan membawa satu pertanyaan besar bagiku. Apa yang telah terjadi selagi aku pergi?

.

.

.

Aku pergi ke Shibuya. Karena lapar, kumasuki sebuah restoran bernama Konoha Restaurant. Aku tahu restoran tersebut karena pemiliknya adalah paman sahabat kecilku.

Aku duduk disebuah meja untuk dua orang. Seorang waitress berambut hitam sebahu memberikan daftar menu padaku. Setelah melihat-lihat sejenak, akhirnya kupilih moccachino vanilla dan steak ayam saus jeruk. Aku tertarik dengan menu ini karena seingatku tak pernah ku menemukan menu ini. Dulu aku, Kakashi, dan Obito sering makan disini. Makanya aku mudah mengenali mana makanan yang baru muncul atau makanan lama.

Setelah menunggu 15 menit, seorang pelayang berambut pirang pucat datang menghampiriku dengan membawa pesananku. Mata aquamarinenya tampak menyiratkan kegembiraan di wajahnya.

"Silahkan, nona. Moccachino Vanilla dan Chicken Steak with Orange Sauce." Katanya dengan riang.

"Kau terlihat senang sekali." Komentarku padanya. Ia tersenyum malu sambil menggaruk kepala belakangnya.

"Iya. Hehe.. temanku menikah kemarin. Dan ia terlihat sangat senang. Memang sejak ayahnya meninggal, ia dan ibunya hidup susah. Sekarang ia sudah bahagia dengan suaminya." Kata pelayan itu kemudian. Terlihat sekali kegembiraannya keluar karena melihat temannya senang. Menikah memang harus bahagia. Tapi tidak denganku. Setelah aku menikah, Obito malah meninggalkanku koma. Aku jadi putus asa.

"Nona tidak apa-apa?" Tanya pelayan itu. Sepertinya ia melihat wajahku yang berubah sedih.

"Ooh.. tidak apa-apa. Baguslah, kalau temanmu punya kehidupan yang lebih baik, sekarang. Oh, ya. Steak ayam ini menu baru, kan?" tanyaku pada pelayan itu. Pelayan itu mengerutkan keningnya tanda heran.

"Tidak, ini sudah lama. Temanku yang menikah kemarin yang membuat resepnya." Jawabnya. Aku lupa kalau sudah 4 tahun aku meninggalkan Jepang.

"Oh, ya.. ya.. maaf. Dulu aku sering ke restoran ini. Dan sekarang aku kembali dari Kanada setelah 4 tahun tinggal disana." Kataku membuat pelayan itu tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, selamat datang kembali dan selamat menikmati hidangan kami." Kata pelayan itu seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Ya, terima kasih." Kataku. Pelayan itu meninggalkanku untuk kembali ke dapur. Sedangkan aku mencicipi masakan dari menu baru ini.

"Hmm.. enak sekali. Rasanya seperti memakan masakan yang dibuat Chef Haruno." Gumamku. Chef Haruno adalah seorang chef hebat yang kukenal. Dulu ia bekerja direstoran ini sampai akhirnya ditugaskan ke restoran Italia. Seminggu sebelum aku ke Kanada, kudengar ia meninggal karena kecelakaan. Di pemakamannya, ku lihat seorang gadis SMP yang menangis. Sepertinya gadis itu anaknya.

Ah, masalalu membuat ku ingin selalu mengingatnya. Meskipun ada yang senang maupun sedih. Seperti masalaluku dengan Kakashi. Tak kusangkah pengaruhnya sampai membuatku ditolak habis-habisan oleh Paman dan Sasori. Aku sedikit curiga dengan gadis berambut pink dan keberadaan Kakashi di Jepang. Mungkin hanya salah lihat. Akhirnya masalah itu tak kupikirkan lagi dan aku melanjutkan makanku.

Setelah merampungkan makananku, segera saja kubayar semua pesananku. Setelah itu aku segera meninggalkan restoran yang penuh kenangan kami bertiga. Aku, Kakashi, dan Obito.

**End of Rin's POV**

Jiraiya memandang sosok Rin yang pergi meninggalkan restorannya.

"Rin? Kenapa ia disini?"

.

.

.

Sakura sedang belajar untuk menyiapkan pelajarannya besok di ruang keluarga rumahnya. Ia duduk di lantai ruang keluarga yang beralaskan karpet hitam yang hangat. Meja ruang keluarga yang bertinggi rendah itu dijadikannya meja belajar. Sakura sengaja belajar di ruang keluarga karena lampu ruang keluarga lebih terang daripada lampu kamarnya dan Kakashi. Kakashi yang melihat Sakura sedang giat belajar tampak kesal.

"Kau, giat sekali. Istirahatlah dulu, sudah 3 jam kau duduk di posisi seperti itu. Apa pantatmu tidak capek?" Tanya Kakashi sedikit merajuk. Ia ikut duduk di samping Sakura dan memegang pantatnya pelan.

Sakura tampak tidak peduli dengan yang dilakukan suaminya. Kakashi mengernyit kesal melihat dia diacuhkan. Kakashi pun menutup buku cetak Sakura. Sakura tidak peduli dan kembali membuka buku cetaknya.

Kakashi kesal dia benar-benar diacuhkan oleh Sakura. Kakashi menutup buku cetak itu dan mengambilnya. Sakura kaget dan merucutkan bibirnya tanda kesal.

"Kashi.. aku sedang belajar! Minggu depan ada UNAS. Kau mau aku tidak lulus?" Tanya Sakura kesal. Kakashi malah memandang wajahnya cemburu. Ia merasa Sakura lebih perhatian dengan UNAS nya daripada dengan dirinya.

"Salah sendiri mengacuhkanku saat aku dirumah." Sahut Kakashi. Sakura menghela nafas melihat tingkah pria perak yang telah menjadi suaminya ini.

"Terus kau mau aku ngapain, ha?" Tanya Sakura. Kakashi menyeringai senang. Ia segera menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hei, Kashi! Turunkan aku! Aku harus belajar untuk besok!" Seru Sakura kesal sambil memukul-mukul dada bidang Kakashi. Bukannya mengendurkan gendongannya, malah semakin kuat dan erat.

"Belajarnya kalau aku tidak dirumah saja. Kau harus bersamaku kalau aku ada, oke?" kata Kakashi seraya menyeringai nakal. Sakura terkejut mendengar perkataan Kakashi. Karena ia tahu, Kakashi menginginkannya.

"Haaaah.. ya sudahlah.." sahut Sakura akhirnya menyerah. Kakashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Ia pun masuk ke kamar mereka membawa Sakura dan menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kakashi menjemput Sakura. Sebelum pulang, Sakura meminta Kakashi mengantarnya ke departemen store di Konoha. Sakura bilang ia ingin membuat masakan yang istimewa untuk Kakashi untuk merayakan Sakura yang masih menempati ranking pertama di sekolah. Kakashi menyanggupinya.

**Rin's POV**

Aku ke departemen store Konoha untuk membeli beberapa makanan yang akan ku makan di pesawat saat akan ke Kanada nanti malam. Sebenarnya bisa dibeli di bandara. Tapi melihat harga makanan ringan yang dijual di bandara membuatku mulas karena memang lumayan tinggi.

Aku berhenti di sebuah rak yang memamerkan kripik pedas. Aku bingung akan memilih yang rasa keju pedas atau barbeque pedas. Keduanya aku suka. Tiba-tiba suara seseorang yang kukenal masuk ke telingaku. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku untuk mencari dimana suara itu berasal.

"Bagian daging disebelah situ, Saku!" suara sang pria sambil menunjuk di depannya.

Berjarak 2 rak makanan ringan dari depanku, sosok pria yang ku kenal tampak lewat. Ia menggandeng seorang wanita berambut pink. Aku semakin yakin itu adalah Kakashi. Ternyata pandanganku saat melihat Kakashi berciuman di jalan itu tidak salah. Kakashi memang tidak ke Amerika. Paman dan Sasori sudah berbohong denganku.

Aku memutari rak untuk bisa sejalan dengan Kakashi. Tapi begitu aku akan mengikutinya, aku kehilangan jejak. Kakashi dan gadis berambut pink itu sudah hilang entah kemana. Aku berdecak kesal. Kenapa Paman dan Sasori berbohong padaku? Dan lagi, siapa gadis berambut pink itu?

Aku penasaran dengan semua yang terjadi. Rasanya aku sudah melewatkan hal terbesar dalam hidupku. Kuputuskan untuk membatalkan penerbanganku ke Kanada dan tetap di Jepang.

.

.

.

Aku kembali ke mansion Hatake. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Aku sudah yakin akan bertanya habis-habisan tentang Kakashi pada Paman atau Sasori. Tak peduli ada Karin di rumah atau tidak. Tak peduli Karin akan membunuhku, aku tetap akan bertanya. Aku harus tahu semuanya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku memasuki pekarangan mansion yang luas. Kupencet bel rumah dan terdengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu.

Pintu terbuka dan keluarlah Sasori yang memandangku dengan wajah kaget.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" Tanya Sasori ketus namun tetap tenang.

"Kenapa kau dan Paman berbohong padaku?" tanyaku balik dengan sedikit membentak.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasori yang masih memasang ketenangan di wajah baby face-nya.

"Aku melihat Kakashi di Jepang dua kali. Bahkan aku melihatnya berjalan dengan cewek pink aneh itu. Siapa dia? Kau pasti tahu sesuatu!" seru ku dengan keras hingga sedikit menggema di ruang tamu mansion yang sepi. Beberapa pelayan tampak berdatangan melihat kami.

"Aku tak tahu apapun. Kakashi di Amerika." jawab Sasori berusaha tenang.

"Kau, bohong! Aku melihatnya sendiri, Kakashi di Jepang!" seruku. Aku menabrak Sasori untuk memasuki mansion. Ku cek seluruh kamar sambil mengumandangkan nama Kakashi untuk memanggilnya. Sasori mengikutiku.

"Rin!" Seru Sasori santai. Aku tak memperdulikannya dan terus mengecek kamar yang berjumlah 10 di mansion ini. Sampai akhirnya aku ke kamar Kakashi.

Kubuka kamarnya dan kulihat seluruh barang-barangnya telah kosong. Hanya ada kasur king size yang terlihat tak pernah dipakai.

"Rin!" Panggil Sasori. Aku masih mengacuhkannya. Kubuka isi klosetnya dan melihat jas-jas kerja bergantungan rapi tak tersentuh.

Aku menghampiri Sasori untuk melewatinya keluar dari kamar Kakashi.

"RIN UCHIHA!" Panggil Sasori dengan kerasnya. Aku terkejut dan berhenti. Tanpa kusadari, Sasori menarik tanganku agar aku membalik padanya.

"Hentikan, Rin! Kau tak malu, apa sudah mengobrak abrik rumah orang sembarangan?" Tanya Sasori dengan tegas.

Paman Sakumo dan Asuma tampak datang dari bawah dan terkejut melihatku disini.

"Rin. Kau sudah menghilang dari Kakashi-nii. Kau sudah lenyap! Dan karenamulah Kakashi-nii melupakanmu! Kau sendiri yang meninggalkannya, tapi kenapa kau kembali lagi, ha? Kau ingin membuat Obito sakit hati seperti Kakashi dulu saat ia tersadar?" Tanya Sasori bertubi-tubi. Rin hanya memandang mata Sasori dengan tajam.

"Ada apa, ini?" Tanya Paman Sakumo. Sasori menghela nafas.

"Dia mencari Kakashi disini." Jawab Sasori tampak kesal melihatku.

"Sudah kubilang, Kakashi di.."

"Tapi aku melihatnya sendiri! Ia berjalan dengan seorang wanita. Sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyaku yang menyela perkataan paman Sakumo.

"Tanya saja sendiri pada Kakashi. Lagi pula, harusnya kami yang bertanya padamu. Kenapa kau kembali ke Jepang padahal Obito, suamimu sedang sakit?" Tanya paman membuatku tersudut lagi. Lama-lama aku tidak tahan berada di mansion ini. Bertanya di mansion ini-pun tidak akan membuahkan hasil. Malah aku yang tersudut karena dituduh menghianati Obito.

Aku pun melenggang pergi meninggalkan mansion. Tak peduli sebanyak apa pun paman dan Sasori memanggilku, aku tetap pergi. Lebih baik langsung ke kantor Kakashi besok.

Ya. Besok aku akan ke Hatake Corp.

**End of Rin's POV**

**.**

**.**

Karin pulang ke mansion dan melihat suasana buruk yang menguar dari kakak dan pamannya, bisa dipastikan telah terjadi sesuatu sebelum ia pulang.

"Dari mana, Karin? Anak SD sepertimu pulang malam tuh, gak boleh!" sahut Sasori ketus melihat adiknya pulang malam. Sepertinya kemarahannya terlampiaskan oleh kedatangan Karin yang pulang malam.

"Habis dari rumah Sasuke-kun dan mencoba pai apel buatan Mikoto-kaa chan." Jawab Karin santai. Ia melenggang naik ke lantai dua untuk beristirahat di kamarnya. Sasori tampak kesal melihat adiknya tidak peduli sama sekali padanya sejak Karin punya pengagum baru, yaitu Sasuke. Padahal Karin punya pengagum ataupun tidak, Sasori tetap saja tidak dipedulikan.

"Mikoto-kaa chan?" Tanya Sasori heran. Wajah Karin berubah senang ketika Sasori menanyakannya.

"Ya, Mikoto-kaa chan. Ibu Sasuke-kun. Aku memanggilnya begitu karena aku yakin aku akan menjadi istri Sasuke-kun!" Sahut Karin yakin. Mendengar jawaban adiknya. Sasori hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau tak tahu, kan apa yang telah terjadi di mansion?" Tanya Sasori pada Karin. Karin terdiam memandang wajah kakaknya.

"Setidaknya kau bertanya ada apa yang terjadi pada kami." Kata Sakumo kemudian. Karin mengernyit heran.

"Memang apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Karin kemudian. Sasori menghela nafas.

"Rin kembali ke Jepang." Dan perkataan Sasori sukses membuat mata Karin membulat sempurna.

.

.

.

Rabu siang menjelang sore.

Rin datang ke Hatake Corp dengan tegasnya. Meskipun di cegah oleh beberapa security namun ia mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa ia ada perlu dengan direktur Hatake Corp, Kakashi Hatake.

Rin memasuki ruangan berkaca yang dipenuhi meja-meja sekertaris. Salah satu sekertaris yang memiliki guratan luka diantara hidungnya tampak mencegahnya untuk masuk.

"Maaf, Kakashi-sama sedang di Amerika sejak setahun yang lalu." Jelas pria ber-name-tag 'Iruka Umino'.

"Aku tak peduli kau berkata Kakashi di Amerika atau tidak!" Seru Rin sambil memaksakan dirinya masuk ke ruangan kerja Kakashi.

'BRAAAK' Pintu ruang kerja Kakashi dibuka paksa. Rin melihat jelas Kakashi sedang duduk santainya sambil membaca buku bercover hijau. Kakashi sendiri terkejut sekali dengan kepulangan Rin yang tiba-tiba.

"Akhirnya kita, bertemu, Kashi." Kata Rin sambil berjalan mendekati meja kerja Kakashi. Tapi ia segera ditahan oleh beberapa security.

"Maaf, Kakashi-sama. Saya akan segera membawanya." Kata salah satu security.

"Tidak-tidak perlu. Biarkan saja." Kata Kakashi yang telah menenangkan dirinya tentang keberadaan Rin.

Para karyawan yang melihat dan security pun meninggalkan Kakashi dan Rin di kantor. Kakashi menatap Rin dengan tajam. Sedangkan Rin menatap Kakashi dengan penuh pertanyaan.

"Kau harus menjelaskan padaku tentang semuanya." Kata Rin sedikit keras.

"Menjelaskan apa?" Tanya Kakashi tak peduli dan kembali membaca novel kesukaannya yang baru kemarin terbit. Rin terkejut dengan respon Kakashi tentang keberadaannya.

"Kau sudah banyak berubah, Kashi." Kata Rin sambil sedikit tertawa. Kakashi tidak mempermasalahkan perkataan Rin yang terakhir. Ia tetap membaca kalimat demi kalimat yang tertulis di buku bercover hijau itu. Merasa tidak dipedulikan, Rin menghela nafas.

"Sekarang jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa paman berbohong tentang kau yang ke Amerika?" Tanya Rin mulai masuk ke pokok pembicaraan. Kakashi mengerling pandangannya ke Rin namun kembali ke novelnya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa ayah melakukan itu. Kenapa tak kau tanya saja pada Ayah?" Kakashi balik bertanya dan membuat Rin menghela nafas.

"Kalau begitu, ku ganti pertanyaanku." Kata Rin lalu terdiam menatap Kakashi yang masih santai dengan novelnya. Dalam hati Rin berdecak sebal dengan Kakashi yang banyak sekali berubah.

"Siapa gadis berambut pink yang kutemui sedang berjalan bersamamu?" Tanya Rin membuat pikiran Kakashi benar-benar meninggalkan novel hijaunya sekarang.

"Kau melihatku bersama Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi terkejut.

"Jadi namanya Sakura, ya? Apa hubunganmu dengannya?" Tanya Rin balik. Kakashi terdiam.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu. Kau yang meninggalkanku pergi dengan Obito harusnya tidak peduli dengan masalahku. Dan yang terpenting, untuk apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kakashi mulai menyudutkan Rin.

'Kenapa semua Hatake suka menyudutkanku, sih?' gumam Rin dalam hati.

"Aku mengharapmu kembali, Kashi." Kata Rin yang sukses membuat onyx kembar Kakashi membulat tak percaya. Novel Icha-Icha Tacticsnya jatuh terlepas dari tangannya.

"K..kau bilang apa?" Tanya Kakashi meyakinkan pendengarannya.

"Ya. Aku sadar, kaulah yang paling kucintai. Aku mencintaimu dan aku menyesal meninggalkanmu."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Obito?" Tanya Kakashi mengingat Rin masih berstatuskan istri Obito.

"Aku sudah putus asa dengannya. Dia meninggalkanku."

"Bohong! Aku tahu benar, Obito sangat mencintaimu. Dia tak mungkin meninggalkanmu!"

"Tapi itulah yang terjadi. Dia meninggalkanku!" perkataan Rin membuat Kakashi terdiam.

.

.

Sakura datang ke Hatake Corp. Sejak pulang dari sekolah, ia berusaha menelpon Kakashi untuk mengantarnya ke rumah sakit menjemput Sakuya. Tapi tak diangkat sama sekali oleh Kakashi. Saat bertanya pada Sakumo, Sakumo malah menyuruhnya ke Hatake Corp. Sakuya kemarin meminta Kakashi dan Sakura datang menjenguknya. Makanya sekarang Sakura berada di depan kantor Hatake Corp.

Sakura masuk dan menghampiri respsionis. Resepsionisnya adalah dua orang wanita yang tampak mmengoborl satu sama lain. Saat melihat Sakura datang dengan seragam sekolahnya, salah satu dari mereka melayani Sakura.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"tanya resepsionis wanita yang memiliki rambut bercepol dua di kepalanya.

"Aku Sakura Hatake, ingin bertemu dengan direktur. Apa beliau sibuk?" tanya Sakura. Ia sedikit bangga menyebut namanya 'Sakura Hatake'. Resepsionis itu tampak ragu dengan Sakura.

"Aah.. sebentar, biar ku telepon bagian sekertaris direktur." Kata wanita itu. Sakura tersenyum dan menunggu wanita bagian resepsionis itu menelpon sekertaris Kakashi.

"Silahkan, nyonya Hatake." Kata wanita itu kemudian.

"Terima kasih." Sakura meninggalkan kedua resepsionis itu untuk melenggang menuju kantor direktur. Tidak sampai 5 langkah, ia mendengar bisik-bisik yang diucapkan oleh kedua wanita dari resepsionis itu.

"Dia istri muda direktur, kan?"

"Iya. Masih muda dan cantik, lagi. Lihat, seragamnya perguruan Konoha." Tambah wanita resepsionis yang lain. Sakura tersenyum. Ia bangga dengan dirinya yang dipuji oleh kedua resepsionis itu. Saat Sakura akan melangkah lagi, Sakura berhenti tiba-tiba karena perkataan resepsionis lainnya.

"Tapi tadi itu heboh, ya di ruang direktur."

"Iya, heboh. Ada wanita yang memaksa masuk ke ruang direktur."

"Padahal sudah dicegah tapi dia tetap memaksa, ya."

"Ya! Dengar-dengar, sih, wanita itu mantan kekasih direktur."

'DEG' Dada Sakura berdebar cepat mendengar perkataan terakhir dari pembicaraan kedua resepsionis itu. Ia merasakan firasat buruk pada Kakashi. Ia segera berlari menuju ruang direktur.

.

.

.

Keadaan tegang tampak menyelimuti ruang kerja direktur. Kakashi dan Rin sama-sama terdiam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Kakashi tampak berpikir keras dengan perkataan Rin tentangnya. Sedangkan Rin tampak yakin kalau Kakashi masih mencintainya.

"Rin, aku.."

"Aku tahu.. kau masih mencintaiku, kan? Maafkan aku sudah meninggalkanmu dan memilih Obito. Tapi ternyata keputusanku itu salah. Aku menyesal meninggalkanmu." Kata Rin penuh sesal. Tanpa disadari mereka, Sakura telah datang dan mendengar semua itu.

Karyawan bagian sekertaris direksi tampak khawatir dengan Sakura dan berusaha mencegah Sakura masuk. Tapi terlambat. Sakura telah mendengar semuanya.

Sakura ingin mendengarnya lebih jauh dengan sembunyi-sembunyi. Tapi tangannya begerilya mendahuluinya. Tangan kanannya mendorong kenop pintu dan membuka pintu ruang direktur.

'KLEK' Pintu terbuka. Sakura terkejut dengan tangannya yang tiba-tiba telah membuka kenop pintu. Sedangkan Kakashi dan Rin terkejut dengan pintu yang terbuka tanpa ada ketukan terlebih dulu.

Dada Sakura bergetar apakah akan membuka pintu lebih lebar dan masuk atau tidak. Ia sempat berpikir kalau lancing sekali masuk ke ruang kerja direktur perusahaan terbesar se-Konoha. Tapi mengingat ia adalah istri sah Kakashi, membuat batas itu hancur. Sakura memutuskan untuk masuk ke ruang kerja Kakashi.

Betapa terkejutnya Kakashi melihat istrinya lah yang masuk. Begitu juga dengan Rin. Kakashi berdiri dari kursinya dan menghampiri Sakura yang berjalan dengan sedikit menunduk.

"Sakura, aku bisa jelaskan.." kata Kakashi khawatir. Ia khawatir istrinya mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Kakashi, Sakura dan Rin terdiam beberapa saat. Rin menyadari posisinya akan memperburuk suasana.

"Aku ke hotel sekarang. Akan kutunggu jawabanmu, Kashi. Aku yakin, kau pasti menerimanya." Kata Rin sambil meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura. Ia melewati Sakura dan memandangnya tajam meskipun Sakura tidak balas memandangnya.

"Kita tak jadi menjenguk ibu. Aku akan bilang kau ada rapat dengan relasi khusus." Kata Sakura sembari tersenyum. Kakashi tertegun dengan senyuman Sakura yang nampak ganjil. Tentu saja itu bukan senyum tulus dari Sakura. Sakura telah mendengar semuanya.

"Itu saja yang ingin ku katakan." Sakura segera pergi meninggalkan Kakashi yang terpaku. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu dan berhenti sebelum 5 langkah tercapai.

"Aku tidak akan pulang nanti malam. Jadi, kau masak sendiri, ya." Kata Sakura dengan senyuman seakan mengejek. Kakashi termangu melihat senyuman Sakura. Sakura benar-benar terluka karena penembakan Rin terhadapnya.

Kakashi hendak menyusul Sakura dan berusaha menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi kaki-kakinya seakan tak mau bergerak. Kedua kakinya terasa kaku dan mematung melihat Sakura terluka.

Kakashi pun terjatuh di kursinya dalam keadaan lemas. Ia memijat keningnya yang benar-benar serasa diremas-remas sekarang.

.

.

Sakura datang ke RS Konoha sendiri. Sakuya sedikit kaget melihat Kakashi tidak bersama Sakura. Ketika ditanya, Sakura hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan Kakashi sibuk. Sakuya merasa ada yang ganjil dengan senyum Sakura. Pasti Sakura dan Kakashi sedang ada masalah pikirnya.

"Yang sabar, ya. Memang, pernikahan dengan batas umur yang terlalu jauh juga bias menjadikan seringnya pertengkaran." Kata Sakuya menasehati. Sakura memandang ibunya dengan sendu. Kenapa sang ibu selalu tahu perasaannya. Kenapa dengan ibunya ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Air mata Sakura tumpah begitu saja. Ia menangis dengan melipat tangan di ranjang ibunya. Sakuya hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mengelus rambut pink Sakura yang sewarna dengan rambutnya.

.

.

.

Sekarang Karin, Ino, dan Sakura duduk melingkar di meja kamar Ino. Hari ini Sakura berniat menginap di rumah Ino setelah melihat dan mendengar kejadian yang tak mengenakkan di kantor Hatake Corp. alas an Karin ikut adalah karena Karinlah yang paling tahu siapa Rin. Maka ia diundang setelah meminta izin dari Sasori yang mulai kesal dengan adiknya yang sering keluar rumah.

"APPAAA! RIN KE KANTOR?" Tanya Karin sambil menggebrak meja. Ino sampai kesal karena mejanya yang tak berdosa di jadikan korban Karin. Sakura hanya mengangguk lesu.

"Lalu apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Ino mencoba merenggangkan suasana.

"Dia meminta Kakashi kembali padanya." Kata Sakura lirih. Dia benar-benar tak habis pikir. Kenapa ada Rin diantara mereka. Karin hanya memandang dinding kamar Ino dengan tajam. Anggap saja dinding itu adalah Rin, sudah pasti Karin akan menghancurkannya.

"Bisa-bisanya dia kembali setelah meninggalkan Kakashi!" seru Karin kesal.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Ino. Pandangan Karin berganti kearah Sakura.

"Ya! Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tak bisa membiarkan Rin terus-terusan menggoda Kakashi! Ingat! Dia suamimu!" tambah Karin mendukung Sakura. Sakura terdiam merenung.

"Aku tahu. Mungkin aku harus membiarkan Kakashi memilih antara aku dan Rin." Kata Sakura pelan. Karin terkejut.

"Kau bodoh? Kenapa tak kau buat Kakashi kembali padamu? Bagaimana kalau akhirnya Kakashi pergi dan kembali pada Rin? Bagaimana kalau Kakashi meninggalkanmu? Apa kau mau, itu?" tanya Karin geram.

"Tapi, pada akhirnya Kakashi akan memikirkan ulang apakah dia akan kembali padaku atau Rin. Lagipula, Rin adalah wanita yang pernah dicintai Kakashi. Pasti ada satu bagian rindu di hati Kakashi pada Rin. Dan jika itu semakin berkembang, aku takkan punya kesempatan lagi." Kata Sakura pesimis. Karin dan Ino terhenyak mendengar perkataan putus asa dari Sakura.

"Kau menyedihkan sekali. Siapa kau ini? Sakura yang ku kenal tidak akan gampang menyerah pada nasib. Sakura yang ku kenal selalu berjuang mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan itu terbukti saat ia bertarung denganku mendapatkan Kakashi." Kata Karin menyemangati. Ino terkejut dengan perkataan Karin. Perkataan yang jarang diucapkan oleh anak kelas 5 SD.

"Ngg.. Karin. Apa kau Ai Haibara yang mengecil dengan obat dan menjadi Karin?" tanya Ino meledek Karin dengan salah satu tokoh komik 'Detective Conan' yang sering dibaca Shikamaru.

'TWITCH..TWITCH' Muncul kerutan perempatan di pipi Karin.

'PLAAAK..'

"DASAR BABI! PADAHAL PERKATAANKU SEDANG BAGUS-BAGUSNYA! KAU MALAH MENGACAU!" seru Karin sambil memukul kepala Ino. Ino hanya merucutkan bibirnya sambil mengelus bagian kepala yang sakit dipukul Karin.

Sakura hanya tersenyum geli melihat pertengkaran gadis yang menjadi sahabatnya selama bertahun-tahun, dengan anak kecil yang dulu rivalnya namun berubah menjadi sahabat.

"Naah.. yang terpenting, kau harus berjuang, Sakura. Kau harus mempertahankan Kakashi." Kata Ino mendukung. Karin mengangguk menyanggupi perkataan Ino. Ia segera menganggam tangan Sakura.

"Benar! Tenang saja. Kami akan mendukungmu!" tambah Karin. Sakura tersenyum. Ia benar-benar mendapatkan sahabat yang baik.

"Terima kasih, Karin, Ino."

.

.

.

Karin disuruh pulang oleh Sasori. Makanya sekarang, Sakura dan Ino mengantar Karin pulang hanya sampai di gerbang. Di depan, Sasori sudah menunggu Karin dengan porche hitam milik Sakumo.

"Sakura," panggil Sasori saat ia melihat Sakura keluar di belakang Karin.

"Saso-kun."

"Ku dengar kau telah bertemu Rin, ya?" tanya Sasori sedikit khawatir.

"Ya." Jawab Sakura pelan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Sasori cemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih." Sasori tersenyum. Ia menepuk pundak Sakura.

"Tenang saja, kami mendukungmu sepenuhnya." Kata Sasori menenangkan. Karin dan Ino mengangguk pasti.

"Tersima kasih, semuanya." Kata Sakura sedikit senang. Dia didukung oleh banyak orang.

"Baiklah, kami pulang dulu, ya." Pamit Karin seraya memasuki porche hitam pamannya. Sasori mengikuti ke bangku pengemudi.

"Hati-hati, ya." Kata Sakura sedikit melambaikan tangan. Porche hitam itu pun melaju meninggalkan rumah Ino.

"Ayo, Sakura. Sudah malam. Besok kita sekolah." Ajak Ino seraya meninggalkan Sakura menuju pintu.

"Ya," Sakura berbalik tapi tiba-tiba tangannya dihentikan sesuatu. Sakura terkejut tangannya ditahan dengan tangan orang lain. Ia berbalik dan mendapati Kakashi dibelakangnya.

"Kashi?" Sakura terkejut Kakashi datang menemuinya. Ino yang hendak menutup pintu, terkejut dengan suara Sakura yang menyebut nama Kakashi.

"Kita harus bicara, Sakura." Kata Kakashi tetap tenang. Sakura dan Kakashi terdiam. Sedangkang Ino sadar dengan posisinya dan pamit untuk meninggalkan pasangan suami istri itu berbicara.

"Ngg.. aku tinggal dulu, ya. Kalian ngomongnya yang santai, ya.." kata Ino lalu meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sakura sendiri di depan rumahnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sakura sedikit ketus.

"Maaf, Sakura."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tadi, di kantor. Aku juga tidak mengira kalau Rin akan kembali."

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga mendengar dia ingin kembali padamu, kan?" kata Sakura masih dengan nada ketusnya. Kakashi menghela nafas.

"Yakinlah, Sakura. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kalau tahu, kenapa kau masih marah padaku?" tanya Kakashi berusaha santai. Sakura memandang onyx suaminya perlahan. Digenggamnya tangan Kakashi dan memerasnya perlahan penuh perasaan.

"Aku tidak marah padamu. Hanya saja.. rasanya membayangkan kau akan kembali pada Rin membuatku sakit. Aku mencintaimu, Kashi," Sakura menjeda perkataannya seraya mendekatkan tangan Kakashi yang lebih besar dari tangannya ke wajahnya. Seakan ingin terus menyentuhnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu." Lanjut Sakura. Kakashi terhenyak. Perasaannya pada Sakura sama dengan perasaan Sakura padanya. Tangan kiri Kakashi merengkuh bahu Sakura dan menjadikan mereka berpelukan erat.

"Aku juga, Saku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Seperti di altar pernikahan kita. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Dan seperti janjiku pada Sasuke, aku takkan melukaimu. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Saku. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kakashi menghirup aroma Sakura dalam-dalam. Aroma favoritnya. Aroma yang membuatnya selalu merasa sedang bersama Sakura, wanita tercintanya.

.

.

.

Hari Sabtu, atau tepat 3 hari setelah kejadian heboh di kantor. Diadakanlah rapat direksi antara Hatake Corp, dan Uchiha Corp. Untuk itulah Sasuke sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu Hatake Corp. ayahnya, Fugaku selaku presdir perusahaan mereka sedang menjalani perawatan medis di Inggris. Sehingga digantikan putra sulungnya, Itachi yang juga kakak Sasuke. Namun, Itachi juga sedang menghadiri rapat direksi di Italia. Akhirnya, Sasuke, pria Uchiha yang paling mengerti perusahaan datang menggantikan ayah dan kakaknya. Sasuke memasuki kantor Hatake. Menyusul Karin yang turun dari taksi.

.

.

Kakashi memeras kepalanya. Ia tampak bingung. Pasalnya, flashdisk yang akan digunakan untuk presentasi tertinggal dirumah. Berkali-kali ia merutuki kelalaiannya meninggalkan flashdisk penting. Ia ingat Sakura tinggal di rumah karena libur. Akhirnya ia menelpon istrinya untuk membawakan flashdisk penting itu ke kantor. Sambil menunggu kedatangan sang istri, Kakashi memutuskan untuk membaca Icha-Icha Paradise edisi Spesial Musim Panas.

'TOK..TOK' Ketukan pintu membuat Kakashi berdecak kesal karena harus menghentikan hobinya sesaat.

"Masuk!" perintah Kakashi. Pintu kerjanya terbuka dan masuklah wanita yang tentu saja ia kenal. Wanita yang hampir menghancurkan pernikahannya.

"Aku datang lagi untuk meminta jawabanmu, Kashi."

~T.B.C~

A/N

Akhirnya selesai juga fic ni yg telh mmasuki chpter 10.. ciihuyyyyy…

Arigatou gozaimasu atas semua review dan dukungan kalian semua sehingga fic ini dapat terus berjalan hingga chapter 10.. #mskipun yg chapter 10 yg ngereview gak nyampe 5... huhuhuuu...

Maaf semaaf-maafnya karena chapter pernikahan Sakura sedikit banget. 2K+.. #haa? 2K+ sedikit?# maksudanya, lebih sedikit dibanding chapter2 lainnya.. makanya, sebagai penebusan maaf, Kazu kasih di fic ini lebih banyak dr biasanya.. 5K+.. ….. sebenarnya cma akal-akalan kazu yang pingin fic ini cepet selesei.. reader jg mau, kan fic ini cpet selesei? #gaak maau!#.. yaaah.. kalo gak mau, malah saya yang tepar..

Maaf juga karena fic Fault of Destiny dengan resmi HIATUS.. karena saya kurang inspirasi dengan fic itu. Saya sedang senang2nya dengan fandom SasuFemNaru.. malah sudah ada inspirasi nongol untuk masuk ke fandom SfN itu.. #readers: huuuuu….# tpi tenang.. sy bkan fujoshi.. sy malh gak suka sma fujoshi-fudanshi dsb.. tpi pas liat gambarnya sasufemnaru, trnyata cock, jg.. naru manis beuudd… #halaaah=,=..

Tapi, meskipun sy lag gila2ny sama fandom itu, bkan brarti saya akn mninggalkan fandom kakasaku. Bagiku, kakasaku tetp NUMBER ONE…

thanks to all of you!.. see you!


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm Married a Nasty Guy**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: AU/OC/OOC/**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: ****T (chapter ini juga semi M)**

**.**

**Summary: Demi membujuk ibunya agar mau berobat, Sakura rela menikah diusia 18 tahun. Meskipun harus dengan pria ****aneh bermasker yang dikiranya maniak**** yang bahkan tidak ia kenal.**

**.**

**Don't like, don't read!**

**Not kakasaku fans, don't read!**

**Chapter 11 – Keputusan Akhir**

**.**

**.**

Sakura telah sampai di kantor Hatake Corp. Di sakunya tersimpan flashdisk 4GB milik Kakashi yang berisi data penting yang digunakan untuk presentasi di rapat direksi. Sakura masuk ke kantor Hatake dan kali ini ia mendapat senyuman dari kedua resepsionis yang melayaninya kemarin. Sakura membalas senyum itu dan kembali berjalan menuju ruang direktur.

.

.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang ada dihadapannya. Ia memandang dengan tatapan horror, seorang gadis manis berambut merah semerah matanya yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata perseginya. Gadis itu tersenyum manis dihadapan Sasuke yang tampak tak senang dengan kehadirannya.

"Lihat, kaaan.. Sasuke-kuun.. kita ini memang berjodoh!" seru gadis yang kita ketahui adalah Karin. Sasuke menghela nafas dengan pasrah. Ia benar-benar tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan Karin setelah berhari-hari gadis itu mengikutinya.

"Terserah kau saja, Karin. Aku tak peduli." Kata Sasuke sembari berjalan meninggalkan Karin. Karin tidak terkejut karena ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi tipe-tipe semacam Sasuke. Karinpun mengikuti Sasuke.

.

.

Suasana tegang kembali menyelimuti ruang kerja direktur Hatake. Kakashi tak henti-hentinya menghela nafas setelah memandang wajah tenang Rin. Sedangkan Rin hanya tersenyum yakin ia akan diterima Kakashi.

"Bagaimana, Kashi? Aku yakin kau akan menerimaku kembali, ya kan?" kata Rin percaya diri.

"Maaf saja, Rin." Kata Kakashi kemudian. Rin terkejut dengan perkataan Kakashi yang satu ini. Amanat tidak baik mulai muncul dalam benaknya.

"Aku sudah menikah. Dan aku mencintai istriku."

'DEG' Rin terkejut dengan perkataan Kakashi. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan yang dikatakan Kakashi.

"Kkau.. sudah menikah?" tanya Rin tak percaya dan Kakashi hanya menghela nafas.

"T..tapi Kashi.. kk..kau masih mencintaiku, kan? K..kau tidak benar-benar mencintai istrimu, kan?" Tanya Rin terbata. Ia sedikit merutuki nasibnya. Sudah ditinggal tidak sadarkan diri oleh suaminya, Obito. Dan sekarang ketika ia akan berpaling dari Obito ke sahabat yang pernah mencintainya, ternyata sahabatnya sudah menikah. Rin jadi merasa menyesal sudah pulang ke Jepang.

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar mencintai istriku." Kata Kakashi tegas. Air mata mulai mengalir dari onyx Rin. Dia tak menyangkan akan ditolak sahabatnya seperti ini. Setelah hal-hal yang memalukan yang telah ia lakukan di Jepang.

"Kashi.." kata Rin lalu mendekati meja Kakashi. Kakashi terkejut ketika Rin semakin mendekatinya.

"Aku tahu, kau sangat mencintaiku. Maaf, aku sudah membuatmu terluka waktu itu. Aku janji. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu." Kata Rin seraya menggenggam tangan Kakashi.

"Maaf, Rin. Maaf sekali. Aku tak bisa. Sekarang aku sudah memiliki penggantimu. Dia wanita yang sangat kucinta." Kata Kakashi dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Rin memandang Kakashi dengan sedih. Tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Kakashi berpindah ke wajah Kakashi.

"Kashi.. boleh aku memilikimu sekali sebagai perpisahan kita?" Tanya Rin sedih seraya membuka kemejanya hingga menampakkan bra dan belahan dadanya. Kakashi kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Rin. Wajahnya bertambah kaget ketika Rin membuka rok hitam bawahannya. Kakashi akan menolaknya, tapi sebelum menolaknya, Rin sudah menarik masker Kakashi dan menyentuh bibirnya.

'CUP'

.

.

"Hei, Karin." Panggil Sasuke dengan wajah malas. Karin yang dipanggil malah merasa senang.

"Ya, Sasuke-kuun?" Tanya Karin dengan nada sok menggoda.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kau kemari?" Karin terdiam dengan pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.. kau.." Karin menggantung perkataannya dan membuat Sasuke sedikit memperhatikan.

"Mengkhawatirkan ku, ya?" lanjut Karin tiba-tiba dan membuat Sasuke sedikit mengkerut pipinya karena perkataan Karin.

"Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudnya!" balas Sasuke cepat-cepat.

"Lalu, apa?"

"Itu karena kau selalu mengekoriku. Yang aneh, tak mungkin kan kalau kau membaca buku agenda suigetsu, asisten kakakku yang selalu disiplin itu dan tahu kalau aku akan menghadiri rapat? Kau pasti ada alasan lain." Kata Sasuke. Karin termangu mendengar perkataan Sasuke yang terpanjang yang pernah didengarnya.

"Sasuke-kun, ternyata kau bisa ngomong panjang juga, ya?" tanya Karin menyindir. Kerutan Sasuke di pipi bertambah satu.

"Sudah! Jawab pertanyaanku!" sahut Sasuke dan dibalas dengan tertawaan Karin. Setelah puas tertawa Karin terdiam lalu tersenyum sedih. Sasuke sedikit terhenyak dengan raut wajah Karin.

"Aku hanya menanyakan suatu kejelasan pada Kakashi-nii."

"Kejelasan?"

"Ya. Ada sesuatu yang harus kulakukan demi Sakura dan ini menyangkut Kakashi-nii." Kata Karin sambil tersenyum. Dan saat itulah Sasuke tersipu dengan senyuman Karin yang asli tanpa dibuat-buat.

.

.

'CKLEK', 'TREEKK' suara pintu terbuka dan benda terjatuh menyadarkan Kakashi sekaligus memutus ciuman Kakashi dan Rin. Rin yang berada di depan Kakashi segera menengok ke belakang dan terkejut pertama kali sehingga ia segera turun dari pangkuan Kakashi dan mengenakan pakaiannya yang tercecer di bawah. Otomatis, Kakashi akan melihat apa yang menyebabkan Rin terkejut. Pandangan Kakashi segera berubah horror setelah mengetahui siapa yang menghentikan ciuman Rin secara tidak langsung.

SA-KU-RA.

Sakura datang dengan air mata mengalir di kedua pipinya. Tiba-tiba ia menghapus air matanya lalu membungkuk untuk mengambil flashdisk yang jatuh dan menghampiri meja Kakashi. Sakura menaruh flashdisk penting itu di meja Kakashi saat Kakashi berdiri dan menghampiri Sakura.

"Saku, aku bisa jelaskan semua. Rin da.." kata-kata Kakashi terputus saat Sakura menarik maskernya dan ganti menciumnya.

Kakashi terkejut saat tiba-tiba Sakura menyedot semua salivanya sehingga saat itu Kakashi berpikir mulutnya akan sangat kering. Setelah Sakura anggap semua saliva Kakashi terserap olehnya, ia segera pergi ke tempat sampah di pojok ruangan dan membuang isi mulutnya yang penuh dengan saliva sekarang.

Ia mendekati Kakashi dan kembali menciumnya. Ciuman mereka semakin lama semakin ganas dan bernafsu hingga Rin yang melihat mereka jadi blushing karena melihat adegan itu.

"Sudah steril sekarang." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum. Meskipun Kakashi mengira Sakura tidak apa-apa, namun itu salah. Senyuman Sakura tetap menyiratkan sakit hati karena suaminya bercinta dengan wanita lain.

"Saku.. aku.."

"Diam!" lagi-lagi perkataan Kakashi dipotong Sakura.

"Meski aku menciummu, bukan berarti aku bisa tenang setelah melihatmu dengan wanita itu, Kashi." Kata Sakura sambil memandang tajam Rin. Kakashi terdiam merasa bersalah. Dia benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang tidak cepat tanggap untuk menolak Rin.

"Kashi, kemarin malam kita sudah membicarakannya. Kau janji tidak akan menyakitiku. Kau janji tidak akan meninggalkanku. Ya, kan?" Tanya Sakura mencoba menahan kemarahannya. Kakashi termangu. Ternyata Sakura benar-benar marah padanya.

"Saku.. aku.."

"DIAM! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA, BODOH!" teriak Sakura. Kemarahannya benar-benar lepas sekarang. Bagaimana tidak? Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, suaminya berciuman dengan mantan dari sang suami. Dan sang mantan hanya memakai underware.

Sakura beralih memandang Rin. Rin terperanjat ketika Sakura beralih padanya. Sakura menghampiri Rin dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Ini untuk sakit hatiku, wanita nakal," bisik Sakura lalu dengan segera, ia..

'BUAAAKHHH' ..memukul perut Rin hingga Rin jatuh tak berdaya. Kakashi terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan istrinya.

"Saku.. apa yang.."

"Kashi." Panggil Sakura yang lagi-lagi memutus ucapan Kakashi.

"Setelah ibu sembuh, kita cerai." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Kakashi dan Rin yang kesakitan memeluk perutnya.

"Saku.. tunggu!" Teriak Kakashi mengejar Sakura.

.

.

Karin berjalan dengan riang di samping Sasuke yang tampak malas bersama-sama terus dengannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura berlari melewati mereka dengan menangis. Karin terkejut saat Sakura menabraknya. Kakashi ikut menyusul Sakura.

"Lho, Sakura disini? Tapi, kenapa ia menangis?" Tanya Karin pada Sasuke. Tapi yang ditanya malah diam saja menatap seseorang didepan mereka.

"Rin.." gumam Sasuke. Karin yang merasa dirinya dipanggil menoleh kearah Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak menatap wajahnya malah menatap seseorang yang baru keluar dari ruang direktur. Karin ikut melihat apa yang Sasuke lihat dan wajah manisnya berubah sangat horror melihat apa yang dilihatnya.

Serta merta Karin berlari menghampiri sosok itu yang ternyata Rin yang sedang tertatih-tatih memegangi perutnya yang sakit. Tanpa melihat keadaan Rin, Karin menarik kerah kemeja Rin kewajahnya dan membanting badan Rin ke dinding.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA?" Tanya Karin marah. Sasuke terkejut dengan suasana hati Karin yang biasanya selalu lembut padanya berubah ketika melihat Rin. Rin hanya diam sambil melihat kebawah. Ia tak berani menatap mata Karin.

"KUTANYA, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA?" Tanya Karin semakin geram. Lagi-lagi Rin tidak memandang Karin. Karin jadi geram sekali dengan tingkah Rin. Tidak segan-segan ia menampar RIn dengan tangan kanannya.

'PLAAAK' Sasuke terkejut sekali dengan perlakuan anak SD berumur 10 tahun itu. Rin memgangi pipinya yang memerah bekas tamparan Karin.

"DASAR WANITA TUKANG REBUT SUAMI ORANG!" seru Karin dengan suara yang keras hingga membuat banyak karyawan keluar dari ruangannya dan melihat perkelahian antara anak SD dengan wanita dewasa.-

"Sekarang aku, tanya. Untuk apa kau kemari sampai menyebabkan Sakura menangis, hah?" tanya Karin mencoba menyurutkan kemarahannya. Rin hanya meringis.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa tanya?" balas Rin dengan seringaian liciknya. Wajah Karin berubah sangat horror lebih menyeramkan dibanding melihat Rin pertama kalinya. Tangannya tergerak lagi untuk menampar Rin namun dihentikan oleh tangan Sasuke.

"Karin, hentikan!" seru Sasuke. Karin memandang Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Pria ayam diam saja!" sahut Karin sambil menepis tangan Sasuke. Sasuke terkejut dengan kelakuan Karin yang berubah pada dirinya juga. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia pun menundukkan badannya pada Karin.

'KYAAA' Karin berteriak ketika Sasuke menggendongnya ala kuli gendong karung beras.

"AYAAAM… LEPASKAN AKUU!" teriak Karin histeris sambil memukul-mukul punggung Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya.

"Rin-san bisa berdiri?" tanya Sasuke pada Rin. Rin menoleh melihat Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun?" Rin terkejut melihat adik sepupu suaminya ada di Hatake Corp.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke. Rin mengangguk dan mencoba berdiri.

"Ikut aku." Kata Sasuke meninggalkan tempat yang menjadi tontonan karyawan itu. Rin mengikuti Sasuke yang menggendong Karin.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari berusaha menjauh dari kejaran Kakashi. Ia akhirnya sampai di lift. Segera saja Sakura memencet tombol '|' di lift agar pintu tertutup.

'Ayo.. tutup..tutup..' pinta Sakura. Ia berharap Kakashi tidak bisa menyusulnya namun terlambat. Tangan Kakashi sudah bisa mencegah pintu lift tertutup.

"Huft.. hampir, saja." Sahut Kakashi lega. Sakura memandang Kakashi sangat ketakutan. Ia pun reflek membenturkan jidat lebarnya ke jidat Kakashi.

'DUAAKH..' Kakashi mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang karena benturan keras jidat Sakura. Sakura tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia segera berlari menuju tangga yang naik ke atas. Karena hanya tangga itu yang terdekat.

"Huuft.. untung saja aku diberi jidat yang lebar.." sahut Sakura yang berlari menaiki tangga.

Kakashi hanya menatap Sakura yang menjauh seraya mengelus jidatnya yang terbentur. Setelah sedikit lebih baik, Kakashi kembali mengejar Sakura.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke, Rin dan Karin sampai di atap kantor Hatake yang luas. Angin-angin berembus menerpa rambut masing-masing.

Karin menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan benci. Sedangkan Rin hanya tersenyum karena merasa adik sepupu suaminya telah menyelamatkannya dari Karin.

"DASAR AYAM BAKA! KENAPA KAU MENGHENTIKANKU MENGHAJAR WANITA JALANG INI, HAH!" tanya Karin kasar. Sepertinya ia sudah lupa berbicara kasar dengan siapa.

"Itu, karena Sasuke-kun lebih memilih aku daripada kau, anak tengil!" sahut Rin yang kemudian mendapatkan deathglare terbanyak sepanjang masa dari Karin.

"Hh.. berisik! Aku memindahkan kalian karena kalian berkelahi di tempat yang tidak tepat." Jelas Sasuke. Karin terhenyak sedangkan Rin terkejut luar biasa. Pasalnya, walaupun Rin lebih tua, Rin tetap saja akan kalah melawan anak kelas 5 SD yang sudah menguasai karate sabuk coklat ini. Rin menyentuh sabuk putih saja belum, apa lagi melampaui sabuk coklat.

Karin menyeringai mendengar penjelasan Sasuke yang sepertinya memihak padanya.

"Jadi aku boleh menghajar wanita jalang ini?" tanya Karin dengan seringaian super liciknya. Rin terperanjat. Ia memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan 'Kumohon, hentikan anak monster ini, Sasuke-kun,'

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Karin senang sekali meskipun tidak mengerti apa arti kata 'Hn' milik Sasuke yang ambigu itu. Ia segera berjalan dengan aura menyeramkan seperti yang dilakukan Sakura ketika Karin tidak mau makan masakannya. Rin memejamkan matanya erat karena takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi. Dan..

'PLAAAAKK..' Tamparan yang jauh lebih keras dari yang pertama sukses membuat pipi mulus Rin berwaran merah dengan cap tangan Karin. Saking kerasnya, Rin sampai terhuyung-huyung dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan posisi bersimpuh.

"Itu untuk sakit hatiku selama bertahun-tahun karena kau telah melukai Kakashi-nii." Kata Karin santai. Ia menepuk-nepuk tangannya yang panas karena tamparannya pada pipi Rin.

"Lalu, tamparan pertama itu apa?" tanya Rin kesal.

"Itu karena kau tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku!" sahut Karin dengan kerutan di dahinya.

"Lagipula aku ingin memastikan," jeda Karin yang menghela nafas lalu memandang tajam onyx Rin.

"Apa benar kau menghianati Obito-nii dan kembali pada Kakashi-nii," kata Karin yang sukses membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Ap.. apa? Rin-san pergi dari Obito-nii?" tanya Sasuke meyakinkan. Karin menoleh ke Sasuke.

"Kau kenal Obito?" tanya Karin.

"Obito kakak sepupuku. Jadi aku mengenal Rin-san." Kata Sasuke yang sukses membuat Karin berubah menjadi dirinya yang semula.

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke-kuun? Waah.. kita benar-benar berjodooh.." serunya senang. Sasuke mengehela nafas dan menepuk jidatnya sendiri.

'Dasar baka! Kukira dia masih dengan dirinya yang sekarang,' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Kembali padamu!" kata Karin kemudian dengan tegas. Dengan cepat ia merubah kepribadiannya dan membuat Sasuke terkejut sekali lagi.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan Obito-nii? Obito-nii kan sedang sakit. Sebagai istri yang baik, seharusnya kau menjaganya!" tambah Karin dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dadanya.

"Kau tak mengerti, Karin! Kau yang hanya anak SD tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Aku sudah PUTUS ASA!" kata Rin dengan menekankan kata 'Putus Asa' dalam kata-katanya. Karin hanya memandang Rin dengan tajam.

"Obito.. dia.. dia meninggalkanku.. kalau dia mencintaiku.. harusnya dia tidak meninggalkanku.." Rin berkata terbata karena tangisnya keluar dan membuat dadanya sesak.

Karin dan Sasuke hanya memandang Rin yang terpuruk dengan tatapan kasihan.

.

.

.

Sakura berlari kencang hingga akhirnya sampai di atap kantor Hatake Corp. Nafasnya memburu dan membuat dadanya sesak. Akhirnya Sakura terjatuh karena kelelahan berlari menghindari Kakashi.

Sakura menunduk dengan kedua tangannya menumpu bahunya. Dia tak menyadari Kakashi yang telah sampai tepat di belakangnya. Sakura mencoba untuk berdiri meskipun ia masih lelah. Ia lalu menghampiri dinding pembatas atap dan melihat kota Konoha dari atas.

'KYUT' Tiba-tiba lengan kekar milik Kakashi melingkari pinggang Sakura. Sakura terkejut luar biasa.

"Kashi! Lepas!" Erang Sakura.

"Tidak, Sakura!" Aku harus menjelaskan ini!" balas Kakashi bersikeras tak ingin melepaskan Sakura.

"Menjelaskan apa, ha?" Kata Sakura yang berhasil melepaskan diri setelah mendorong Kakashi sekuat tenanga.

"Aku sudah lihat, semua! Kau bilang takkan menghianati dan melukaiku seperti janjimu. MANA BUKTINYA?" Tanya Sakura dengan keras. Kakashi terdiam.

"Wanita mana yang tak sakit hati, ha? Melihat suaminya bercinta dengan wanita lain. Bahkan wanita itu adalah mantan sang suami!' Seru Sakura memojokkan Kakashi.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Rin-lah yang mendekatiku. Dia memohon kembali padaku!" balas Kakashi membela dirinya dengan menyalahkan Rin. Memang ini salah Rin. Sakura mengernyit menahan tangis. Namun air mata hangat itu tetap saja keluar.

"Meskipun alasanmu itu jujur, tapi tetap saja, Kashi. Aku.. aku.." kalimat Sakura menggantung karena tangisnya. Kakashi terkejut dengan wajah Sakura yang memerah menahan tangis dan amarahnya.

"Aku sedih, Kashi! Hiks.. Aku marah! A.. Aku kecewa, padamu!" Tangis Sakura keluar sekrang. Ia terduduk lemas karena menangis. Kakashi menghampirinya dan memeluk tubuh istri yang paling dicintainya itu.

"Lepaskan, Kashi! LEPAS!" erang Sakura masih ingin menyingkir dari Kakashi. Namun Kakashi enggan menuruti Sakura. Ia tak ingin kehilangan orang yang dicintainya lagi.

"Tidak, Saku! Tak akan! Aku takkan pergi darimu!" balas Kakashi seraya menciumi ujung kepala Sakura.

"TIDAK! KAU PASTI PERGI MENINGGALKANKU! KAU AK.." kalimat Sakura terputus tiba-tiba. Sakura terkejut melihat apa yang di depan matanya adalah rambut perak Kakashi dan onyx Kakashi tentunya. Bibir pink Sakura tersapu lembut dengan bibir Kakashi. Ciuman lembut bukti Kakashi masih menginginkan Sakura menyadari gadis yang telah bersuami itu.

Kakashi masih mencintainya.

Sakura membuka sedikit mulutnya dan memejamkan mata. Seketika lidah Kakashi menyeruak masuk dan membelai lembut lidah Sakura. Akhirnya Sakura menyadari sesuatu. Meskipun Rin kembali, Kakashi akan terus bersamanya. Meskipun Rin memperkosa Kakashi, suaminya itu tetap ada untuknya. Dan meskipun Sakura pergi dari hadapan Kakashi, pria perak itu pasti mengejarnya.

.

.

.

'Trr…Trr..Trr..' Bunyi dering ponsel classic milik Sasuke menyadarkan Sasuke bahwa ada panggila untuknya. Tanpa izin dari Karin, Sasuke segera menghindari dari Karin dan menjawab telepon yang ternyata dari kakaknya itu.

Karin mengetahui Sasuke sedang ada keperluan melanjutkan penyiksaannya pada Rin (?)

"Hei, Rin! Kubilang satu hal." Kata Karin.

"Apa, hah? Kau bocah mau menasihatiku?" balas Rin dengan mengejek. Karin hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan licik. Ia lalu berjongkok tepat di depan wajah Rin yang mendongak keatas wajahnya.

"Kalau kau plin plan, kau takkan mendapat keduanya." Kata Karin yang membuat Rin tak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, pilihlah yang benar. Antara Obito dan Kakashi. Jangan sampai salah atau kau plin plan dan membuatmu menyesal. Jika sampai seperti itu, kau tak hanya menyesal dan kecewa, tapi juga tak mendapatkan keduanya. Tidak Obito, tidak Kakashi dan tidak keduanya." Kata Karin menasehati. Rin termangu mendengar nasehat gadis yang dewasa sebelum waktunya itu.

Selain itu, di tempat Sasuke,

"Hn?" Tanya Sasuke dengan kata 'hn' nya yang multi fungsi itu.

'Sasuke! Apa Rin ada di Jepang?' Tanya Itachi-sang kakak. Dari nada bicaranya, ia tampak sangat gembira. Sasuke melirik ke belakang tempat Rin dan Karin.

"Kalau saranku, sih. Lebih baik kembalilah ke Obito. Apa kau mau saat dia sadar, dia akhirnya tahu kau telah meninggalkannya? Menurut instingku, tak lama lagi, Obito-nii akan sadar. Kau hanya perlu menunggunya." Perkataan Karin membuat Rin sadar. Apa yang ia lakukan di Jepang sudah sangat salah.

"Minta maaflah pada semuanya termasuk Sakura dan kembalilah ke Kanada."

"Bagaimana kalau Sakura tak mau memaafkanku?" Karin terdiam mendengar keraguan Rin. Ia pun tersenyum dengan tulus.

"Tenang saja. Sakura bukan aku yang sulit memaafkan orang!"

"Karin," panggil Sasuke dari belakang. Saat itulah kepribadian Karin berubah menjadi 'karin si pemuja Sasuke-kunn'.

"Ya, Sasuke-kuunn!" balasnya dengan puppy eyes yang very very kiyutt.

"Ada kabar baik. Obito sudah sadar." Perkataan Sasuke membuat kedua gadis yang pernah ada hubungan dengan Kakashi itu terkejut. Terutama Rin. Air mata hangat penuh rindu dan penyesalan itu menetes dari onyx kembarnya.

"Be..benarkah?" Tanya Rin terbata.

"Hn. Dan kau tahu, kalimat pertama yang ia ucapkan saat pertama ia sadar?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dimana Rin?" lanjut Sasuke yang sontak membuat Rin menangis. Kali ini tangisan penuh penyesalan, bahagia, dan rasa rindu.

Karin menghampiri Sasuke. Sasuke terperanjat. Ia mengira Karin akan merayunya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Sasuke-san." Panggil Karin. Sasuke terkejut. Tak biasanya Karin memanggilnya dengan suffix-san.

"Arigato," lanjut Karin dengan senyuman tertulus yang ia punya. Sontak pipi Sasuke memerah entah kenapa. Tapi ia berusaha menyembunyikannya dengan wajah stoicnya.

Sasuke mengajak Karin ke sutu tempat. Tepatnya bagian lain dari atap kantor Hatake.

Kakashi dan Sakura ber-french-kiss-ria di atap. Dan itulah yang ditunjukkan Sasuke pada Karin. Karin tersenyum tulus lagi saat melihat kejadian itu. Sepertinya ia sudah benar-benar merelakan Kakashi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan pucat meraih tangannya. Karin terkejut saat melihat tangan Sasuke berkaitan dengan tangannya.

"Aku akan menunggumu." Kata Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Wajah Karin bersemu merah melihat senyuman tampan Sasuke.

"AAAA… SASUKE-KUNN! AKU MENCINTAIMUU!"

.

.

.

Sehari setelahnya, Rin mengajak Sakura bertemu di Konoha Restaurant.

Sakura memandang Rin tajam namun tetap tenang. Sedangkan Rin hanya menunjukkan wajah penyesalannya.

"Ino!" panggil Sakura pada Ino. Saat itu Ino sedang bertugas. Ino pun datang menghampiri Sakura. Ia terkejut ketika melihat pelanggan lama restaurant yang ia temui beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Ah, anda!" seru Ino dan membuat Rin terkejut.

"Kau kenal Rin, Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dia pelanggan lama restoran ini yang memesan masakanmu!" jelas Ino. Sakura tersenyum.

"Oh. Kalau begitu, aku pesan dua Chicken Steak with Orange Sauce dan es jeruk dua." Pesan Sakura.

"Baik!" jawab Ino mantap dan segera berlari ke dapur. Sepeninggal Ino, Rin menatap Sakura heran.

"Bukankah aku yang mengundangmu? Kenapa kau yang memesan makanan?" Tanya Rin sedikit kesal.

"Anggap saja suguhanku. Lagipula yang membuat resep makanan apa yang kau makan beberapa hari lalu adalah resep yang kubuat." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum. Dan senyuman itu membuat Rin teringat dengan chef Haruno. Chef kesayangannya, Kakashi dan Obito. Rin terenyum mengingatnya.

"Kau membuatku teringat dengan Chef Haruno. Chef kesayanganku, Kakashi dan Obito. Senyumanmu, dan emeraldmu itu." Kata Rin dan membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Kau mengenal ayahku?" Tanya Sakura yang membuat Rin terkejut.

"Jadi kau anak chef Haruno?" Tanya Rin memastikan. Sakura mengangguk. Rin terdiam memikirkan sesuatu.

Ternyata sejak awal, Sakura dan Kakashi sudah dililitkan benang takdir oleh dewa cinta. Ya. Rin masih mengingat percakapan mereka berempat. Rin, Kakashi, Obito, dan Chef Haruno 18 tahun yang lalu.

**Flashback**

Tiga orang anak kecil berumur 10 tahun dan seorang pria dewasa tampak bercakap-cakap dengan akrab di kursi pelanggan untuk empat orang. Ketiga anak itu tampak serius memandangi sebuah foto milik pria dewasa tersebut.

"Jadi ini anaknya chef?" Tanya Kakashi dengan wajah berbinar. Ia terlihat tertarik dengan wajah manis pemilik emerald kecil yang tersenyum dalam foto.

"Ya! Namanya Sakura!" jawab chef Haruno.

"Rambutnya aneh! Berwarna pink!" tukas Obito sambil menyeruput es krim cokelatnya.

"Ish, Obito! Justru dengan warna pink membuat ia tampak manis!" sahut Rin membela Sakura bayi.

"Hahahaa.. Itulah yang kusuka dari Sakura." Chef Haruno tertawa melihat keakraban tiga sahabat itu. Chef Haruno melirik Kakashi yang tampak tidak merespon komentar sahabatnya. Rupanya ia masih mengagumi bayi mungil itu.

"Kau tertarik pada Sakura, Kakashi?" Tanya Chef Haruno yang sontak membuat Kakashi memerah karena malu.

"Hahaha! Kakashi PEDOFIL!" seru Obito mengejek.

'PLAK' tiba-tiba Rin memukul kepala Obito dengan kertas daftar menu.

"Diam, Obito! Kau membuat Kakashi malu!" sahut Rin.

"I.. iya, chef." Kata Kakashi dengan malu-malu. Chef tersenyum melihat Kakashi dan mengelus rambut peraknya perlahan.

"Kalau untuk saat ini, ia masih kecil. Tapi, kalau ia sudah besar, mungkin suatu saat kau akan jadi menantuku, Kakashi." Kata chef Haruno dengan senyuman yang sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Kakashi tersenyum bahagia campur malu.

Dan itulah yang diingat Rin disaat Obito mengerang kesakitan karena kepalanya dipukul Rin.

**End of Flashback**

Rin kembali tersenyum mengingat hal yang meyakinkan dirinya. Bahwa sejak awal benang merah memang telah tersambung diantara Kakashi dan Sakura.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura to the point. Rin membuyarkan lamunannya. Raut wajahnya berubah menyesal setelah ia mengingat tujuannya memanggil Sakura.

"Aku akan pulang ke Kanada dan kembali pada suamiku." Kata Rin menggantung kalimatnya. Ia ingin melihat respon Sakura. Namun respon yang dikeluarkan Sakura bukan seperti keinginannya. Sakura tidak terkejut atau bahagia. Wajahnya tetap datar seperti saat mereka pertemu secara pribadi untuk pertama kalinya. Yaitu saat ini. Rin mendesah panjang. Tampaknya Sakura tak tertarik dengan apa yang akan ia lakukan saat ini.

"Sebelum itu, aku ingin meminta maaf padamu. Atas semua kesalahanku selama ini. Aku sudah hampir menghancurkan pernikahanmu dan membuat Kakashi hampir berpaling darimu. Aku sadar, wanita sepertiku tak pantas untuk mendapatkan maafmu. Aku hanyalah mantan Kakashi yang pernah melukai suamimu itu dan kembali untuk menghancurkan kalian berdua. Tapi, meskipun begitu, biarlah aku minta maaf padamu meski kau tak memaafkanku." Jelas Rin penuh sesal. Sakura terdiam mendengar Rin dan tatapannya tetap tajam pada onyx Rin. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian Sakura tersenyum.

Ino datang dan membawa pesanan mereka. Sehingga percakapan mereka harus terhenti sesaat.

"Pesanan sudah datang. Kita makan dulu." Kata Sakura seraya meraih piringnya dan memulai menyuap nasi. Rin terperangah melihat Sakura. Sakura benar-benar berbeda dari perkiraannya.

Sehari sebelum ia bertemu Sakura, Karin sudah memperingatkan untuk berhati-hati kalau melihat Sakura yang marah karena Karin pernah merasakan kemarahan Sakura. Rin pun sempat bergidik. Tapi kenyataannya Sakura terlihat tenang meskipun mengeluarkan sedikit aura hitam.

Rin memandangi Sakura yang makan dengan tenang. Benar-benar terlihat anggun dan pantas untuk seorang istri bagi direktur Hatake. Rin jadi menyadari apa yang membuat Kakashi mencintai Sakura sampai menolak Rin kembali. Kepribadian gadis pink itu berbeda darinya maupun Karin.

"Apa yang kau lihat? Cepat makan!" seru Sakura yang menyadari makanannya tidak disentuh sama sekali. Rin segera memakan pesanan Sakura untuknya meskipun sedikit gugup.

.

.

.

Mereka telah selesai makan sekarang. Sisa-sisa makanan terhampar di meja dan Sakura dan Rin masih berhadapan saling menatap tajam.

Rin menatap Sakura penuh pertanyaan. Apakah Sakura marah? Apa Sakura merasa benci padanya? Apa Sakura tak memaafkannya? Apa yang ada dipikiran Sakura?

Sakura tersenyum. Tampaknya ia sudah tahu jawaban yang akan diberikan pada Rin.

"Jujur aku kesal karena kau kembali. Aku juga benci kau yang menghianati Kakashi untuk Obito, lalu kembali ke Kakashi dan menghianati Obito." Kata Sakura memojokkan Rin.

"Tapi," Rin terkejut dengan kalimat menggantung dari Sakura.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak kau menyatakan cinta pada Kakashi." Kata Sakura dengan tersenyum dan membuat Rin terperangah. Keluar air mata hangat sedikit dari ujung onyxnya.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Kata Rin dengan bahagia. Sakura berhenti tersenyum.

"Seharusnya orang yang kau mintai maaf adalah Kakashi. Karena ia lah yang lebih terluka dibanding aku." Kata Sakura yang membuat Rin tersadar. Ia juga harus minta maaf atas perbuatannya dulu dan sekarang.

.

.

.

Sebulan setelah kejadian menggemparkan di kantor Hatake, keadaan keluarga Hatake-Haruno terlihat tenang. Bisa dibilang mulai menjalani hari-hari yang menyenangkan. Sakura lulus dari Perguruan Konoha dengan nilai yang baik. Malah terbaik. Ternyata meskipun harus menjadi istri dan mengurus Kakashi, nilai-nilainya tak berubah menurun dan justru meningkat. Berkat nilainya yang cemerlang itu, Sakura masuk ke Universitas Konoha jurusan Kedokteran Internasional jalur undangan. Dan itu membuat Sakumo dan Sakuya semakin bangga padanya.

Teman-teman Sakura banyak yang terkejut mengetahui The Best Student of Konoha Academy itu sudah menikah. Tapi berhubung tidak ada peraturan mengenai siswa yang menikah sebelum lulus, maka Sakura lepas dari hukuman sekolah.

Kondisi Sakuya semakin lama semakin meningkat. Mungkin karena mendapatkan banyak berita baik membuatnya bersemangat untuk terus sembuh. Dokter memperkirakan jika kondisi Sakuya terus meningkat, sel kanker dalam tubuhnya paling cepat hilang dua sampai tiga bulan lagi.

"Jadi, sudah banyak yang terjadi, ya, saat ibu dirawat." Kata Sakuya ketika Sakura, Ino, dan Kakashi menengoknya.

"Iya, bu. Aku berhasil meraih jalur undangan dan sekarang kuliah di Universitas Konoha seperti yang ibu tahu." Jawab Sakura sambil tersenyum senang.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu, Ino?" tanya Sakuya pada Ino.

"Ah, tenang saja, bibi. Aku juga kuliah di Universitas Konoha tapi berbeda jalur dengan Sakura. Aku jalur Pendidikan Kecantikan." Kata Ino dengan bangganya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Ibu jadi tenang kalau seperti ini. Kalian sudah mulai memasuki kehidupan dewasa yang cerah. Ibu siap dijemput kapan saja." Kata Sakuya dengan senyum penuh ketenangan. Tapi berbeda dengan ketiga orang yang sudah dianggap anaknya itu.

"APPAA?" teriak mereka minus Kakashi. Meskipun terlihat tenang tapi ia ikut cemas juga dengan perkataan ibu mertuanya.

"Bi..bibi bercanda?" tanya Ino meyakinkan.

"Ya! Aku serius. Aku ingin segera cepat bertemu Haru." Jawab Sakuya dengan perasaan rindunya. Haru adalah ayah Sakura.

"I..ibuu.. jangan begitu!" kata Sakura sedih.

"Benar, bibi! Setelah Sakura lulus, pastinya ada seorang baru di keluarga bibi. Dan itu artinya bibi akan menjadi nenek. Nee..neeekk.." kata Ino berbisik agar Sakura dan Kakashi tak tahu. Tapi tetap saja Kakashi tahu. Ino berusaha merubah keputusan Sakuya. Sakuya terdiam dan menyadari ia melupakan satu hal. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum pada Sakura dan Kakashi.

"Benar juga. Ibu mau punya cucu." Kata Sakuya tiba-tiba. Wajah Sakura merah padam sementara Kakashi menyeringai mesum memandang istrinya.

"I..ibu ini bicara apa, sih?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Kakashi hanya menggeleng kepala melihat istrinya ini sangat malu padanya. Segera saja Kakashi merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Tenang saja, bu! Malam ini kami akan mengerjakan PR dari Ibu dengan rajin dan giat!" kata Kakashi yang reflek membuat Sakura menginjak kakinya.

"Ughh! Saku!" rintih Kakashi yang mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang diinjak Sakura. Sakura malah meninggalkan kamar inap Sakuya.

"Sudah, ya bu! Aku pulang dulu! Masih banyak urusan untuk masuk kuliah!" kata Sakura meninggalkan Kakashi, Ino, dan ibunya. Sakuya hanya tersenyum sementara Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Haha, ibu! Sakura hanya tak sabar untuk mengerjakan tugas dari ibu." Kata Kakashi bercanda dan eloknya, Sakura bisa mendengar kalimat dengan suara tak terlalu besar itu.

"KASHI! MALAM INI TIDUR DI SOFA!"

.

.

.

Sakura mencuci piring dengan cueknya. Ia tak menggubris semua ajakan Kakashi untuk mengobrol bersama. Ternyata ia masih marah dengan kejadian sewaktu di rumah sakit. Kakashi menyadari ia benar-benar diacuhkan. Tapi tentu saja ia tidak terima diacuhkan selama hampir seharian. Kakashi menurunkan korannya dan menghampiri Sakura.

Sepasang tangan kekar melingkari pinggang Sakura dan sebuah kepala perak tampak disenderkan di bahu gadis pink itu. Sakura tahu sosok dibelakangnya adalah sang suami.

"Sa..kura.." seru Kakashi lirih. Ia meresapi aroma Sakura yang menguar di lehernya.

"Hn" jawab Sakura singkat. Ia benar-benar tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu.

"Aku lapar.." kata Kakashi dengan wajah lesu. Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud Kakashi. Tapi ia malah membelokkan percakapan.

"Ada biscuit coklat di kulkas." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Kakashi menghela nafas dan hembusannya membelai dada bagian atas milik Sakura dan membuat wanita itu sedikit merinding.

"Bukan itu yang kumaksudkan." Kata Kakashi. Ia tak mengerti kenapa sang istri benar-benar tak mengerti jalan pikirnya. Yang tentunya selalu mengarah ke hal-hal yang mesum. Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura. Kakashi semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Apa kau tak ingin mengerjakan tugas ibu?" tanya Kakashi sedikit menggoda. Sakura sudah mengira kalau permintaan Kakashi pasti akan menjurus ke hal 'itu'.

"Apa peduliku? Tugas ibu kan tidak di beri batas waktu." Jawab Sakura sekenanya. Ia sudah menyelesaikan semua piring dan sekarang ia mencuci tangannya.

"Tapi aku peduli." Jawab Kakashi seraya memutar badan Sakura sehingga ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan istrinya sekarang. Sakura menghela nafas menyerah.

"Terserah kau saja, lah.." kata Sakura akhirnya dan membuat Kakashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sedetik kemudian bibir Kakashi menempel tepat di bibir merah Sakura. Mengemutnya dan menjilatinya segera. Sakura membuka mulutnya perlahan dan lidah Kakashi menyeruak masuk. Membelai lembut lidah manis Sakura dan membuat Sakura melenguh hebat karena menelan saliva mereka berdua.

Tangan Kakashi menggerayangi pinggul Sakura untul melepas ikatan celemek milik Sakura. Dalam sekejap celemek pink bermotif itu jatuh tergeletak. Kakashi semakin membawa Sakura dalam permainannya. Diangkatnya badan mungil Sakura sambil terus ber-french-kiss ria.

Sakura sadar, Kakashi akan semakin serius bermain-main dengannya. Diremasnya kepala perak Kakashi dan pasrah saja ketika Kakashi membawanya ke kamar mereka.

Kakashi menjatuhkan Sakura pelan dan melepas ciuman mereka. Ditatap nya Sakura penuh kasih sayang. Tentu saja pancaran cinta terlihat dari mata onyxnya. Ciuman mereka kembali start.

Saliva-saliva kembali menetes membasahi ranjang. Sakura tampak menikmatinya karena meremas rambut perak Kakashi yang menantang gravitasi itu.

"Nggh.." desah Sakura tak tahan membuat Kakashi semakin bernafsu. Perlahan ditindihnya tubuh mungil Sakura. Tangannya menyusup ke punggung Sakura dan membelainya.

Malam yang panjang itu semakin larut dan semakin pekat aura cinta yang menguar dari rumah berlabelkan 'Hatake' itu.

.

.

.

Keramaian terlihat dari dalam restoran Konoha. Gelak terus menggema ke sudut-sudut ruangan.

Sakura, Ino, dan Karin sangat senang. Betapa tidak. Semua berakhir bahagia. Pada akhirnya, cinta harus selalu happy ending, bukan?

"Kalian tahu? Kemarin, Shikamaru melamarku!" seru Ino seraya memamerkan cincin perak berlian yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Membuat Sakura dan Karin menatapnya kagum.

"Selamat, INOO!" Seru Sakura seraya menerjang Ino. Ino yang awalnya kaget, akhirnya membalas pelukan Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia tersadar. Karin tak ikut memeluknya. Ia melepas pelukan Sakura perlahan dan berterima kasih padanya. Sakura tersenyum senang.

"Kenapa kau tak ikut memelukku? Ayo, peluklah kakakmu yang akan segera menikah, ini!" seru Ino sambil melebarkan tangannya pada Karin. Karin hanya memandang Ino dengan perasaan aneh. Perasaan seakan mengatakan 'Rasain, tuh! Aku ini buka cewek jomblo yang kau bayangkan!'. Karin menyeringai licik.

"Kau pikir aku kalah darimu? Asal kau tahu saja, Sasuke-kun berkata padaku kalau ia akan menungguku. Makanya, aku ingin cepat-cepat besar untuk jadi pendamping yang pantas bagi Sasuke-kun!" kata Karin dengan bangganya. Jidat Ino berkedut karena merasa kalah.

"Jadi kau tak menganggapku, kakakmu?" Tanya nya dengan kesal.

"Sejak awal kau bukan kakakku!"

"Cepat panggil aku kakak!"

"Nggak!"

"Harus!"

"Nggak!" perseteruan Karin-Ino membuat Sakura merasa di-kacang-in. Tapi ia merasa senang.

"Humph.. Hahahaa…" Tawa Sakura meledak gembira. Membuat Ino dan Karin menghentika pertengkaran mereka. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura menghentikan tawanya. Karena ada yang ingin dibicarakan.

"Karin, Ino. Sebenarnya, aku hamil." Kata Sakura dengan wajah yang sangat bahagia. Ino dan Karin terperangah mendengarnya. Mereka memeluk Sakura bersamaan.

"SELAMAAATT!" Ucap mereka berbarengan. Setelah beberapa menit mereka saling berpelukan, akhirnya mereka melepaskan diri masing-masing.

"Kalau gitu, ayo kita jodohkan. Anakku dan anakmu!" sahut Ino kemudian.

"Tidak! Anakku! Anakku dan anakmu, ya Sakura!" sela Karin. Jidat Ino kembali berkedut.

"Hei, anak kecil! Nikah aja belum dah mikir anak-anak-an! Mau jadi apa kamu nanti?" Tanya Ino mencela.

"Tentu saja istri Sasuke-kun!" jawab Karin dengan berani. Akhirnya kembalilah pertengkaran Karin vs Ino ronde kedua. Sakura hanya tersenyum senang melihat kedua sahabatnya itu. Sudah dipastikan hidupnya akan lancer selamanya.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

Derap langkah cepat gadis berambut merah sebahu membuat peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Membuat seragam sailor SMP-nya tembus oleh keringat. Dan membuat beberapa pasang mata mesum meliriknya.

Akhirnya langkah kaki jenjangnya membawa si gadis ke gerbong kereta yang hamper ditutup. Dengan sekali loncatan, ia berhasil masuk ke gerbong itu.

"Huft! Hampir, saja! Kalau saja Lee-sensei tak menyuruhku membersihkan ruangan klub, aku pasti akan cepat sampai di Konoha Restaurant!" seru gadis itu. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan jahil menggerayangi bagian bawahnya. Gadis itu tersentak. Ia tak menyangka akan ada maniak yang satu gerbong dengannya.

'GREP!' Sebuah tangan kekar memegang erat tangan yang menggerayangi gadis itu. Sesosok pria berseragam guru yang memiliki rambut pink aneh yang bergaya melawan gravitasi berhadapan langsung dengan si gadis. Tangan lainnya milik pria itu membawa buku berjudul 'Icha-Icha Paradise Episode Musim Dingin'.

"Maniak, mati saja!" seru pria pink itu dengan the best deathglare-nya. Si maniak bergidik ngeri dan segera menjauh dari si gadis dan pria tersebut.

"Arigato!" kata si gadis dengan menunduk malu.

"Iie, douitashimashite!" Jawab si pria pink.

"Oh, ya. Kudengar kau akan ke Konoha Restoran, ya? Berarti kita searah." Kata pria pink kemudian dan dijawab dengan anggukan oleh si gadis.

"Iya. Ibu bilang ingin mengenalkanku pada anak temannya. Huuh! Memangnya ibu kira aku gak laku, apa? Banyak tahu, yang suka padaku!" seru si gadis dan membuat pria pink itu tersenyum.

"Ya, aku percaya. Kau memang gadis yang cantik!" jawab pria pink dan langsung membuat gadis itu blushing.

"Oh, ya. Kita belum kenalan! Aku Saki Uchiha. SMA Konoha, kelas 2."

"Kyo Hatake, mulai besok menjadi guru SMA Konoha."

-END-

URYAAAAAA! Ngebet banget aku nyelesain fic ni… iya, nih! Pengen cepet ganti fic! Sebenarnya ak ni gampang bosan! Tapi mw gimana lagi? Kalo langsung publish fic baru, malah nyusahin aku. Dan aku ini tipe yang kayak Shikamaru. Paling gak suka hal-hal 'merepotkan'!

Okke, deh! Thanks to my beloved god! ALLAH SWT! Thanks to all of KakaSaku fans, semua yang sudah mereview dari awal sampe akhir, dan semuanya! Thanks juga untuk sobatku accun yang rela mbawa lappy ke skull demi fic ni! #Tenang aja, ccun, besok ultah kutraktir, deeeh.., Trims to silent reader dan semua orang yang kusayangi!

Maap, gak bales review u/ chapter kemarin. Review chapter ini akan dibales di fanfic sekuel I Love You, Dad!. Untuk sementara, saya vakum dulu untuk mempersiapkan mid sem. Tapi tenang, aja.. kakasaku fanday tetep ikutan, kok! Ditunggu, yaa!

Akhir, kata!

Thank You, and Sampai jumpa!


End file.
